Don't Take Your Mask Off
by armastaja
Summary: Hermione's got an admirer, but he doesn't want her to know it - or does he? SEQUEL IS UP! CHECK MY PAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Last Year

"98… 99… 100!" Hermione let out an exhausted sigh as she fell onto her back and looked up to the sky. Her body ached as her breath slowed, closing her eyes briefly as she recounted all of her exercises.

"Honey! Come in for breakfast before you get ready to leave for Hogwarts!" Hermione's mother, Jean, called from the kitchen.

The smell of cooked eggs wafted out, enveloping the eighteen year old girl's senses. Hermione Jean Granger pulled herself up off the damp grass of her parents' backyard and jogged inside looking forward to the promises of a new year.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Steam floated around her dripping body as the hiss of water faded, Hermione stepped out of the shower and examined her new body in the slightly foggy mirror.

Coming back from the final battle, her body felt weak and aged, so she did what she always knew she needed to do – exercise. Her summer was spent doing squats, push ups, crunches and sprints; from this, her body was remodelled. Once her body was soft and pale, not is lean and honey-coloured. Jean Granger had surprised her daughter with a permanent keratin straightening her treatment which transformed Hermione's look.

Smiling at her new appearance, she threw on a tight green knitted dress with a pair of black stockings and matching boots before heading downstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Echoes of train whistles and farewells surrounded Hermione as she headed towards the Hogwarts Express. A flicker of bright orange hair followed by a shot of raven hair ran passed before two sets of large arms wrapped themselves around her toned waist.

"'Mione!" two deep voices shouted causing several other orange haired family members to turn around.

"How are-"

"Look at you!"

"Where have-"

"'Mione, we've missed you!"

Voices shouted questions as her friends and second family surrounded her.

"Let Hermione breathe! George, help her with her trunk! Ron and Harry let her go!" Molly Weasley scolded warmly, making her way to the front of the Weasley pack to pull Hermione into a face-smothering hug.

"Hey everyone" She greeted them, looking at each face and matching their smiles.

Another train whistle interrupted the fond reunion which triggered the returning students to rush their goodbyes before hurrying onto a nearby carriage to begin their journey to Hogwarts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So Hermione, looking good, where were you all summer? You barely replied to our letters!" Ginny enquired, she could see the youngest Weasley eyeing her toned legs with envy.

It had been a while since Ginny came out about her sexuality; Hermione was comfortable around her and now felt closer to the gorgeous flame haired girl.

"Well, after the battle, I just wanted to go out and retrieve my parents so I could spend time family time with them. Turns out when I found them in Australia and returned their memories, Dad went through a mid-life crisis and wanted his six-pack back. He and I took up kickboxing together as well running, skipping and weights." She laughed at the many times her father had dragged her out into the park to run laps.

"You still should've come to the Burrow…" Ron grumbled, looking at the compartment door in hope that the trolley would arrive early for their trip.

"What's wrong with you Ron? Did you only eat three meals before you left?" Hermione teased, she and Ron had always joked about each other, the kiss at the end of the battle soon led to awkwardness before they decided neither wanted a relationship with the other.

"No, he ate four, but he swears he needs the extra fuel for Gryffindor's Quidditch season this year." Harry joked, running his hands through his unruly black hair.

"Hey ya' git! We're lucky we got a second chance to go back to Hogwarts and kick Slytherin's ass, plus we'll have more options because our year and Ginny's year is combined as a bigger Seventh year. Harry and I are stronger than we were last year and we're smarter! How could we lose?" Ron exclaimed, waving and flexing his arms to further his point.

"This year isn't about kicking Slytherin's ass in anything, most of them won't be back anyway. Professor McGonagall wants our year to finish our education without interruptions." Hermione lectured, cracking open her new Potions textbook. She loved the smell of a new book.

"Parkinson, Zabini, Malfoy and Nott." Ginny stated, peering out of the internal sliding door.

"Huh?" Harry quizzed, Hermione had already pieced together what those names meant. She felt her stomach boil in dread.

"They're still here; we ought to slice up every inch of their bodies bit by bit…" Ron growled, voicing everyone's thoughts

"At least Parkinson looks decent." Ginny murmured to Hermione, nudging her with an elbow.

"What Ginerva?" Ron yelped; he still struggled with the concept that Ginny wasn't as innocent as he always thought, even after her brief fling with Harry.

"Oh just saying as Hermione is Head Girl, and I'm a Prefect, we should make our way to the Head's meeting." Ginny giggled, pulling out her robes and badge.

"Bollocks! We have five minutes Gin!" Hermione gasped, throwing her robes and badge on, grabbing her wand and dragged the Weasley out of the compartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Good to see that the Gryffindor's pride themselves on being on time." Blaise Zabini rudely pointed out as she and Ginny joined the Head Compartment with Neville and the other House Prefects.

"Now that the Head Girl has managed to fit her ego into the compartment we can finally begin. For those who should, but don't know me, my name is Blaise Zabini from Slytherin and I am your Head Boy for this year. I hate listening to whining brats and I don't really care about learning about you lot. I expect vigilance when it comes to patrol rounds and don't use the patrols as an excuse to harass younger years or remove sexual tension. For those like both of your Heads, have been brought back to Graduate, I expect you to be able to show the younger Sixth and Seventh years how to not act like poncy gits. Granger, have you got anything to say?"

Hermione paused; Zabini had taken all of her ideas for her welcome and twisted it into a cruel ball of arrogance.

"Thanks for summing that up _Blaise_, for those who don't know me, I am Hermione Granger, a proud Gryffindor. Like my Head Boy already mentioned, we have to set the example for our fellow students, discrimination between Houses is not going to be accepted anymore and it will be up to all of us to ensure that this does not continue. I will also not accept muggleborn taunts mentioned in the hallways because, as history depicts, it doesn't matter where you came from, but what you can do. That's all for now, you're free!"

Hermione rejoiced in seeing Zabini squirm at her mention his first name out loud and after the other students began filing out, he approached her.

"Well Granger, quite a statement you had there, but how will you know when someone mentions _mudblood_?" Zabini curtly sneers, another few inches taller than her 5'8" height, he leered down at her.

Grinning slightly, she began to turn away without saying a word before swinging for a heavy jab just under his rib cage.

Blaise let out a raspy yelp as he fell to the ground clasping his torso. Hermione's smile widened, she rolled him over onto his back and gently placed her boot onto his throat.

"Now, that's not a very nice example you're setting _Blaise_, I suggest you start acting civilly towards people who can take you by surprise. Remember, I've dealt with worse things then a snivelly little brat who still lives off his pureblood heritage money." She spoke with a quiet authority, slowly applying pressure to his throat making it harder for the Slytherin to breathe.

"Fuck Granger! I can't breathe! Let me go!" Zabini choked, his arms clutching her leg, sweat began forming across his face in fear.

"Promise to be civil to your equal Head?" Hermione smiled innocently, sweetness dripping from each word.

"If that means you're not going to assault me an innocent, unsuspecting person then yes!"

She lifted her foot off his body and held her hand out to help him up; Zabini eyed it cautiously before taking it.

"Granger! I mean Hermione, where the hell did you learn how to hit someone like that? You've never been this brutal before." Zabini spluttered, fixing his robes and clothes, studying her with interest.

"It is time to start showing that I have a backbone and that I don't care about your attitude; considering I am beating you and all of your pathetic Slytherin buddies in all of our subjects, that means that a mere _mudblood_ is kicking your ass and deserves some goddamn respect!" she snarled, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at the dark haired man.

"Whoa, ok, clearly you're a little feisty now. Alright, I promise to be civil to you, no more, no less. I will have a word to the others about it as well. Truce?" Zabini smoothly stuck out his large hand as a peace offering.

It was Hermione's turn to act cautiously; she studied his strong symmetric features that were empty of arrogance or malice. She felt her hand grab his strongly, he matched her grip with ease.

"We call each other by our first names and will meet weekly to discuss matters regarding events and prefects?" Hermione queried, her hand still locked in the iron-clad handshake.

"Indeed Hermione, once we have received our schedules and discussed this with our Heads of House I'm sure I can manage one measly meeting with you each week." Blaise smiled, but there was no warm in his face.

Hermione dropped his hand and swiftly left the carriage, eager to join her friends again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the Great Hall thousand of stars littered the enchanted ceiling, Hermione slowly ate her salmon and vegetables, it was a special request from the kitchens by her which she was grateful for.

"'Mione, why do you eat that rubbish, eat some real food." Harry scrunched his nose at her healthy meal.

"Ugh Harry, shut-" Hermione began before the stern voice of Professor McGonagall silenced the hall.

"Good evening all, I know I have already had my welcome speech however I forgot to mention a few things, as we welcome older students who by the events of last year were not able to complete their education, please note that even if you are of age, secret trips out of Hogwarts will not be tolerated. Our Head Boy and Head Girl will be enforcing stricter patrols with their Prefects in order to keep miscreants under close observation. Could both Mr Zabini and Miss Granger meet me at the end of dinner? Also, there will be a Halloween Ball, a Christmas Ball and the Saint Valentine's Day Ball, all will be masquerade and organised by the Head Boy and Girl along with aid from each Houses' Prefects. Now that that's out of the way, I look forward to seeing you in your classes. Good night!"

At the new Headmaster's farewell, chatter began bubbling as the Great Hall began to empty; Hermione pulled herself to her feet to make her way to the Professor's table in order to meet with McGonagall.

"It seems we'll be spending more than just one meeting a week with each other Hermione, can you handle that?" Blaise stated, sauntering over from the Slytherin table. She noticed Malfoy resting against the Professor's table watching her reaction to Blaise's greeting.

"I'm sure I can manage like I did on our little train ride, wouldn't you agree?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, matching Malfoy's stare, his cold blue eyes drilled into her brown eyes. She was almost oblivious to Professor McGonagall walk up and began talking.

"- and because you will have so much on your plate with the collective Balls and patrols, as well as the problem of not enough room in your current House dormitories we have created a Head Dorm. We've reconstructed the library to have an extra floor above which has been transformed to your dorm." Professor McGonagall continued, straightening her robes and surveying the few students who were loitering in the Hall.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, she would be living above the library, as the Head Girl, for her last year at Hogwarts! She was normally kicked out when the library closed at 11pm and had to trudge back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"But Professor McGonagall, if the library closes at 11pm, and patrols finish at midnight, how are we suppose to be able to get back into our dorm?" she queried, fidgeting at her robe sleeve, she still hadn't dared to remove her robe as she was still wearing her casual clothes from that morning.

"Very clever question Miss Granger, you would remember the large world map with Galileo at the entrance of the library? That is the entrance to your dorm, Mr Zabini and yourself will find it to be quite a comfortable place. The password is 'Marshmallows', I trust you will be apt in finding your rooms. Now off to bed, classes start tomorrow." McGonagall smiled slightly before briskly walking away.

As soon as the professor was out of ear shot Malfoy strolled up to both Heads to stand beside Blaise.

"Well mudblood, I'm surprised you haven't wet your pants in excitement; living above the library is like a dream come true… I suppose it would be better than your pathetic Gryffindor's houses. Now tell me, is it true that all of the Weasel's have to shower together in order to afford school books?" Malfoy sneered, his height matches Blaise's as he stood proud and strong in front of her, every bit of his arrogant glare spewing pure hatred.

"Draco, chill mate, we're not allowed to use _that_ word anymore… We're too old for that now." Blaise hissed, elbowing his fellow Slytherin in the side lightly.

"Blaise, calm down, this insignificant shit isn't worth my time. Although next time he thinks of discriminating against someone's heritage, I think I should bring him a picture of his pathetic father begging for freedom in the Wizardmont Courts after the battle. I'm sure that'll be a hoot to show around to everyone. I think my friend at the Daily Prophet has a few pictures of you even crying about it widdle Draco." Hermione taunted, she felt her rage swell up inside her and it was like her mouth had no control. She had never hated anyone before she came to Hogwarts, never let her anger complete lose control and she had certainly never stooped this low before.

Draco Malfoy paled at her threat, his knuckles almost translucent from how hard he was clenching his fists. Hermione noticed his body was slightly shaking, her training sense flared as she shifted her feet ever so slightly into a defensive position.

"My father," Malfoy began, but Hermione did not want to hear any of his disgusting excuses.

"Shut up Malfoy, your father was a disgrace to anything wholesome in this world. Get off your high horse, Voldemort is dead, remember? This discrimination that you're so desperate to hold onto is gone. Now if you don't mind, Blaise and I are going to check out our new dorm – Blaise?" she finished, her senses still pulsing as if to anticipate something. Hermione knew she hit a sore nerve by mentioning Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy, but she was just so tired of being seen as a weak book worm.

As clear as day she heard Malfoy step forward and growl, it was as if she was sparring with her father again, Hermione felt her adrenaline coarse through her body as her right leg made a solid spinning upward motion forming a perfect roundhouse kick landing directly on the right side of Malfoy's jaw. Completely opposite of how Blaise had reacted on the train, Malfoy didn't make a noise as he hit the ground. Hermione turned around angrily to view her enemy lying on the floor with the Head Boy crouched over him.

"Granger, I think you dislocated his jaw. We should get him to the Hospital Wing." Blaise muttered, pulling his friend up onto his feet. Malfoy was still silent as he clutched his jaw, staring daggers at her.

"Relax Blaise, he lunged at me, I did what I had to do, give me 30 seconds and Malfoy will be fine." Hermione began murmuring several spells to clean up the damage she created before smugly admiring her work.

"Granger, you disgusting little-" Malfoy began, rubbing his jaw softly to check that all was in place.

"Uh uh Malfoy, do you want me to undo my pretty healing work? Then you can have fun explaining to Madame Pomfrey and your house mates that a girl managed to beat you physically and mentally. Now good night to both of you I'm going to see my new room" she laughed lightly, watching Malfoy immediately falter as if to consider his options.

Walking away from the Slytherin Princes, she overheard a strange few words that were spoken by the two.

"So turns out Granger is a lot more Slytherin than we once thought?" The blonde man pondered.

"Kinda hot isn't it? A woman taking control and challenging us like that. Could you imagine what she's like in the bedroom… Fuck that would be insane!" the Italian boy trailed off, lost in his seeming fantasy.

"Hot? Perhaps."

"Well she's the first decent girl to fight back."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Waking up the next morning in her new dorm Hermione was in a state of complete bliss. When she walked in last night she was met with a small mahogany filled room that was draped in gold and silver colours, they had separate bathrooms accompanying their bedrooms which glistened in white marble. Hermione had not seen Blaise's room but she assumed it would be similar to hers: a high white roof with matching white coated walls. Each wall was littered with shelves which Hermione had filled with books and photographs of her friends and family. Her four poster bed was made from dark mahogany wood which was covered in grey and white silk sheets which sparkled under the sun's rays.

Sighing happily, she uncoiled herself from the glistening sheets and opened the window which overlooked Hogwarts vast grounds, it was the first day of classes and she was already squealing with excitement.

"I think a bit of exercise before breakfast will be a perfect start to the day." And with that Hermione quickly changed into shorts and a tight singlet before racing outside onto the grounds to begin her usual routine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Frustrations of Many Kinds

"Morning!" Hermione chimed as she sat down between Harry and Neville and across from Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione, throughout knowing the boys for years and being as clever as you are I thought you would know by now that they aren't morning people." Ginny laughed, observing the boys grunt in response to Hermione's greeting.

"Oh well, they should know by now that I am, and they have to deal with it." Hermione retorted with a giggle, she twirled her soft straight hair lightly.

Unlike every other year, Hermione had not replaced her old uniform, only fitted it more to her liking with the use of spells and her mother's sewing machine; she could not be bothered wearing her robes today but opted to have them folded neatly and shrunk into her book bag. She had even carefully washed and blow dried her hair so it remained dead straight and she applied minimal make up. Hermione was pleased that a few male students had started noticing her as she strolled into the Great Hall – yes it was amazing to finally be holding the power.

"So, the occasion for this whole make over? I know you have a banging body now 'Mione, but the hair? Wearing make up? Who's causing this transformation?" Ginny pressed, leaning right over the table, her eyes roaming all over every exposed bit of skin.

"Ginny, I'm not a piece of meat stop studying me, mum wanted me to stop being bullied for my hair, and she wanted me to be the true woman I could be. Who can blame her? After I told her about what happened during the time they were in Australia, she was sick of me looking and acting like a boy. I don't mind it really, as a Head Girl it's important to be noticed so you can set a good example." Hermione concluded simply, she politely started loading scrambled eggs and fruit onto her plate and began eating.

"If you say so 'Mione, hey can you do me a favour? Since you're living with Zabini now, and you're both being nice to each other, could you ask if Parkinson is still tied to Malfoy?"

Hermione nearly choked on her eggs, "Ginny," she hissed, "why would you even consider it?"

"Hey, she's got a body too, quite a nice one, and she and Malfoy aren't really clinging to each other as they were every other year we've been here. I was thinking I could get to know her…" Ginny ended quietly, a small smile played on her lips.

"Lucky the boys are still half asleep otherwise you'd be up shit creak without a paddle Gin," Hermione saw Ginny's face fall, "look, I'll ask Blaise about it but I'm not promising an answer."

"Yay! Thanks 'Mione! I'd kiss you but I think I'd turn you over to the dark side." Ginny cheered, winking at Hermione as if she was Ginny's prey.

Hermione laughed along with the younger Weasley as she let her eyes study the Slytherin's table. Directly opposite her were the four eldest students of the house: Blaise, Ginny's new interest, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. The last was staring right back at her, his eyes didn't move for the rest of breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The week rolled on and Hermione started to become agitated, Blaise never wavered from the task at hand for small talk, it was frightening to see someone as dedicated to the Head position as she was. Soon there meetings became a nightly event, each skipping dinner, they took turns on collecting food from the kitchens before resuming discussions on the Ball.

"I've had enough Blaise!" she sighed, throwing her quill across the room followed by her parchment list of decorations, her back had become sore from leaning over Blaise's shoulder so they could both read the same text.

"Hermione, this is the first time I have ever seen you lose it over work. I agree, fuck work for now, we've planned everything from scratch except Valentine's Day. How was your day anyway?" Blaise laughed, following her suit of throwing things over to the far side of the room.

Hermione stopped for a second in shock, Blaise was slowly unravelling before her, it was her chance to learn more about many things including Ginny's request.

"Well, it was okay," she started, crossing her legs over the couch to get comfortable, "I've already done all my study for the upcoming few weeks so I didn't have to worry about it before and after each ball we've planned… but"

"But what Hermione, what has the great bookworm stumped?" teased Blaise; it was strange to see him so carefree; when he is in class with Malfoy and the others he seemed so uptight and conceited.

"I don't have a costume or a partner for the Halloween Ball, for any Ball in fact and I know it has to be great because I'm the Head Girl." Hermione confessed, her eyes fell to the ground, fidgeting her hands again – that was a nervous habit she had had since she was five.

"Granger, you should know by now you'll look just as average as you normally do at these stupid events – and a partner? Seriously? Why would anyone want to go with _you_?" a voice chuckled darkly as his own taunt.

Neither Blaise nor Hermione had heard the portrait door swing open and hear the infamous Draco Malfoy saunter in.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Running a hand through his light blonde hair she watched a few strands dangle in front of his eyes, it seems that he had given up on the hair gel and just let it fall naturally; it reminded Hermione of silk on white marble which is what his skin seemed to be made of. Every feature was chiselled perfectly as if it were carved.

"Just visiting my friend, or isn't the Head Boy allowed to have friends now that he lives with the likes of you?" Malfoy retorted; his even features twisted into a sharp smirk.

"Relax Draco, Hermione and I was talking about partners and costumes for the upcoming Halloween ball, it's in three weeks." Blaise concluded, lying back on the couch as far away from Hermione as possible. One could have seen that as pure coincidence, Hermione knew better, she knew it was a ploy to disassociate with her in order to maintain a companionship with Malfoy.

"Well I'm sure the part of the shrieking Banshee isn't taken Granger, even with your store bought hair I'm sure you could play it very well." Malfoy nodded, his eyes roamed across her petite figure.

"Draco, you don't even have a partner, or a costume, so shut your mouth." Blaise sighed, massaging his temples.

"Since it is masquerade, you will never know… I could have even Miss Uptight Head Girl for my fun for the night." The blonde hair boy grimaced, throwing himself down on the couch which was the furthest away from Hermione.

"Fuck this! I'm going my room! Blaise, Malfoy." Hermione stood up, nodding to each boy as she hurried up the stairs; luckily she was out of site so that neither boy noticed her blushing skin at the thought of spending the night with a ferret.

Little did she know that it was of serious consideration for the two boys.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The night of the Halloween Ball Hermione was frustrated; she wasn't ready for that night and Slughorn had given her an extra two feet on her already finished 'Uses of Snake Eyes' assignment because Neville knocked over his cauldron onto her work bench causing it to be eaten away. On top of this, word had spread about Blaise's original 'I don't care about your whinging' speech on the train so now every student that had a tiny problem would come running to her for advice. It was beginning to take a toll.

She had decided she was going to tell everyone that she wasn't going – despite Ginny's pleas and Harry and Ron's arguments that they never got to see her anymore. Hermione's real plan was to disguise herself and go anyway to surprise her friends, and to avoid responsibility all night.

"Hermione, are you sure you're not going to be able to make it? I know Slughorn was harsh but he did give you until Monday to complete it, which means you have the whole weekend to worry about it!" Blaise reasoned; they had grown close despite the overflowing hatred between her and Malfoy who popped in every night to see Blaise.

"You should know me by now Blaise; I want to get this done now." Hermione smiled warmly at the good looking man who stood in front of her. He was wearing a Dementor's costume which covered his whole body and he, with Hermione's help, had placed enchantments over the cloak which emitted a cooling charming over everyone that stood within three feet of him.

"Looking intimidating as always Zabini" She teased, shivering slightly at Blaise's proximity.

"I'm sure I'm not the only Slytherin that could make you shiver…" he mused before sweeping his cloak out the door and leaving Hermione a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, time to shine…" she murmured, packing away her quill and hurrying to the bathroom to prepare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She walked through the Great Hall as everyone was still trying to recognize each other, her outfit moved silently through the crowds as many stood in awe at her costume. Hermione was dressed as an angel, she had transfigured and multiplied pillow feathers into large white wings which moved with her body; her off the shoulder gown was a glowing gold that reflected the thousands of candles which hovered in the air. A simple hair changing spell enabled her hair to glow a light golden brown and it floated around her head, with her feet bare, she walked carefully over to a familiar red haired female who was dressed as Cat Woman.

"Ginny, somehow I knew you were going to dress in tight leather." Hermione laughed, admiring the youngest Weasley's daring attire.

"'Mione! You look amazing! Your hair! How did you get your wings like that! WOW just WOW!" Ginny shrieked as she turned around to face Hermione.

Ginny's reaction caused a bit of a stir with the two boys that were behind her – a masked pirate and a death eater.

"Hermione…?" the death eater, with Harry's unmistakable voice, filled with curiosity.

"Blimey 'Mione, way to give every guy in here a reason to sit down!" the red haired pirate gasped, taking a small step back to study her full costume.

"Well it'll make it harder to dance that's for sure…" Hermione joked, looking at the trio and blushing. She had never received this much attention from them before.

"I'd like to say that's a challenge I'm willing to take." Said a cool voice behind her, spinning around she was met with the Phantom of the Opera who bowed and offered his hand out as his invitation.

Blushing at his dramatic gesture, she shyly accepted and was whisked off onto the dance floor. Hermione was spun, pulled close and was spun away again only to be brought so close her nose was tickled by the ruffles in his clothing.

"You're an amazing dancer… I'm not sure why you would have picked a klutz such as myself" Hermione began, slightly breathless from his striking routine.

"You may think you are a lowly bookworm with two left feet but look at the crowd we have around us Angel, don't think that they are looking at just me." Answered the Phantom, she could see his mouth curve into a small smile.

Looking away from his charming lips she could see that a crowd of students and professors were hypnotized by their dancing. They did make a perfect fit; she knew exactly where he was spinning her, unfazed by her magnificent wings as she landed back into his warm arms. Hermione's eyes worked their way through the crowds, passing over her friends who clearly had no idea who she was dancing with, before her eyes reached the phantom's eyes.

And there lay the problem, they were pure black, Hermione had thought that she would know who her dance partner was as soon as she saw their eyes – how wrong she was. Clearly he was clever enough to cast a disguise illusion, something that even qualified wizards struggle with these spells.

"May I ask why you have used an illusion to hide your identity?" she queried, as the song slowed to a stop but her hands were still around his neck and his remained wrapped around her waist.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you more before you judged me and my intentions on who I am. May I ask for another dance, perhaps not in the view of your friends and the rest of the student body?" his voice was a little husky, he stepped away slightly and for the second time that night, offered his hand, asking her silently to comply.

_I should know better than to walk alone with a stranger, but the war is over now… What's there to worry about?_ One thought reasoned with the others

_Boys…_ Another thought counted

Nevertheless she took the Phantoms hand as he led her to the court yard outside of the Great Hall.

Tiny candles floated outside in the courtyard as Blaise and she had enchanted them to with Professor Flitwick earlier that day.

"Why would you want to dance out here?" Hermione asked as he pulled her closer and began dancing with the music that floated out from the Great Hall.

"You have always intrigued me Angel, the way you carry yourself, how your brow furrows when deep in thought and how you manage to not be effected too deeply by the pain that you went through last year." Her partner paused, lifting her chin with one finger to make her stare into his empty black eyes.

"And you seem to have me intrigued now, Phantom, as to why you won't answer my questions." Hermione whispered, she felt his breathe lightly brush passed her cheek.

"To your first question, where else is there a place to show off my charms then at a masquerade ball? The following question, I hope that my next actions, which I beg you not to take wrongly, will answer your latter." And with that his lips were pressed to hers, Hermione felt her body pulse with a sudden warmth and giddiness. Her body was pulled closer to his as he deepened the kiss; she allowed his tongue access only briefly before she pulled away.

Breathless, Hermione stared up at the handsome masked man, "I don't even know you…" she whispered.

"Oh but you do Hermione…" he pulled her in, encircling his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her sweetly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Questions

The sun littered her room like a little child entering their parents' bedroom. Hermione groaned slightly, she knew the glow spell was on her skin which magnified under the new morning's rays. Her eyes hurt as she stumbled towards the bathroom, dragging a towel along with her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Blaise, did you have a good night?" Hermione greeted, slowly making her way down the stairs. Her hair was freshly towel-dried and she chose to wear a floaty green maxi dress.

Blaise Zabini looked up at her, his hair still stick out very much like Harry's does, but unlike her best friend's, Blaise's eyes were an amber brown colour.

"Morning sleepy head, I had a blast, you should have seen it all set up with people all dressed up. We did a kick ass job, even McGonagall said so. McGonagall wants to see us this afternoon regarding the event. I got a few dances from a few of the girls that are quite pretty… didn't get a chance to dance with this one I really wanted to though."

"Who was that, Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione inquired, thinking back to Ginny's favour. She fluffed her hair before throwing herself on the opposing couch.

"Pfttt, Pansy? No way, she's become a little different in the past few years, doesn't like dating us guys you know? After Malfoy toyed with her for a while she just got sick of throwing herself around. This one was dressed like a freaking angel – literally!"

"Really? Why would a bad boy Slytherin want to dance with an angel?" she laughed inwardly, not even Blaise who lived with her recognized her.

"You should have seen her, she even had wings! Everyone is talking about the costume and wondering how she did it. I think she has a boyfriend though, because she disappeared only after dancing with this bloke… no idea who he was either." Blaise grumbled at the end of his rant, looking forlorn.

Hermione couldn't hold back a giggle, soon a huge grin spread across her face as she held her sides to stop shaking from giddiness.

"What's wrong with you Miss Gryffindor?" suddenly Blaise had blushed, feeling like a small child again.

"Well can I tell you a secret Mr Slytherin?"

"Yeah… but what's that got to do with the… OH!" the Head Boy's face suddenly lit up once he had put two and two together.

"You're… you know… _her_?"

"Yep"

"But you stayed inside the whole… YOU TRICKED ME!" Blaise gasped, an expression of mock horror was plastered on his face.

Hermione burst out laughing, almost rolling off the couch.

"So, who was it? Potter or Weasel breath?"

She looked confused before realising he was asking about her mysterious partner. "Neither…"

"Don't tell me you were swept away by Mr. I-Can't-Do-Anything-Right-Longbottom?"

"It wasn't him either Blaise, Neville is equal with me in regards to our Herbology grades so he can do some things correctly." Hermione defended her fellow Gryffindor, she felt redness creeping up her neck and slowly covering her face as Blaise continued to badger her about the Phantom.

"Do you know who it was?" he sighed, crossing his arms in a huff.

"No. He wouldn't tell me either…" Hermione thought back to the rest of last night after the Phantom had kissed her. They spent hours kissing passionately in the courtyard before students began leaving the ball. The Phantom had disappeared as soon as Ginny, still disguised as Cat Woman came hurrying out to find Hermione to talk to her about who she was with. Her lips were still bruised this morning after.

"Earth to Hermione Granger… wakey wakey!" Blaise sung in an off key voice, waving his hand in front of her face and snapping her out of her memory.

"Oh, what?" she grunted, wishing she was back in the courtyard.

"No, wait, before you answer that I need to ask you a question! Since Pansy has been losing interest in relationships with _men_ lately, do you think she'll swing the other way? I have a friend that would like to know." Hermione asked, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Granger, don't tell me you're a lesbian, you couldn't be after your display last night on the dance floor!" he gasped again, his eyes glazing over just slightly at the thought.

"Errr… no Blaise I definitely like men… It's well, Ginny – she's noticed Pansy being quite attractive and she asked me to ask you whether she thought of swinging that way." Hermione's face burnt a bright red at Blaise's original assumption.

"Wait, Ginny Weasley? Man that is so hot… Girl on girl eh? Mmm well since she's temporarily given up on men I don't see why not. She was pretty experimental with a lot of things Draco said." Blaise stated carefully, shifting his weight from foot to foot, obviously something else began playing on his mind.

"Ok, well I'll let Ginny know, now why were you bothering me again?"

"What? Oh, heh, don't you want to see McGonagall now and get it over and done with Miss Angel?" the Slytherin laughed, quickly returning to reality and to his cool demeanour; bowing and holding out his hand mockingly – not at all like her Phantom.

"Why Mr Zabini if I didn't know any better I'd say _you_ were the Phantom of the Opera!" she giggled, letting herself be pulled up by her secret friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the Head Meeting with McGonagall, which was just about reporting back on the response from the ball; Hermione decided to wander down to the Quidditch field where the Gryffindor team were practicing.

"There you are 'Mione!" squealed Ginny, throwing the quaffle to one of the other chasers and zooming down to the ground to meet with her. "Quick before Harry and Ron get down here, did you speak to Blaise yet?"

"Ginny, Blaise says since Malfoy has toyed with her for so long she's gone off relationships and has been for a while, he says you can try – I'm pretty sure he'd love to see you in action." Hermione whispered furtively, looking at the eager girl.

"Oh 'Mione! That's great news! I'm going to start sending her a few little letters." Ginny squealed, doing a little dance in celebration.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked suspiciously as he landed roughly on the grass in front of the pair, he was shiny with sweat and looked exhausted from training.

"Oh no reason, just happy Hermione's visiting us just in time to head off to lunch!" Ginny said in a sing-song voice, collecting her broom and removing her protective gear.

"Harry, my sister is weird…" exclaimed Gryffindor's keeper, following Ginny's suit and removing his gear.

"All girls are weird, and it's still an hour before lunch Gin, both of you get your gear back on and let's continue. The first match is against Ravenclaw and it looks like they've beefed up as well." Harry ordered, hovering just above the ground in full Quidditch gear, sweat pouring down his face and fogging up his glasses.

Before Ginny and Ron could complain Harry was 100 feet in the hair shouting out new plays to try with the team.

"Sorry 'Mione, I suppose we better get back up there before we're made to work longer and skip lunch." Ron apologized, swinging his leg over his broom again and kicking off.

"Don't worry, I've got to work out today as well, I'll be by the lake!" Hermione smiled, waving to the team as she hurried off to her dorm to change and go back passed the field to the lake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione was drenched and frustrated, she had only run around the lake once and her legs were shaking. "Stop being such a weakling!" she scolded herself as she dove down to begin her push ups and abdominal session. As Hermione pulled herself up into the sit up position she noticed that Slytherin's had now begun their Quidditch practice over on the field distinctly noticing a nonchalant Blaise and the ever cold Malfoy. They were the tallest on the team, Blaise being the lead chaser and the statuesque Malfoy being Slytherin's seeker. Even from far away she could tell they were both athletically gifted, both trained in tight black t-shirts and lose fitting black pants which display their muscular physiques.

"Hermione Granger I have never seen you check out men before, let alone Slytherin men!" Ginny stated, strutting over with her broom over her shoulder; she was followed closely by Harry and Ron.

Hermione continued her sit ups, followed by bridges as Ron, Ginny and Harry plonked themselves down on the grass, the glaring sun had now been slowly covered by dark grey clouds.

"I… was… just… seeing… if… you…three…were…still…training" she grunted, her muscles ached with each new exercise.

"Uh huh…So you still haven't found out who was your mysterious dancing partner?" Ginny gave Hermione a look of 'I will ask you later but not in front of the boys why you were checking out Slytherin's'.

"Ugh Ginny, I am sick of hearing this crap about this guy, he probably is some stupid Hufflepuff that doesn't think he's good enough for her so he tries to pull this stupid mysterious man stunt to attract her attention!" Ron sighed, flinging his hands in the air and lying back on the ground.

Ignoring her brother, Ginny pressed on, "Harry what do you think? Have you heard anything from the guys about this?"

"Ginny, I don't need people snooping around trying to figure out who the Phantom is," Hermione sighed, pulling herself up and looking at the bored trio that surrounded her, "let's just go back up the castle, shower and have lunch."

"About time, I'm bloody withering away here!" Ron cheered, jumping up and hi fiving Harry who joined in rejoicing the idea of food.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm telling you, Ravenclaw have NO chance of beating us, we have the perfect combinations and drills as well as the best brooms in the whole school! We've been training every second day and the alternate days are spent discussing tactics and studying who are in the opposing teams." Ron argued with Harry, waving a chicken wing around.

"Bollocks Ron stop being so ignorant, Ravenclaw have been studying us constantly, and they're not stupid either they'll be targeting us since most of the team are fresh faces." Harry retorted, shovelling lasagne into his mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes and moved closer to Hermione. "So… 'Mione you little minx, tell me about it all."

Hermione put her fork down beside her plate which was filled with salad. "Gin, what else is there to tell, he's a good few inches taller than I am, light hair and nearly all of his face excluding his mouth was covered in a Phantom of the Opera mask. He's strong, an amazing dance partner and a complete gentleman… and he knows his advanced charms."

"So tall, blonde and handsome, who is also intelligent? That cuts it down a little bit; this is assuming he was in our year." Ginny pondered out loud, glancing around the Great Hall to find her suspects.

"Gin, I've never seen you look at men with such interest." Hermione joked, poking her red haired friend mockingly; she joined the Weasley in studying the mass of faces that lay before her. _Could one of these men be him?_

She eyed the Slytherin table last, each one was busy with their food; her classmates Nott and Parkinson were deep in a conversation in which both were flicking their eyes to surrounding people. Hermione's eyes continued to wander over to the Head Boy and his best friend who were silently sitting beside each other, elegantly eating their meals in a polite, rehearsed fashion. Malfoy suddenly looked up and stared directly at her, his face was blank before shifting to a quick smile.

_Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, smiling at me? He can't be…_

Hermione must have worn a confused expression as Malfoy's smile swiftly transformed into a sneer. She knew it, he wasn't smiling at her, Draco Malfoy does not smile at muggleborns.

_He did, and he had a nice smile._

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed, throwing down her fork in frustration.

"Uh 'Mione, is it that time of the month or something, you sound like you're crazy again." Ron asked; his mouth was still full of kidney pie.

"No Ronald, stop talking with your mouth full, your mother taught you better than that! I'm going up to do some assignments; I'll see you all tomorrow morning." And with that she exited the Great Hall and made her way back to the library.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the World Map she was met with Blaise and Malfoy who were casually leaning against the wall chatting. Not wanting to be further irritated she muttered the password and hurried into the common room.

"What's the hurry Granger? Or are you finally realising that you are not worthy to be in our presence?" Malfoy's taunting voice lingered through the portrait hole as she continued passed the couches and up the stairs into her bedroom.

Flopping down at her desk a sigh escaped her lips. She knew it, Malfoy hasn't changed in the slightest and no fake-smile will tell her otherwise.

Ignoring further trivial thoughts Hermione delved into her studies, re-reading all of her assignments for the coming week.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At breakfast the next day Hermione thoughts were flickering between the new exercise regimes this morning and her elusive Phantom whom she had not heard a peep from.

"Relax Hermione, I'm sure you'll hear from him soon."

"How on bloody EARTH are you able to read my thoughts?" she hissed at Ginny Weasley, who smirked in response and continued eating her croissant.

Thousands of wings sounded announcing the arrival of the owls. Laughter echoed through the Hall as numerous owls knocked over pumpkin juices and landed in students meals. Harry and Ginny both received the Daily Prophet and Ron managed to win against the feisty owl for his copy of 'Quality Quidditch'. She did not bother looking up for any mail for her, she had cancelled all of her subscriptions to the outside world and she didn't care anymore about what outrageous thing had happened in the Wizarding World, what could happen now that Voldemort had died?

A plain brown owl hooted softly in front of Hermione, distracting her from breakfast. She untied the black envelope from its leg, gave it some bacon before letting it return to the owlery.

"A letter! Could it be from him!" Ginny squealed in Hermione's ear, eyeing the mysteriously wrapped parchment.

"Ginny, get a hold of yourself, I haven't even opened it."

"It looks beautiful, and there's a box attached too! Sending presents already hrm? That's a sign of infatuation if I ever saw one!"

Sighing at Ginny Weasley's antics, she carefully placed the package into her bag underneath her folded robes.

_I'll open it in my room, nice and safe there…_ Hermione decided, finishing her breakfast as she waited for Harry and Ron to walk with her to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Now class, pair up with another from a different house, we're duelling. These will be your partners for the rest of the year as you learn new curses and duelling techniques. For those of you who will to join the Auror Squad, this is your time to shine." Professor Kingsley Shacklebot instructed.

After the Final Battle ended, the Order of the Phoenix decided to make it their next mission in helping young wizards and witches to become for effective in duelling and defying evil. DADA classes were now four times a week for each year and several senior Auror's filled the position of the cursed DADA position. Special students were nurtured and trained specifically to join the Auror squad and all students were carefully studied in hope to prevent another 'Dark Lord' situation.

Neither the Slytherin's nor Gryffindor's moved from their spots, each matched glares of hatred between them.

"I know there is animosity between your two houses but honestly, hatred is all a misguided emotion. You hate the unknown. Now Blaise and Hermione, since the rest clearly need a swift kick, just for today we'll let you two duel. Let's see what the Head Boy and Girl can bring to the table and prove that they're worthy of their positions." A small smile traced Shacklebot's lips, he knew Blaise and Hermione had been getting along very well and wanted this duel to come across as a truce between the houses - to prove that one house was not better than the other.

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat, but steadied herself almost instantly, _this must be a test_.

"Ladies first" Blaise nodded, bowing low and slowly, wand in hand.

"_Aresto Momentum_!" she shouted, the slowing down spell prevented Blaise was responding with a curse, leaving Hermione able to perform a second curse.

"_Everte StatumI!"_ she yelled, propelling Blaise into the wall behind him. Her original slowing down curse had worn off, he jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Incendio!" Fire enveloped Hermione's skirt, burning slowly up her thigh. Patting it out quickly she barely dodged Blaise's second spell "Flipendo"

"Blaise is that all that you've got?"

"At least I wasn't on fire Hermione!"

"Fumos!" Hermione yelled, black smoke filled the room before casting "Wingardeum Levisosa" on herself to rise to the top of the cloud.

"Impressive Miss Granger, note class that the use of 'Fumos' is good in battle to escape as well as heal yourself quickly without being interrupted by your opponent!" Shacklebot lectured, nodding in Hermione's direction.

Stunning spells were sent by Blaise all through the cloud, no one had told him that she was no longer at the level where he was directing his attack. As seen studied the Head Boy's spells she figured out roughly where he was located before shouting out a few spells rapidly.

"_Immobulus! Lumos Solem! Finite incanteum! Rictusempra_!" Hermione grinned, it a short time whilst she was floating she had used the Freeze Charm, then cleared the smoke with a strong Lumos spell, undone the Freeze Charm before sending a tickling hex at Blaise.

"_Finite Incanteum_! What a close battle! Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini, both of you are excellent duelists I'm sure once Mr. Zabini had fought against the tickling hex Miss Granger would have suffered sometime equally as difficult! Well done! Ten points to each house!" the Professor smiled again, relieving Blaise of his tickling terror.

Hermione smiled and looked around the room, now everyone in the class understood that both Head Boy and Girl were on equal footing when it came to the battlefield, neither was stronger nor at an advantage – pureblood or not, they were equals.

Most of the Gryffindor's seemed to have more courage than Slytherin's as they began heading over to the other side of the room.

Blaise grinned at Hermione; he bowed again in appreciation for her efforts but headed towards Lavender Brown instead for a partner.

After muttering a quick repairing spell on her fire damaged skirt, Hermione considered her options, most Slytherin's were apt at charms and in past DADA classes but she could beat most of them with one eye closed. She knew of only two people in Slytherin that could beat her in duels and one was already with Lavender Brown.

"Granger." A cool voice greeted her snidely from behind.

"Malfoy, it seems like you're the only one excluding Blaise who is willing to take me on."

"Ha, I am sure many Slytherin's want to have a go at playing with a Gryffindor Princess but I doubt they would have met your make believe standards."

"And do you think you have met my standards?"

"I supersede your standards, not that I care if I do or don't, however you seem to know your curses and I am intent on disproving this old man's theories on how all persons possessing magic are equal." Draco Malfoy smirked, his eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"Bring it on Malfoy." Hermione spat, shoving out of his way as class was dismissed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Quills

Hermione ran up to the common room before lunch, she hadn't opened her letter yet and curiosity was eating away at her. Fumbling briefly with the hooks on her bags she retrieved the black envelope and it's attached packaged.

_Hermione,_

_The Halloween Ball was to introduce myself and bring to your attention how similar we are to one another. _

_You are my Christine Daaé and I hopefully am your Erik. I understand that I have not introduced my true identity to you, but patience Angel, once I know that you can see beyond who I act to be, I will unveil myself. Please refer to me as Erik or continue with Phantom if you choose._

_As I saw you on the platform at the beginning of our school year, your make over worried me greatly, for I did not want others to see you as I secretly did. You may have come to realize that many people this year have started noticing your beauty whereas I have always known it, under the heavy robes and stuffy clothes. I implore you to ignore them, as their wishes may not be as sincere as mine are. I held my breath when you looked at me knowing that you did not know how I feel. Do not worry my Christine, I did not know either until your unwavering defiance and wit had shown me that you are so much more than a mere bookworm or the brains behind Harry Potter. _

_May this be the beginning of many letters that we send to one another, oh and do not worry about having the owl find the correct person; if you haven't looked in the package please do so soon, it will explain how we can communicate without the audacity of an owl._

_You are a strong woman who needs a strong man to fight for and against her, doubt herself, yet pull her up higher than ever before. Fight with me Christine. _

_You are my guilty pleasure,_

_Erik_

Hermione was confused at first, her Phantom was protective, almost possessive with her – it was unnerving. She was undeniably flattered when he mentioned her understated appearance, before and after last Summer. '_I implore you to ignore them, as their wishes may not be as sincere as mine are…'_ "What the hell could that mean?" Hermione wondered out loud. Scrunching up her nose she reached for the cube shaped package. Hermione found it had the Extension Charm placed over it so that it could fit much more in the box than anticipated. Hermione pulled out three items: a rare colour changing peacock quill, an ornate box with tiny emeralds and diamonds covering the lid and finally, a simple gold necklace which held two little gold angel wings that fluttered lightly as she held it to the light.

She first decided it study the little box, as she opened it she found another letter from her Phantom:

_Christine, _

_For each letter you wish to write to me and I to you, place it inside this box and tap it thrice with your wand. The letter will be transferred into an identical box which is located in my room. When you have received a letter in response the emeralds will glow._

_I am looking forward to sparring with you._

_Erik_

Pursing her lips she sat on her bed deep in thought. Why would 'Erik' be so bold and cryptic at the same time? His gifts were a rare find – the ever-changing self inking peacock quill would have cost a fair amount, and it was beautiful, so very _her_. He knew her well enough to not get her a book as a gift. The same could be said about the necklace, simple and rare – it was beautiful and she felt so attached to it and the gift-giver already. Placing the necklace around her slender neck she tucked the box and the quill into her cupboard, she will have to think of a response during lunch and her next class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dear Erik,_

Hermione stared at the bare parchment that was the beginning of her letter to her suitor. Those two words were all that she could muster, nothing else sounded curious and suave, when she had written letters to Harry and Ron before they were always sharp and motherly but now she wanted to appear smooth and ladylike. How could those two words, with many to follow, sound put together? Hermione was stumped.

Hermione had noticed another female Gryffindor was having letter troubles as well – Ginny Weasley was slumped over her desk in Transfiguration, matching Hermione's expression of frustration.

"Having trouble writing a letter to Pansy?" Hermione whispered, peering over at the page and seeing Ginny's scribble that had been crossed out many times with angry lines.

"Yes," the red haired girl growled, "At first she was unsure of what I meant by a secret admirer, then she thought it was some idiot from Ravenclaw who fancied her – she thinks I'm a bloke! My letter is to explain to her that one, I'm female and two, she takes my breath away?"

"Maybe hint that you don't need a male appendage to see her beauty? And that even though she dances behind a mask, you want to dance with her?" Hermione thought softly, fiddling with her quill as it drew tiny swirls across the edge of her parchment.

"Sounds perfect 'Mione! I'll put in a few other things, but I don't want to come on too strong, neither should you with your lover boy." Ginny nodded, her eyes flickering across Hermione's wordless letter.

"Will do little one…" Hermione agreed, glancing at the clock on the wall, wishing her day would finish.

And then she had an idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Erik,_

_You sound a little cocky in thinking that I would just be your Christine without asking permission first. I am no one's Christine as you are no one's Erik. You are sweet to say that you have noticed before others and I appreciate your warnings on males – but how do I know that one of those males approaching me isn't you?_

_I must admit you must know me reasonably well as you mentioned the first night I met your persona, the Phantom, for the gifts you gave me are perfect. _

_However many people know me well enough to buy me a fancy quill, and being female automatically means I love shiny things so do you really know me? Or is it just an educated guess?_

_Looking forward to your sidestep Monsieur Phantom,_

_Hermione_

Hermione smirked; she actually _smirked_ like a Slytherin, "This letter will have him reeling." She grinned again, folding it neatly into the bejeweled box. Tapping the object three times she sent the letter away to its recipient.

"Your move Erik"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"" Blaise called, dragging out each vowel with his bellowing voice, "I'm boooooooooooooored, come play with me!"

"Blaise you sound like a petulant child, could you not yell when I'm trying to finish my assignments?" Hermione sighed, putting down her peacock quill and directly her glare at the grinning Italian man who had his arms folded across his broad chest.

"But I'm bored Angel butt! Come out to the field and fly with me!"

"No Blaise, you're a dick because you know I hate flying."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Hrmph! You never do anything fun, all you do is do homework, assignments, work with me on the upcoming balls and patrol schedules, not to mention you hang out with Potter and the Weasleys – how droll!"

"For your information I came back to further my education, not risk my neck a hundred feet in the air!" Hermione frowned; she had seen Blaise being restless before in their Heads Common Room, but not nearly as restless as he is now. Usually he would just audit the performance of all Prefects, hammering down on their flaws until the cowered.

"Please Hermione, Draco's being sullen on his patrol with some Hufflepuff idiot – saying something about having to collect his broom from Filch, your girlfriend Ginny is patrolling with her new fixation, Pansy; Theo is being Theo, and I'm probably right in guessing Potter and Weasley are playing Wizard's Chess or something yeah? We're by ourselves and you've completed every upcoming assignment, there's no more work for you to do! Come play!" Blaise stomped his foot after listing all of their friends schedules.

He was right, Ginny had barely anytime for Hermione anymore as she was spending it wooing Pansy Parkinson, Harry and Ron only cared about Quidditch and chess nowadays, with the occasional fling with different girls which left Hermione cooped up in her room, sending letters to her parents, or outside by the lake, working out.

It was a boring routine which she hated; maybe she did need more excitement in her life.

_Erik isn't exciting enough for you?_ One thought came to the front of her mind, it was almost a whisper.

_The Phantom has no idea who he is dealing with_! She countered

_Guess the feeling is mutual then_… her mind concluded.

"Hermy, 'Mione, Mimi, Angel, Bucktooth, Bookworm, oh Smartest witch of her age! I request that you join me on a broom, I will help you get rid of that pesky fear and understand why we boys love it!" Blaise dramatically sang, throwing his arms under hers and pulling her up off her seat.

"I swear you're gay Mr. Zabini!" Hermione laughed, allowing herself to be carried out of the dorm and down to the Quidditch grounds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I don't know about this Blaise…" Hermione started, she was already 50 feet in the air during this conversation, "What if I fall and die?"

"You'll fly, you're an angel remember?" Zabini joked, but hovered closer as her faced paled at the thought of becoming an angel a little too soon in life. "It's ok sweets, just remember, hold it like a golf club, firm but gentle, you control it, not the other way around. Got it?"

Hermione nodded, her silent fear spoke louder than any words could.

"Now we're going to play a little game called follow me, just like the name suggests, you follow me in all my magnificent glory. It'll help you become more comfortable as we fly higher." Blaise smiled, flashing his bright white teeth as he hovered a little further away from Hermione.

"You can do this, you helped defeat Voldemort, you can do this, you've beaten grown men in duels, breathe Hermione, in, out, in, out…" she scolded herself, loosening her grip on the school regulation broom.

"Okay, ready to go? Let's go!" the Head Boy swung hard to the left.

Hermione paused for a moment before following with a weak left turn.

"Harder you stupid scaredy cat! Stop being weak!" Blaise yelled in frustration, Hermione looked up angrily; she had _never_ let herself be called weak in front of _anyone_.

She pulled a hard left and encircled Blaise. "Bring it on you arrogant jerk!"

Blaise shot off like a bullet, Hermione followed closely behind, he dove, she dove and soon a few students began noticing their antics.

Hermione's hair rippled behind her as she decided she wanted to take the lead.

"Try and catch me Blaise!"

Hermione pulled into a loop before ricocheting across the Forbidden Forest; she spun around tightly and weaved through the Whomping Willow before flying up well above two hundred feet in the air. Just as Blaise reached her she pulled her broom backwards, causing it to flip before rocketing down and breakneck speed to the ground. She wanted this, she wanted this adrenaline as the wind shredded through her hair and pierced her eyes. The sky had darkened – _was it night time already?_ Hermione could hear Blaise faintly calling to her, something about the wind and before she knew it a crack of lightening cracked beside her and the wind increased its speed, rendering Hermione's broom useless.

Hermione felt herself scream as the wind taunted her, throwing her and the broom back and forth. Her eyes scanned the skies for Blaise and she found him being held back by two students as he tried to fly up again to help her.

"Hermione! Stay calm!" he called, the wind had now taken her further up from her dive – now at 120 feet she screamed again.

Another crack of lightening snapped close to her, she knew it was only a matter of time before once actually struck her, with her body frozen in fear Hermione clung to the broom stick in hope to steer it to the ground.

With her palms sweaty and mind racing Hermione had forgotten all about what Blaise had taught her about flying. She gripped the handle too tight as the broom dove down uncontrollably.

80 feet

Something small had been flung at her by the wind, bruising her shoulder.

50 feet

Hermione felt her nose begin to bleed.

30 feet

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the end product.

Then she was lighter than air. Hermione was floating, suddenly surrounded by warmth; she nuzzled in closer to the source. "So this is what it must feel like to die, I didn't feel a thing; maybe I fainted before I crashed?" Hermione pondered, not wanting to open her eyes just yet.

"It is lucky I am the only one to hear such stupidity spewing from your mouth Hermione." A husky voice chuckled, pulling her closer.

Hermione's eyes flung open, she found herself on a broom still, but enveloped in the arms of a man.

"You weren't meant to fly just yet Angel."

"Who said I wanted to?"

"And yet here we are." The Phantom stated, expertly swerving through the treacherous storm. "Now hold on tightly to me and me only." He instructed, dodging an airborne branch.

The Phantom landed carefully through an open window of the Hospital Wing, their footsteps echoed in the empty ward.

Hermione pulled herself from his clasps, immediately straightening up and fixing her clothes before studying her rescuer. Exactly like her memory savored, Erik was tall and strong, his body covered with grey jeans and a heavy black hoodie jacket which covered the top half of his face. A dark blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck covered the rest of his face and neck, leaving nothing to be seen.

"I never thought I would see Hermione Granger on a broom a couple of hundred feet in the air, let alone trying to kill herself in the middle of a storm." He mused; she could almost _feel_ him smiling through his words.

"Thought I'd try and live life on the edge." She breathless responded, still checking that all of her limbs were still in tact. "Plus it didn't look like it was going to storm when Blaise and I started."

"Ah yes Zabini, someone will have to speak to him about endangering your life and its consequences."

Hermione paused, she wanted to argue that Blaise did not put her life into danger and it was entirely her fault, but that didn't matter at the moment, the Phantom had saved her life, or at least her bones from being broken.

"You saved my life." She blurted out, she began fidgeting and wringing her hands nervously.

"It was my way of having time with you in order to ask you two things." Erik carefully explained, his hands delved into his pockets and pulling out a small box.

Hermione's hearted skipped a beat for some reason, "Yes?" she mumbled meekly.

"Don't answer before I ask silly girl," he chided, "will you do me the honours in being my Christine? As I am not allowed to call you such without your permission." He popped open the box and unveiled a miniature long stem black rose. With a swift engorgement charm the rose grew to the size of a normal rose as he offered it to her.

"Will I get to see your face if I become your Christine?" Hermione retorted, eyeing the rose and its bearer.

"You will soon enough, now is that a yes?"

"No, it's a 'what is the next question?' answer."

Erik chuckled, forcing the rose into her cold hands. "The next question depends on your first but it won't hurt to ask it as well. Will you be my date for the Christmas Ball?"

Suddenly the doors banged open and the voices of Harry, Ron and Blaise came streaming in. "Who the fuck is that?" Ron yelled, drawing attention to Hermione's rescuer, all eyes suddenly honed in on Erik.

Hermione's face fell, watching her moment with her suitor crumble away. She didn't want to let Erik be caught and his identity found out in front of everyone, no, she wanted _that_ moment to be private.

"You may call me Juliet, I am sure I will need a partner to complete my costume." Hermione hurriedly answered, thanking her parents for her ability to think on her feet and for her love in Shakespeare.

With that, her suitor nodded as he jumped out the window with broom in tow.

"Where the bloody hell did the git go?" Ron asked, racing to the window ledge in hope to get a glimpse of Hermione's rescuer.

"'Mione, who the hell was that?" Harry enquired, matching Ron's dumbfounded expression.

"Someone that knows how to fly a broom Potter," Blaise mused, a quizzical smile played on his lips as his eyes fell on her scratched appearance, "Hermione, let's call Pomfrey and get you healed."

Hermione nodded, she was glad that Blaise has changed the subject – however slightly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe you let ZABINI of ALL people to take you out flying!" Ron glowered between stuffing his face with a pork chop. His food had received most of his pent up anger and jealously as it lay almost as mush on his plate.

"He was bored, I was sick of sitting there doing nothing at all, you two are the ones who are always busy with each other – or girls."

" –and look what happened when someone else took you out, if it were Ron or I you would have never gotten caught in that storm, you wouldn't have the bruises you have now!" Harry continued for Ron, as he was shoveling now more mash potato into his mouth.

Hermione sighed as she pushed her salad around her plate; they weren't going to let this go easily, when it came down to it, they were peas in a pod who all possess Gryffindor's strong stubbornness and today, they were stubbornly blaming Blaise for her accident. Remaining silent, her eyes lifted on focused on the ever-shrinking Slytherin table before resting on Malfoy and Blaise. The former donned a playful smirk on his face with his hair skewed in all directions, he flicked bits of beef onto the Head Boy's plate Hermione assumed in retaliation to the Italian boys witty remarks. She had noticed Malfoy was always either with Blaise, or disappeared off the face of the Earth, Hermione never saw the Slytherin Prince walking in the corridors anymore except during classes or in the Great Hall briefly for meals – she was perplexed.

"-now she's not even listening, hey Hermione, McGonagall is going to kick you out of Hogwarts because your marks are too high and she wants you to be the new Head Mistress at Beauxbatons in France!"

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Harry's statement, her head snapped from the Slytherin table and onto her best friend's jovial face. "What was the Harry?"

"He's kidding 'Mione, you know, a joke? Man you were really zoned out then, one would almost think you were checking out the Slytherin table!" Ron laughed, leaning over the table to nudge her with his fork.

"Ha, ha yeah Ron, I was checking out all of the tail there since there's none here!" Hermione retorted her sarcasm laced each word.

"Well I was…" Ginny murmured next to her, the female Weasley had been quiet throughout the whole of dinner, her brow furrowed as if too deep in thought for a seventeen year old girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Routines

Hermione's alarm chirped noisily into her ear. It was 5am on a Monday morning and a pin dropping could be heard throughout the castle. Quickly shutting off her alarm Hermione groggily pulled on a pair of grey shorts with a light pink long sleeve top on. Grabbing her runners as she exited the bedroom she heard angry grumbles from her roommates, ignoring their protests of the time, she made her way onto the grounds to begin her routine.

Dew rested on the grass like tiny diamonds as the sun was slowly rising from its slumber. Hermione closed her eyes, she thought of the previous Summer where her father and her would face off every morning, he had blind folded her and let her other senses heighten, that's how she learnt and now she was starting again. Her ears pricked at the breeze tickling the leaves of the Whomping Willow and her nose smelt hints of freshly cut grass; with her arms outstretched she began to move her body – slowly at first, but as her senses heightened further with her eyes tightly closed she felt her legs land a perfect roundhouse kick, followed closely by a split kick. Hermione felt her heart beating quickly as her fists clenched as she swung hooks and jabs with each alternate arm blocking afterwards.

Catching her breath for a moment, Hermione carefully opened her eyes, the sun shone down on the disappearing diamonds on the grounds and noises carried from the castle signaling the hundreds of students making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She decided to jog up to the castle as it was 6:30am by her watch and she needed to stay on schedule.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At 7:30am exactly Hermione walked through the doors of the Great Hall, a few small groups of students were up chatting away, some lone students were falling asleep in their breakfast and her friends, excluding Ginny were still sleeping in their beds. She readjusted her fitted blouse and tugged at her shorter-than-usual grey pleated skirt as she eyed the red haired girl, who was nursing a cup of hot chocolate sleepily.

"Morning Ginny!" Hermione sung, heaping herself onto the chair opposite the Weasley, she grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and began dishing eggs and sausages onto her plate hungrily.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny yawned, her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, "how can you be so happy in the mornings?"

"A little bit of early morning exercise and I'm right as rain!" nothing could dampen Hermione's mood, everything was working today on schedule.

"Clearly you don't like staying up late like myself then." The red haired girl grumbled, shuddering at the thought of getting up early enough to run around.

"Have you been staying back for more rounds then?" Hermione queried, her brain grabbing tiny pieces of information from the past few weeks regarding her closest girl friend.

_Lots of rounds with Pansy it seems…_ her mind frantically pooling conclusions out.

"Yeah, with Pansy," Ginny admitted, Hermione exhaled sharply but nodded for Ginny to continue; "I don't know what it is about her, she's so goddamn witty and she's classy when she's not being a show pony for those other daft Slytherin girls. I've even seen her without her make up, she looks gorgeous so I keep telling her not to wear any on our rounds and you know what? She actually hasn't for the past week! Hermione it's really confusing me, I thought she'd be fun to play with because she had apparently slept with nearly all the boys but she's just…"

"I get it Ginny, well I don't but I sort of understand." Hermione closed her eyes, trying to remove the picture of her best friend Ginny and Malfoy's whore enveloped within each other from her imagination.

Ginny giggled softly, "So let's change the topic before you get too turned on, I heard your sidekicks spotted a mysterious man rescuing you yesterday afternoon, care to tell me about _that_ encounter?"

Hermione squirmed in her seat, she didn't like gossiping and getting really girly-girl as she found herself too uncomfortable discussing her private life. "Well," she began slowly, "I was falling and all of a sudden, Erik comes and sweeps me into his arms and stops me from crashing into the ground and flies us to the Hospital Wing…"

"And! That's all? I can't believe it! Did he just dump you there? And why did you call him Erik? Is his real name Erik? Did you see what he looked like? HURRY UP AND TELL ME!" Ginny's mouth spewed questions, barely allowing herself time to breathe.

"Ginny! Woah, slow down! I haven't finished!"

"Then shut up and tell me! I mean, just tell me!"

"Okay, well, after he put me down, he asked me to be his Christine and be his partner for the Yule Ball." Hermione concluded, ignoring Ginny's squeals that almost pierced her eardrum.

"This is so cute! What are you two dressing up as? Why is he calling you Christine? Is his name Erik?" Ginny almost fell off her seat in excited, her questions were fired off quicker than her infamous Bat-Boogey Hex.

"Ginny calm down, I don't want everyone knowing about it." Hermione warned as her eyes darted around at their sparse housemates; "Christine and Erik are characters from a Muggle movie called Phantom of the Opera, where Christine is the object of a deformed man's - whose name is Erik - desire. He wears a mask to cover his hideous face as he kidnaps her in hope to make her fall in with him." She glanced around the Hall again, "I told him I was dressing as Juliet Capulet this time and that he should know who to dress up as." Hermione's voice dropped down to a whisper, leaning closer to her red haired friend.

"Do you think he will know what that means?" Ginny returned her whisper, her voice hoarse from squealing.

"Logically he should, as Romeo and Juliet is more famous than Phantom of the Opera, or the characters are far more recognizable…" Hermione concluded, finishing her breakfast and gathering her books- and mentally her thoughts.

"Do you know what this means?" the youngest Weasley's azure blue eyes lit up that rivalries the late Albus Dumbledore's eyes. "We get to go and buy you a costume! Go all out to shock your mysterious Erik!"

"I'm going to DADA." Hermione sighed in response, she did hate shopping.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was 9am by Hermione's delicate silver watch; she was exactly where she wanted to be in Professor Shacklebot's DADA class and unfortunately still paired up with Malfoy. The problem was, he wasn't there yet.

"Class, please pair up with your partners from last time, we will be working on a small project which includes both physical and mental preparation. You will be- ah Mister Malfoy, strange, this class starts at 9am sharp and yet you appear at 9:05am, is there something wrong with my clock?"

"Barely, I am just running a little behind time, five minutes won't kill you _sir_." Malfoy drawled, sauntering through the door, his appearance was nothing short of disheveled: his tie hung loosely around his neck as his hair fell over his half-lidded grey eyes; his shirt not tucked in and creased Hermione was sure he had only just gotten up a moment before.

"Five minutes more and you would have missed the assignment, I tend to not like repeating myself Mister Malfoy, for those five minutes, and your poor attire, five points from Slytherin." Shacklebot turned back to the class, allowing Malfoy to take his seat next to Hermione; "As I was saying, you will be showing what you have learnt from both your seven years of schooling, plus what you have learnt from the Second War and create a battle scenario which will be demonstrated by both parties in your team against each other. You will be forced to dive out of the way of curses and I will be creating elemental and environment forces to surround and distract you. This is your only and final exam for DADA for your NEWTS and that's why I have told you at the beginning of the year so that you have plenty of time to prepare for it. This timeframe should tell you exactly how high of standard we expect from all students in this class and I will be marking you with another two professors to ensure no favoritism and no one comes into harms way."

Professor Shacklebot paused, letting the assignment sink into everyone's mind. Hermione didn't realize that she was holding her breath for the whole time the DADA Professor was speaking, a thousand ideas popped into her head and her heart began to beat faster and the thought of reenacting a battle scene with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy…" Hermione spat quietly, pulling out her quill and began furiously writing down her ideas.

"Granger, stop having sexual thoughts in that big bookworm head of yours of me, I don't want to be the object of your affection. You're only just acceptable sitting next to me because you seem to have discovered a hairbrush and puberty."

"Ugh!" she threw down her quill, "didn't you learn the last time? If not I am _more_ than happy to teach you another lesson in _not_ insulting someone."

"Granger, I don't like threats from people who are scrapping the barrel for any hint of magic in their bodies."

"That's IT!" she screeched, jumping up from her chair and slamming down her hand on the floor. "You are the most annoying, arrogant fuckwit I have _ever_ met in my entire life. I am not only _equal_ to you Malfoy, but I _best_ you in every class we have together. I don't even hate you anymore that's how much I am sick of you, why can't you go back into the big empty manor you seem to call home and live a pitiful existence hating everything that is you and so much more. Why can't you be civilized like the rest of humanity?"

Hermione's words bounced off the stone walls, their echoes made her realize that she had made a bigger scene than anticipated.

"Miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor for swearing in class, ten points for interrupting the class and you will be serving a detention tonight with me at 6pm in this classroom." Professor Shacklebot's strong voice broke the silence; it rang of authority and disappointment; his eyes never leaving a scroll of parchment in front of him.

Malfoy smirked, leaning back into his chair and studying Hermione, she felt her body shaking in anger, she _hated_ getting detention.

"Well Granger, aren't you going to apologize to the class and I? Mainly me because face it, I'm the only one that will enjoy it as _much_ as you'd like me to." The ferret nonchalantly laughed, folding his arm over his brood chest elegantly.

"And Mister Malfoy, since are so adamant in encouraging these outbursts you can join Miss Granger in detention tonight as well, same time, same place. For every minute either one of you are late, five points will be deducted from your respective house. Now can you please sit together and discuss your project." Shacklebot sighed; rolling up the parchment, there was almost a flicker of annoyance that flashed across his face.

Hermione slipped back into her seat next to the blonde haired git, her face was nearly as red as Ron's hair.

"Now, Granger, shall we get down to business since you've already provided the entertainment?" Malfoy curtly spoke, his voice smooth and defiant.

"I'm glad you have come up to my level of thinking," Hermione sweetly said, smiling at Malfoy's sudden grimace, "so as most students will most probably be focusing on either their own movements of the battle as that's the only battle they know of but instead I was thinking of combining both physical fighting with magic, I'd like to have as demonstrating the logical and illogical methods of fighting and the emotions behind a battle."

"You want us to fight like savage Muggles?" Malfoy sneered, pulling his crossed arms tighter together.

"There is no other satisfaction than beating the pulp out of someone you loath. Spells can harm a person but it's so much different when you're using your hand hands to damage the life of another." She stated simply, looking directly at him.

For a moment their eyes locked, it felt like time stood still, both had passion flaring in their eyes and neither were ready to look away.

"Enough for now class, I expect to have at least some ideas ready to be presented to me in our next class, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, I will see you tonight." Professor Shacklebot interrupted, shuffling his parchment loudly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well, as much as I love a little tongue lashing, you probably shouldn't have screamed fuckwit in class you know?"

"Blaise, seriously, I'm not in the bloody mood! Malfoy made me humiliate myself in front of a Professor! I have to work with him ALL YEAR!" Hermione threw her bag across the room and let it hit the wall and spill out books and parchments from today, she stomped around angrily as the Head Boy attempted to reason with her.

"Hermione, think about it, you're just as horrible to him sometimes, maybe try and call a truce or something? Just for the project? Then all other times when you're not in class or working on DADA stuff you can yell at each other until your heart's content."

Hermione paused and contemplated, "Would the arrogant bastard even agree to that? He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. He makes me so mad I just want to scream! He's ruined my schedule! How am I suppose to get all of my homework done!" like vomit, her anger poured out of her mouth and hurled itself at the Italian.

"You know he's not that much of an asshole when he's treated the right way." Blaise sighed, picking up one of her booked that were sprawled across the floor and flicking through it.

"I'm not going to kiss the ground he's walking on!"

"I mean be civil Princess, C-I-V-I-L. Unfortunately, Draco's a bit snobby, but you have to be kind to get kind." Her friend assured her as he slowly began collecting her books and notes off the ground and putting them back into her bag. "Now, go to your detention, remember what I said, and just don't let him get to you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Stupid Malfoy, as if he's going to respond to someone being civil to him… he doesn't deserve it, ugh I hate you, you pathetic sod! You just have to make my life difficult…" Hermione grumbled as she stomped her way to the DADA classroom at 5:45pm.

"Miss Granger, you seem unusually volatile today, can you tell me why that is?" Professor Shacklebot queried, he was sitting at his desk with no Malfoy in sight.

"Well Professor, I hate that I am discriminated against because of my heritage."

"Yet you discriminate against Mister Malfoy's heritage just as much."

"Only because he was the one who introduced me to the term mudblood."

"As oppose to anyone else that could have introduced to that word? I'm sure you would have come across it one way or another."

"He thinks he is better than everyone else."

"That is his upbringing; Mister Malfoy does come from a once influential and proud family."

"I don't care, he is not better than I am!"

"So you think that you are better than him?"

"No! Well, yes, at least I am nice to others!"

"Hermione," Shacklebot paused, "have you ever stopped to think how similar you and Mister Malfoy are? Maybe that's why he gets under your skin so much."

Hermione halted in her argument, she had never considered it, she had always seen the ferret Draco Malfoy as a pathetic coward, someone who is arrogant and disrespectful and for someone like Kingsley Shacklebot to point our similarities between the Hermione and Draco sent shivers down her spine.

_He did smile at you once, maybe he was giving you a chance…_

"Professor, how long will we be in detention for?" an arrogant voice sneered from the entrance of the classroom, announcing the arrival of one Draco Malfoy.

_Please don't tell me he heard that last bit!_ One of Hermione's thoughts squeaked.

"Considering that both of you being the two brightest students in the school for some unknown reason can't get along I've decided to make you get along. I will be locking you in this classroom, there is a bathroom in my office at the back and you will not be leaving until you too have convinced the room that you can and will befriend each other. Call the house elves if you require food but I will be back at 7am tomorrow morning." And with that, the elderly Kingsley Shacklebot swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him from his haste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They were sitting in silence across from each other for nearly an hour. Hermione was seething, she had no idea that Shacklebot could be so cruel and she was kicking herself for not bringing homework along to aid her boredom.

"Stupid old coot." She heard Malfoy say, he was currently transfiguring desks and chairs into various objects on the other side of the room.

She couldn't help but admire his work; each wand movement was technically perfect, as if he were a machine and every enchantment she heard was pronounced flawlessly. She was entranced by the efficiency of his magic but her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a small chocolate brown puppy pounced on her leg.

"What are you doing here lovely?" Hermione cooed, picking him up and nestling the animal closely. It was an incredibly heavy for a puppy but its eyes were so bold and dark she couldn't help but nuzzle it's prickly fur. "You are so cute!"

"Hey Granger, I knew you were the teacher's pet but you don't have to be so close to his chair!" Malfoy jeered, sauntering over to admire his handiwork.

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, she thought back to her conversation with Blaise. _What's the worse that could happen?_

"Malfoy, that was pretty amazing transfiguration, I'm actually impressed, not many full-grown wizards can do that." She complimented him sweetly, carefully placing the panting animal down before it bounded off.

The blonde hair boy looked at her strangely and with a flick of his wand, the puppy squealed as its feet grew and become bronze, it's body warped until it was no longer an adorable puppy – it was a mere chair again. "Well, when you have my Wizarding background, it's expected of you."

"Still, it was very nice, when did you learn that? I've tried it a few times, I can change quills into birds and ink pots into snakes among other things…" Hermione trailed off, she adjusted her outfit – a red figure hugging woolen dress with thick grey tights and a matching grey cardigan – and turned properly to face her present company.

"Has anyone told you, you talk too much?"

"Many times, but it's never unnecessary." She retorted, studying his marble-like face. Hermione suddenly thought back to the day when she thought he smiled at her, she wanted to see it again.

The young Malfoy looked her over carefully, "Why are you suddenly trying to be nice to me Granger? You've never considered it before." His words measured as if to test the waters.

"Because, I am sick of fighting over something so petty, I have proven myself time and time again to everyone that I belong in the Wizarding world and yet people including you still don't believe it. We have to work together for the whole year and I'll be damned if my NEWTS and my future wither away just because of some silly school yard bully." Hermione sighed; she massaged her temples but felt a weight lift off her chest. It felt weird to admit this all to her childhood enemy but he was there, and he listened.

Silence hung in the air like fog, it masked his expression and her relief but it was a comfortable silence.

"You always got under my skin Granger you know that? You were so arrogant in your own naïve way and from that; you were always so cold to everyone who didn't immediately accept you. However," he paused, she didn't even realize she was holding her breath at that point; "you are the only worthy sparring partner to me and the only one with the wits to almost beat me."

Hermione leaned closer, her ears pricked up at the hint of a small compliment. Her breath was slow and soft but her heart was racing.

"Almost?" she lifted an eyebrow, "you know I am your equal." Hermione slid off her chair and stepped closer to him, just as she was merely inches away she looked up into his eyes, she jutted her chin out. "And as your equal, I suggest I should be treated like one. Shall we call a truce?"

Malfoy's light eyes narrowed at her proposition, his face was a mask of impassiveness. "Well Granger, since you are my apparent equal, you wouldn't be stupid enough to agree to ground rules of said truce."

Hermione nodded, gesturing him to continuing. _He's actually being courteous! What will happen next, Harry professing his love for McGonagall?_

_I wonder if he will smile tonight…_ her last thought freaked her out, why would she think that? Hermione lifted a hand to her forehead to check if she was running a fever to explain her delusional comment.

"Firstly, I don't know what your friends do, but I do not care about your feelings, or problems, unless it involves me – even then, it will be a struggle for me to bother." Hermione snorted in agreement, "Second, this is only for the project and any other class we have, however, my truce will be with you and you alone, so keep your dogs at bay." Malfoy continued, ignoring Hermione's unfeminine vocal noise.

"Third, keep _your_ dogs at bay." Hermione shot back, instantly feeling defensive about her two closest male friends.

Malfoy sent her a puzzled look, "My _friends_ have been nothing but nice to you, oh don't worry," he held up his hand as he saw her open her mouth to protest; "I've noticed how you and Zabini have acted towards each other, just try and keep him out of your pants alright?" Hermione fell silent once again, she could not deny the Slytherin's, excluding Malfoy up until this point, had been polite.

The tall blonde boy smirked, he was still only inches away from her, and she caught a wisp of rich oak and the smell of a sea breeze. "So do we have a deal?" he murmured, stepping closer, his scent was making her giddy.

"Err… Sure, but rest assure Malfoy, if you do not follow the truce, I _will_ ruin you." Hermione blinked, she immediately stepped back and crossed her arms. "Now shall we start discussing our goddamn project?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Whoops, so Hermione stayed in her old Gryffindor dorms the night before. But don't tell anyone! Well that's my explanation. Sorry for the inconsistency!**

Chapter Six: Exchanges of Many Kinds

A look, a glare, sparring, loss of breath

And a smirk, oh yes, the smirk.

Hermione was at a loss, the night before in detention the room refuse to unlock itself until she made Malfoy laugh at one of her retorts. They sat down facing each other, each refusing to back down from their ideas about how the battle should be presented and what curses and defensive strategies should be utilized. Malfoy made a remark about how crude it was to pummel someone until she replied: "Let Blaise fuck your mother and see if you want to send him a curse or punch his lights out then."

_He laughed, it was hollow and hoarse; Hermione almost fell out of her chair as she did not know what he was doing. _

_He stopped when he noticed Hermione staring open-mouthed at his reaction. "You'll catch flies in that trap Granger." Malfoy smirked; it was almost like the smile she saw in the Great Hall._

_Hermione snapped out of her daze "Shut up Malfoy."_

"_No, I rather enjoy you staring at me like my own personal fan club groupie. Never knew you had it in you! Nott and I thought you were with Weaselette!"_

Hermione suppressed a giggle, her childhood enemy and her laughed after that, right before the door clicked open and it all went back to normal.

"_Thanks for the waste of time Granger." Malfoy said as he sauntered off towards the dungeons._

"Ugh! He was only nice until he was able to escape. Am I really that bad?" she grumbled, clambering out of bed and making her way downstairs into the Heads' common room.

"Well when you look like that, yes, yes you are Granger."

Hermione let out a shriek, there, on the silver couch, was Draco Malfoy. His hair was naturally tousled blonde hair hung loosely over his eyes and he was seated across from Blaise as their game of Wizards Chess left unattended.

_Yep, has definitely not changed one bit... Stupid for even thinking he would, he deserves an Oscar for his performance..._ she thought bitterly.

"Calm down Hermione, albeit he's in here early but it is a school day, I'm surprised you've slept in actually... Nice pajamas though." Blaise smiled, his eyes darting over her exposed flesh.

Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment; her attire comprised of a tight white singlet and black and white boxers which barely covered her behind.

"You better get ready, it's 8am, and class is in an hour." He continued, leaning further back into the lounge.

At this, she yelped and ran up the stairs again, completely ignoring interested glances from both boys.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You alright 'Mione? I have never seen you eat that much food in a while, that quickly." Harry asked, looking quizzical at Hermione's plate. She had piled every bit of eggs and sausage onto her plate as she began rivaling Ron Weasley for rapid consumption of food.

"Geez, haven't you been fed in a while Hermione?" exclaimed Ginny as she began checking out her appearance in her goblet.

She responded with a grunt as she slowed down, today was already a crap day to begin with so she had decided that this would be her break day and after classes, she'll go down to the lake and unwind.

_Stupid piece of shit Malfoy, I'd love to wipe his fucking smirk of his pale-ass face…_

Hermione stabbed her eggs a few more times before throwing down her cutlery, gathering her book bag and leaving for her first class of the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Now class, today we will be focusing on the utilization and potential results of the Temporary Evolution Potion. Please note that you will _not_ be testing it until I have approved it at the end of our class today." Professor Slughorn beamed down at the moody class in front of him, Hermione included.

Harry and Ron were seated behind her as per the new seating arrangements and she was seated next to Ginny.

"I wonder what this potion will give me 'Mione." Ginny whispered, brushing her hair out of her face and glancing over to a familiar black haired female across the room.

"The potion should temporarily give you an edge judging on what environment you are surrounded by and what the user requires at the present time, say if you take it in a cold environment one can momentarily grow thick woolen fur over their whole body to help mediate body temperature." Hermione stated, chopping up flobberworms, "The effects can last up to three days and unfortunately, there is no antidote, you've simply have got to ride it out."

"That's lucky if you're freezing your arse off in the Himalayas or something; but what effects could take place in the classroom environment? Are we all going to develop better eye sight in the dark dungeons and the ability to walk faster to class?"

"Ginny, nice try, but I don't think that will happen," Hermione thought carefully, "maybe the evolutionary changes will be from a personal stand point as oppose to a physical environment?"

The girls continued their discussion while Neville's cauldron bubbled over fruitlessly and Pansy Parkinson's potion was spilled as Nott leant over to retrieve some of her spare ingredients. The class was nearing to an end as predominantly the pairs finished up their potions and awaited Professor Slughorn's assessment.

"Are we ready class? Let's start with Mister Zabini and Mister Malfoy's potion" Slughorn announced, swiftly moving to a few desks across from Hermione's. Her eyes flickered over to the pair, each of the expressions were impossible to read but she knew at least Blaise would be sweating bullets. "Taste your potion lads and let us all see what changes _you need_."

The Head Boy was the first to grab his goblet and scoop up the midnight blue liquid, hues of blue and purple speckled in the light. With one deep breath he consumed in a single gulp and smiled. Seconds became minutes until Lavender shrieked loudly, a few gasps followed and Hermione gagged. Blaise's chest was slowly being opened by an imaginary hand, no blood was pouring out; it was as if someone was just peeling back his skin and muscles to show what was inside. Hermione saw a beating heart behind his glowing white bones; veins and arteries were wrapped intricately around and in his organs as the noise of his heart beat echoed with the classroom.

"Mister Zabini," everyone could see Professor Slughorn had a small smile on his elderly face, "do you feel any pain?"

"No sir," it's kind of cold though, I feel so exposed!" Blaise weakly joked, his smooth olive skin had lightened a few shades in shock.

Professor Slughorn beamed down on him, "Now could anyone tell me why the potion has decided to depict Mister Zabini's internal structure?"

"Well it seems you have a heart after all Blaise!" Theodore Nott joked, his words fell on deaf ears surrounding Slughorn's first test subject.

Hermione thought, it was almost like the potion worked in riddles, "Nott you're close, but I think it's to show that he is human?" she concluded, looking at her fellow Head. Blaise tilted his head to the side in befuddlement.

"Very good Miss Granger! 20 points to Gryffindor for analyzing the potions swift effects – do not worry Mister Zabini, this effect has gotten it's point across so I doubt that it will last much longer!" the Professor slapped Blaise on the back before turning to the rest of the class, "Now everyone, let's all do this together as I'm sure you would rather see the effects and leave class, rather than stay back late!"

Each student murmured in agreement, before gathering their cups and collecting each of their potions to try. Hermione dipped her cup deep into the cauldron, her heart beating against her chest threatening to jump out. Swallowing the potion whole she felt it sliding down and seeping into every part of her body and her world went black.

"Ginny! Where are you! Did someone blow out the candles?" Hermione shrieked, her arms spread out wide as she flailed in hope to grab something to steady herself.

"Hermione! What the hell I'm right in front of you! Can't you see me?" she heard Ginny's frantic voice speak, as hands clasped around her arms.

Hermione stilled herself, her mind flying a thousand miles an hour. "No Ginny, I can't see, help me, get Professor Slughorn." She whispered, "Please put me in a chair before you go Ginny, and get Harry and Ron too."

Ginny's silence was all Hermione heard, apart from the laughter that was flung around the room which included Blaise's "Draco! What the hell!" and Ron's "Harry! Where are you? Did you bring your cloak with you or something? I can't see you! All I can see is your blood bag hanging in mid air!"

"SILENCE! Now, before the bell rings I would like to go through all of your effects starting with Mister Potter's." The class fell silent at their Potion Professor's words. "Now Mister Potter, why do you think the potion has turned you invisible?"

"Because, well I think I either stuffed up really badly," a few classmates chuckled, "or the potion made a literal translation of me wanting to be invisible for once in my life."

"Good, good, well done Harry. Now Mister Weasley?"

All Hermione could hear were bouts of giggles surrounding her. "Why do you think you have been turned into a Hippogriff?" a few more sniggers followed Slughorn's question.

"Errr… not sure Professor?" Ron answered, Hermione could tell he was anxious.

"It's because you're an ugly git Ron!" a familiar voice jested.

"Shut up Dean you dickhead!" Ron responded in a growled, Hermione's eyes were open but all she could see was darkness, she yearned to see what her friends and classmates had turned out as.

"Mister Weasley, language, and since you cannot figure yours out, as I'm sure most of you are unable to as of yet, this shall be your assignment which will be due next Tuesday – by then all effects should have worn off. " Professor Slughorn's words were met with groans from Hermione's surroundings.

"How the fuck am I going to write an essay on my effects when I cannot see anything!" she growled to her left, hoping it was Ginny who was sitting next to her still.

"Miss Granger, it's a pity you just lost the points you earned earlier in the class because of that unlady-like behavior, and as I stated, the effects should have worn off by now. You are all excused from the rest of today's classes as most will not be able to attend with causing a minor disruption. I expect a five foot essay mind you which includes a hypothesis and potential other variables of the results from the potion. Good day." And with that, Hermione felt blood creeping to her face in shame; she was really losing her grip on being a responsible Head Girl. Head Girls' were _not_ meant to lose points for their house.

"Come on 'Mione, you can hop on Ron and we'll take you back to your Common Room." She heard Harry's voice interrupting her thoughts as arms encircled her waist and lifted her off her chair. "Gin, would please grab her book bag?"

"Potter, I don't think it's wise that you put a blind girl, who is still slightly afraid of heights, on a fake Hippogriff, by an invisible boy to her Common Room where you have no idea of the password as it has changed as of today. Oh and with a half Dragon-Girl carrying her books." The Head Boy argued, Hermione concluded that he was somewhat behind her. Blaise's words rang in her ears. _I already knew that Ron was a Hippogriff and Harry couldn't be seen, but Ginny is a half dragon? Probably because she wants to show people that she isn't a scared little girl anymore…_

"Zabini, bugger off, no one asked for your help." She heard Weasley growl, his feathers rustled quietly.

"Since Blaise resides with blind Granger I think he should escort her back to _their_ common room, don't you think? Blaise's wound is nearly closed up and he is more than able to carry her book bag as well. Go off and go see Hagrid, maybe he'll be able to tame you lot." The smooth, unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy slinked into the conversation, another rustle of feathers were heard. Hermione assumed it was Ron who was never comfortable around their childhood enemy.

"That's probably best Harry…" Ginny said beside Hermione, "Come on, we can check on her later, you just want to wait it out right Hermione?"

Hermione just stood there, this was nothing like her training blindfolded again, because in training, she could always open her eyes and see; but here, she felt alone and vulnerable – a sitting duck.

"Hermione?" she heard Ron push her for an answer.

"Look, Blaise just take me – and you better not let me go. Ginny, swing by after lunch so I can go to the bathroom and eat if that's ok and boys, you two can start your assignments since I cannot. As well as gather necessary notes and homework assignments from all the classes we are going to miss today. Everyone okay with that plan?" words streamed from her mouth, she felt less vulnerable when she was giving orders.

Everyone murmured in agreement, it seems no one liked to disagree with Hermione when she was directing. "Good, Blaise, I'm ready when you are." She confessed, holding out her free had that was on attached to Harry's arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Blaise, I'm fine, just go and do something so you can stop bothering me!" Hermione sighed, sitting down again on one of the couches in the common room; she sank low into the pillows in deep annoyance. Ever since Blaise led her back to the Heads' Common Room he was being a pest, constantly making sure she was comfortable and fluffing her pillows.

"That's the last time I be nice to you Granger!" the Italian grunted in mock anger, "You could be thankful that I'm taking care of you instead of Potter or Weasley! Just think, they could have run you into a few walls by now, or you could have tripped on stairs or-"

"Alright! Alright Blaise, _thank you_ for taking such great care of me, you are truly a real human being." Hermione laughed, reflecting back on Blaise's results from his Temporary Evolution Potion. "But in all seriousness, thank you. You are a really sweet guy."

"For a Slytherin…"

"No, you are a sweet guy, regardless to heritage, appearance or House. Now leave me alone and accept my compliment."

With that, she heard Blaise climb his staircase to his bedroom, "Finally," she breathed, cozying up to the pillow she was holding, "I can sleep off this stupid blindness."

"Only you would go blind from a perfectly made potion Christine." Hermione sat up straight, she _knew_ that husky voice.

"Erik?" she gasped, her senses tingling with excitement.

A rustle of the material of a cloak met her ears as the couch sagged under the weight of a new body. "Angel, I heard of your condition and I sought to find out whether you required any assistance?" Erik spoke softly, she felt how close he was to her and she wanted to see him so desperately her mind hurt.

"How do I know that you are not Blaise playing a trick on me?"

"How do you know that I am not Blaise?"

"Are you?"

"Such a blatant question from a blunt woman." The phantom chuckled kindly; the scent was so familiar, but just out of her grasp.

"I doubt you are, as much as I care about Blaise I don't think he'd masquerade behind an alias and toy with a girl like you have. You seem to know me but enjoy having me stumped on your identity. You're either ashamed of who you are, or you don't want me to know who you are."

"Christine, Hermione, listen, your potion has rendered you blind, think of why anyone would want to be blind." The Phantom pushed again, ignoring her previous statements.

"To be aware of my other senses?" Hermione's brain was racing, there was no other possible reason was there?

"No Angel, it is to see passed what you see in front of you. Instead of seeing a boy in front of you, you should try and see the man in the words and actions."

"Are you admitting that I wouldn't give you the time of day if I knew who you were?" her question hung in the air, the list of possibilities were short but none of her list of unfavorable persons would act like Erik does… would they?.

"That, is something you will have to figure out yourself, maybe you should be blind for a little longer, and see what people are really like when you don't have preconceived notions about them." And with that, Hermione felt a soft kiss on her cheek before silence hung – marking the Phantoms' departure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Notes and Galleons

It took three days for Hermione's vision to return, by then she was nearly crying every hour as she was not able to go out and exercise, read books or even write a note to a mysterious suitor.

Now, she spent hours in the library catching up on all of her homework and assignments for the forthcoming weeks, she had not written a note to Erik as her mind played on her promise of a costume. With books towering around her, creating a temporary fortress, Hermione fished through a catalogue from Catalina's Conspicuous Costumes. All she had to do was owl her order, and within a day the costume will be owled back with the cost deducted directly out of her account.

"Why are there so many choices!" she hissings, her fingers lingering on a simple periwinkle blue dress with brass and amber coloured detailing.

"Is that what you're wearing to the Yule Ball!" Hermione jumped at the sound of Ginny's boisterous voice, earning a stern warning from Madam Prince.

"Oh it's you Ginny, I was afraid it would be-"

"Dumb and Dumber? I'm sure Harry and my beloved brother are off with the Patil twins again – Merlin knows why, they're such fame chasers."

"Oh" was all Hermione could come up with, staring blankly at her friend.

"Anyways," Ginny started, shoving the books away and heaving herself onto the table, "the Yule Ball, I think you should dress in all silver and purple this time, it'll make you really look like a regal Juliet – perfect for your Prince Charming." The youngest Weasley started flicking to the end of the catalogue with interest.

"If you can find something like that than sure; what are you dressing up as?"

"Well I'm sort of part of a couple costume…"

Hermione snorted, "Pansy agreed to it?"

"She is Ceridwen to my Eos." Ginny sighed dreamily, leaning slightly on a precarious mountain of books.

"Ginny, English please, who are Ceridwen and Eos?"

"I am Eos, who also is Dawn Goddess in Ancient Roman writings, Ceridwen is the moon and some other things; she and I learnt about them in Muggle Studies. That way, we could be a pair, but it would be hard to tell."

Hermione nodded at her friend's plan, it was clever and only perhaps the Muggle Studies professor and a few others would know who and why they were dressed up that way. "How are you going to accomplish the appearance of these two goddesses?" she enquired, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It doesn't matter Hermione, what matters is you ordering _this._"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The day before the Yule Ball was chaotic; girls from all over school were shrieking around the corridors, several had been sent to the infirmary due to beauty spells gone wrong and the male counterparts of Hogwarts also checked in with Madame Pomfrey for everything from curses over girls to simple faking their illness in order to not attend the ball alone.

"Fucking hell Hermione, call the zoo, there's a few boars out there running amuck." Blaise panted as he rushed into the Heads Common Room; remnants of trampling feet and melodramatics followed him in.

"It's not boars Blaise, but they do rhyme with it." Hermione sighed, closing her book carefully and straightening out her pleated school skirt.

"My, my, don't we look like a sexy librarian today." The Italian chuckled devilishly, sauntering over to the couch where Hermione was spread out on.

Hermione's heart stopped for a moment, she never saw this side of Blaise; he was always light and fluffy under his cool demeanor after she beat him into submission on the first day of school this year. Rearranging herself as far as she could from the Head Boy she chose to laugh off his blatant quips.

"Mr. Zabini, are you trying to seduce me?" she taunted, a small innocent smile played on her lips.

"Why, is it working?" he found room on the couch to sit as close as he could to her.

"Barely"

"I guess I will have to try harder then." He leaned forward, licking his lips and eyeing her hungrily.

"Don't, unless you enjoy just amusing me and embarrassing yourself." She quipped, leaning forward carefully, mindful of where his eyes lowered to.

"'Mione! That hurt!" Blaise whined, crossing his tanned arms across his broad chest. His bottom lip jutted out in a firm pout, his amber eyes still depicted his hunger for her.

"You let her beat you up again Zabini?" a silky voice jeered, its origins omitted from the portrait hole.

"Blaise, at our next meeting after the Yule Ball, you and I are changing that god damn password so I don't have to suffer anymore _ferret_ like surprises." She sneered, turning on her friend viciously. She was sick to death with Malfoy always interrupting.

"Oh dear, was I interrupting something? I didn't know you fancied Potter's Princess." The blonde haired seventh year mocked, he strutted over to a gold couch and slipped between the pillows.

"Malfoy you pathetic little shit stop coming into this Head's room!"

"Language Granger, I've been nothing but nice to you and I expect you return the civility. By your flushed complexion it seems I did interrupt, my apologies Zabini, _do_ have fun with her, I'm sure she's a feisty one in the bedroom." A flicker of anger flashed across Draco Malfoy's face.

_Why was he angry, we weren't doing anything…?_

_Well what did it LOOK like you were going to do?_

_Uhhh…_

_Don't be stupid Hermione, Blaise looks like he wants to get up close and personal with you._

_I'm a Mudblood, he's a pureblood._

_Like Romeo and Juilet no?_

_Yes, but they loved each other…_

While the two parts of her brain were arguing, Hermione failed to notice Blaise storming up to his room in a huff with a stream of Italian swears spewing from his mouth and leaving her and Malfoy alone.

"Do you always space out when you can't understand the conversation?"

"Huh?" she became focused again, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

"The language we were speaking was Italian, I suppose you aren't cultured enough to know that."

"I thought you said you've been nothing but nice to me Draco?"

"Who says you can call me by my first name _Hermione_?" Malfoy's featured stiffened, but his body language was passive. Their first names lingered heavily in the air, it felt so foreign on her tongue that she blushed at the thought of using it again.

"Well, clearly my appearance has rendered you useless, so I think I'll leave now." The Slytherin concluded, looking at her blank expression.

"Good riddance." Hermione mumbled, walking up the staircase to her room and pulled out a length of parchment to begin writing to Erik.

_Erik,_

_Your last visit was short; it was a pity because it was a nice break to have someone mentally challenge me._

_You mentioned that my Temporary Evolution Potion was meant to make me see passed a man's appearance and see who he really is? Was that meant for me to see you as you really are? If you want me to see if I can see passed your physical being why don't you reveal yourself?_

_Or, was the potion meant to invigorate my senses, making me more aware of my surroundings without even looking. It made me learn different things about you Phantom, it makes me ask questions like: why would you wear such a heavy cloak for inside the halls of Hogwarts? Or was it a different rustle? It was almost like Ron with his feathers as he was a Hippogriff? Are you Ron Billius Weasley._

_Christine Daáe_

Hermione smiled triumphantly, she knew she could back him into a corner and find out who this masked man was. Tapping her wand three times as the parchment lay inside of the bejewelled item, a light flash omitted, signaling that the message had been sent.

The box glowed brilliantly, marking a message had returned, Hermione carefully opened the box and pulled out the carefully folded letter.

_Christine, or shall I call you Juliet?_

_Unfortunately I did not want to bother Zabini as I know he would fling himself at me to 'protect' you from potential harm. I am more than glad to challenge you; you might find that I could beat you if the teachers favoured me like they seem to with you. As for your accusation that I may be a Weasley, well it seems you are well off your mark with your guesswork. I may have rustled when I was near you that day, however that effect, much like your eye sight, has worn off. I did not like revealing that part of me to anyone apart from you but alas you were the only one that could not see it._

_Change of topic though, may I ask what colours you have chosen to wear to the ball? I hope you remember that I am your counterpart Angel, and I would very much like other males to know that you are mine for tomorrow night._

_Perhaps after that, for longer…_

_I impatiently await your reply,_

_Romeo_

Hermione pursed her lips ever so slightly, she hastily scribbled a reply:

_Purple and silver, I am wearing nothing extravagant._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The day of the Yule Ball was eerily silent in the corridors of Hogwarts, the complete opposite of yesterday. Hermione put it down to, like Ginny and herself, most of the noise would be hulled up in the common room bathrooms as girls prepared for the big night.

Hermione's dress fitted perfect, as the catalogue said it would magically tailor itself on the wearer; layers of royal purple cascaded down from her purple and silver bodice and formed a small trail behind her. She had decided to not wear any jewelry as nothing seems to suit; unfortunately, the same problem occurred with shoes so she decided on simple black flats.

"I still don't understand why you didn't buy those amazing silver and diamond heels that matched in the catalogue!" Ginny Weasley sighed, adjusting her costume again with her wand.

"I don't care if they suited, or how gorgeous they were, they were too expensive!"

"You were rewarded with 20 thousand galleons after defeated You-Know-Who and you've invested most of it into stocks!"

"So?" It was true the Ministry rewarded Harry, Ron and her with a large sum however she was the only one investing and buy up investment properties in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Technically she would never have to work again but her ambition never let her sit idly by.

"You can well and truly afford to buy shoes that are only a hundred Galleons!"

"It's the principle Ginny, I am not, and never will be one of those stupid pretentious girls who primp themselves every second of their miserable lives while their husbands are off making a name and their own money. I will not live off blood money!"

Her best girl friend sniffed in reply, but accepting Hermione's argument, neither wanted an argument right before the ball and she knew the Ginny hated taking about money. Hermione made final touches to her straight hair before collecting her things and making her way back into her Head Girl bedroom.

"Uhhh 'Mione? You have a glowing box." Ginny sniggered, following her out into the low-lit room and looking at the green glow that flowed from underneath the made bed.

"Ginny! Stop looking at my crotch – oh, THAT box…" Hermione scolded, the thought of her friend admiring any part of her – or wishing to, did not sit well with her. She rushed over and nervously opened the box; she assumed that Erik would meet her during the Yule Ball, with their respective masks on. Hermione already had hers one, it was a pale lilac colour which tiny silver tears were engraved on one side of the half mask.

"What is it?" Ginny squealed, bouncing up and down across the room.

Hermione blinked twice, inside were the shoes that were in the catalogue – the ones Ginny was begging her to buy but with a matching necklace.

"Well, someone wants to be in your box." Ginny laughed, clapping her hands together and taking the necklace from Hermione's clasp.

"Ginerva Weasley really?" Hermione gasped, "You of ALL people know that's not what it takes to get in my pants!"

"You're right Hermione," the laughter ceased, "however maybe this note will change your mind!"

"Give me that!"

"Why can't I read it?"

"It's private and I doubt Erik would want to have me gallivanting around with his letters to me!"

"Can I read over your shoulder?"

"NO!" Hermione pulled her wand out of a secret pocket in her dress, "It's private Ginny, I'll give you a summary ONCE I have finished."

"Whoa you sounded like McGonagall then, a little scary 'Mione."

"Not as scary as you acting like your mother Gin."

"Shut up and read your stupid letter." The red haired girl pouted, throwing herself onto Hermione's bed.

Hermione giggled at her lesbian friends antics and peeled open the note.

_Oh Juilet,_

_I wish to make myself the envy of every male in the room when we dance, however I overheard numerous times in the library that you were adamant that you would not spend another Galleon on your attire tonight – so allow me. I look forward to these shoes connecting with mine as you trample me on the dance floor. _

_One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun  
Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun._

_Romeo_

Hermione's brow furrowed, "He enjoys listening in on conversations to better himself in my eyes."

"A man that listens to you in the library? Sounds like every male in Hogwarts during exam time." Ginny joked; she was peering over Hermione's shoulder and skimming the letter.

"Very nosy and sumptuous, not to mention he thinks he knows what's best for me…" Hermione grumbled, folding the parchment over and putting it back into the box.

"Get over it! He wants to know more about you so he can spoil you! Now put those gorgeous shoes on, while I put your necklace on so we can drag Blaise's ass down to the Great Hall and have a WONDERFUL and ROMANTIC night!" Ginny demanded, her voice was identical to Molly Weasley's bossy tone.

"Ok, ok Mrs. Molly Weasley!" she feigned horror before lacing the shoes on and lifting her hair for her newly acquired gift.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thousands of candles lit the hallways leading to the Great Hall, tiny sprigs of mistletoe were entwined in the alcoves as Blaise, Hermione and Ginny began making their way down.

"So ladies, are we expecting to get lucky tonight?" Zabini jested; he was dressed as Zorro, a muggle movie character.

"What happens if we already have?" Ginny taunted, her mouth twisted into a mischievous smile as she continued to saunter down the hallways, admiring passerby's costumes.

"Well I would have to say that I don't believe you and would need photographic proof." Zorro laughed, it became easier for Blaise to accept Ginny over all of her other friends because Ginny was desirable and untouchable – not to mention Blaise was crazy over any girl on girl action.

"Bring a camera and we'll see."

"GINNY! No! Come on! I do NOT want to hear what your plans are before, during or after this ball if it involves a certain Slytherin!" Hermione squeaked, her hands flew up to cover her ears as she grimaced.

Blaise burst out laughing, his voice was so loud that a few students looked quizzically his way. "Luckily I'm wearing a mask so no one can tell that who is escorting two gorgeous women to the ball."

"Who said we wanted to be escorted good sir?" she found herself lowering her arms and grinning at the Head Boy, "and dear Zorro, Ginny and I do not fit your costume so how can you say you're even with us?"

Zabini's face blanked, Hermione could almost see the cogs working in his mind thinking of a suitable response. He stepped closer to Hermione and leaned forward to whisper "As long as you save me the first dance dear Hermione, I don't care if you think I'm with you or not."

She paused; Ginny had already run off to find her secret partner and most of the students had already entered the Hall. "Sure Blaise, first dance is for you I guess." Hermione gulped as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve.

Blaise flashed a bone white smile before holding out his arm to lead Hermione through the grand entrance of the Great Hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enchanted snowflakes fell down from the ceiling and onto everyone's costumes, instead of the tiny flecks melting into cold water; they released a burst of warmth upon touching the students and professors alike. Hermione could tell everyone was amazed at Blaise and her ideas as one of the many complaints were of the Yule Ball was that it was too stilted and predictable. The music flowed freely around the room as she felt her hand being taken by Zorro and led out onto the dance floor.

"Well I have accomplished one thing tonight that I should be used to by now, seemingly not!" the Head Boy started, twirling Hermione around in a playful manner.

"And what is that Mister Zorro?"

"To be the envy of every male in the room"

Hermione laughed as Blaise led her into a dip and pulled her up closer to him, she backed away in mock shyness before twirling into his arms again. "Oh Zorro, you are just ridiculous!"

"May I cut in and claim my Juliet?" a silky voice spoke from behind Hermione.

Blaise let go of her hands, bowed deeply and smiled at the man behind her. "You must be this _mysterious_ Phantom I hear so much about, I never thought you would be one for acting like a coward though."

"And I never thought you would be one to risk the life of someone you are in love with a hundred feet in the air."

Zabini faltered, his eyes darting to Hermione and then to the figure behind her. Erik, who was dressed as an impressive black and silver clad Romeo, moved to stand to the left of Hermione. He was the same height as the Head Boy, but seemed broader and stronger. Hermione let the Phantom's words sink in; _Blaise is not in love with me!_

_Then who is the girl Erik is referring to that almost lost her life from a hundred feet in the air?_

_Shut up_

Her thoughts swarmed her mind as her Head counterpart kissed her hand before disappearing into the crowds, "Shall we?" she heard Romeo enquire, offering his arm and leading her into an empty space on the dance floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Surprises and Demises

Hermione was on a cloud, she had reached her nirvana as Erik dipped her low again. "Are you happy I haven't trodden on your feet as of yet?" she whispered, afraid to break the moment.

"Even if you did I wouldn't mind, I only hope that you are wearing the shoes that you received before the ball."

"I was meaning to ask about those, why are you spoiling me with such frivolous gifts? And how did you know that they would suit my dress and that I refused to buy them?" her eyes narrowed, looking deep into Erik's once again enchanted black orbs.

He chuckled lightly, "The Weasley's managed to produce one or two good inventions that may have helped me. I might want to add that you look breath-taking tonight, even with your obvious dislike for the shoes and necklace you are sporting."

"I love them," she blurted out, a blush rising to her cheeks that were hidden underneath her mask; "I just object to the amount of money spent on them. I know I have money, but it reminds me of a time where everyone almost lost all faith in humanity."

"My gifts to you are meant to be of use; any old shoes would not have suited such a fine gown, and the necklace is to show anyone that you are my Juliet; after all, you are my guilty pleasure." The Phantom paused momentarily, pulling her closer to his chest as his quick feet gracefully led Hermione further away from other students so that they were closer to the doors. "Join me again in the courtyard? I would hate to tire you of dancing already Hermione."

"Wait, I would like to dance more Erik, it's so close to Christmas I just want to see a few more people." She whispered, "I think I would like to see some of my friends before I disappear for the night, Harry and Ron still haven't even seen my costume yet! And I need to track down Ginny to make sure she's behaving herself…"

"You can stop your ramblings now Angel, if you did not want to spend the night with me than just say so. I would not like to ruin your night." He ended sourly, a small grimace flashed across his face before Hermione looked into his eyes, they were so empty and it boggled her mind. Hermione's mind was reeling to find out more about him, but she knew she was right.

"Oh Romeo, please don't act like a spoilt brat who has to share his toy because his mother made him," her dance partner scoffed at this, "all I'm after is a little time, say an hour? With my friends, then I will be with you until the night is over. How does that sound?"

Erik paused at this proposal, "You're right I don't like sharing, but I'm sure I can stand an hour without you, just as long as no one else catches your eye and I see you later. We have much to talk about." With that, he bowed, kissed her hand very much like what Blaise did previously, and left her on the dance floor and to her own thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey guys, I'm surprised you're not in an alcove with one of your many groupies tonight instead of sitting at a table looking bored and drinking spiked pumpkin juice." Hermione laughed, she had finally found her two best friends slouched ungracefully on two chairs in the corner of the hall.

"We're not but Ginny is." Harry concluded, dressed as Zeus to show off his lean Quidditch figure.

"Shut up Harry, that girl is not my sister; she's betrayed her whole family. Nothing but a bloody whore." A particularly angry Santa growled, Hermione saw it was Ron underneath the fake white wig and beard.

She looked at both of the boys, both seemed lost when it came to sexual preferences.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, seriously, pull your tampon out. Your sister, Ginny, is not a whore; just because she likes girls doesn't make her any different."

"Err… Hermione?"

"Not now Harry," she blew off the raven haired boy quickly and she turned back to the Santa clad Weasley, "come on Ron, you've been through worse than this! She's family! At least you have one!"

"Hermione!"

"WHAT IS IT HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Um…" Harry sat up straighter and fixed his glasses, "Ron's not pissed off that Ginny's a carpet muncher – sorry mate; he's pissed off because she's having erm… fun with Pansy Parkinson in the alcove."

"Aaaaaaaah…." Hermione made a face, "sorry about that Ron, I should have let you explain a little further."

"Hrmph, doesn't matter, she's fucking a disgusting Slytherin."

"Ron! They're still humans!" Hermione protested, she disliked the fact that they were insulting Slytherin, therefore by extension - Blaise.

" 'Mione, he _caught_ them, and they didn't stop." Harry interjected, clearly trying to keep the peace.

"They're not human; most have come from horrible holes in the ground where the Unforgiveable Curses are some of their first words. You've seen the results of Slytherin, Voldemort… Bellatrix… the Malfoys, I bet even your precious Blaise the fucking Head Boy has done a few bad deeds."

"If I may defend myself since I overheard you insulting my upbringing and myself, I would like to say the only ones that have come from a hole in the ground is you Weasley." An angry voice interrupted the trio's argument, it was Zabini still in his Zorro outfit, his mouth was in a tight line and resentment was the only emotion in his eyes.

"Fuck off Zabini, you don't belong here, why don't you go torture some helpless First Year?" Ron snapped, standing up and met the Head Boy at eye level.

"In case you didn't know this already, or you have not processed all the information that was given to us at the beginning of the school year; I am Head Boy, therefore I have proven even when I have not needed to, that I am better than you are in every single way. You can barely pass all of your classes if it wasn't for your friends, especially Hermione, even when you don't deserve someone as good as that to be around scum like you. As for this so called impression you have of the current Slytherins' may I remind you that the only ones that are here this year, are the ones McGonagall would allow back into Hogwarts, as per the Ministry of Magics' rule that all students returning to retake their last year were to be screened. Not to mention that my family stayed _neutral_ in the war so that little bit about us learning Unforgiveables from when we were younger were complete bullshit. I don't think I have _ever_ been that pissed off to perform a _crucio_ but right now, I guess I could if I really wanted to. Not that I would, purely for the fact that you have now pissed off someone who knows more creative ways of hurting someone – and not just physically, and I know a hell of a lot of people, even in your precious Gryffindor house, that you've rubbed exactly the wrong way as you have with me. My advice? Back the fuck off Weasley, before you get fucked up."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were dead silent. She felt a pang of pride for Blaise for knocking down Ron a peg or two, but she also was worried about what would happen after Blaise's rant. She saw all shades of red and purple shroud the male Weasley's face. Harry had already grabbed a hold of him by the shoulders in order to keep him from attacking anyone.

"You're a piece of shit Zabini, at least I helped fight You-Know-Who in the war instead of being some coward who ran away with his precious mummy." Ron snarled, fighting Harry's strength in order to lunge at the Head Boy.

"I was smart Weasley, I avoided anyone in my family being put into danger, I am barely a coward – hey wasn't it you who ran off into the woods away from Hermione and Potter when you were completing some impossible task?"

Hermione winced, Blaise knew he had hit a sore spot with that insult, she was also angry because barely anyone knew that fact – it was something she was ashamed of.

"Hermione, get out of here love, I'm afraid someone is going to get hurt and I'd rather you trying to find Pansy and Ginny to put their clothes back on than to see me beat the shit out of your best mate." The Italian smiled, turning to her and slightly nudging her away from the group.

She opened her mouth to object but Blaise ushered her away and waited for Ron as he broke through Harry's grip.

Hermione decided to take Blaise's advice and look for her friend Ginny, she barely left the Great Hall when she heard giggles followed by soft whispers. Marching up to the darkened Alcove, which has a drape covering the entrance which she easily undid the simple sticking charm, she held out her wand – ready for anything that was on the other side.

Turns out Hermione Jean Granger was not ready at all for what she found.

Two pale bodies were wrapped up with each other and limbs were everywhere. Clothes were flung freely across the floor; she saw red lace and a mix of black clothing on top of yellows and oranges. It was like a train wreck that Hermione couldn't stop watching, she watched Ginny flick her tongue down Pansy's neck as she nipped the Slytherin's collar bone. Pansy's fingers traced down and massaged the youngest Weasley's back before moaning as Ginny went lower with her mouth across her chest. Right as Ginny sunk lower Pansy looked up and saw Hermione standing there, staring.

"GRANGER!" Parkinson shrieked, pushing the forlorn Ginny off her body and grabbing the nearest item of clothing to cover herself with.

"Uh 'Mione! What the hell are you doing here! I thought I sealed the drape closed!"

"Considering it was a sticking charm which we learnt how to counter in Third Year I think you were lucky it was me who interrupted you and not a younger student."

"Are you going to rat on us Granger?" Pansy asked as she slowly started putting on her clothes.

Hermione paused in thought, she didn't want to ruin Ginny's budding relationship but giving such a harsh punishment but if she had caught anyone else she would inform the Headmistress and give out detentions for a month to the participants. "If you clean up and dress yourselves right now, and say find a safer place to meet I won't tell Professor McGonagall." Both girls smiled at this, "However, if I or any other student finds you again, this issue will be raised. Also, since you are both Prefects, I am forced to issue out a month of detentions, and ten points each from your respective houses, but the reason is because of dueling in the corridors on your rounds and not… _this_/"

Ginny and Pansy nodded, now fully clothed and faces flushed with embarrassment they walked out from the alcove and scurried off. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and followed suit by pushing the drape aside and walked down the corridor. Her mind was full of everything that had happened tonight so far: Erik had stated that Blaise was in love with her, then decided to defend his honour against her two best friends, predominately Ron; and she had to break up a rather awkward situation between her friend and her Slytherin lover which was the original cause of the aforementioned fight.

"Such a night for inter house unity…" she grumbled, readjusting her costume and brushing back her straight brunette hair. Hermione's mood sunk at the thought of her friends not getting along due to old prejudices. How was she suppose to enjoy the rest of her night if she chose to stick up for either friend without offending the others? How was she suppose to keep Ginny's promiscuity a secret from the Headmistress?

_Why can't they all get along and get over everything, it's like primary school fighting about who has the better toy!_ She thought angrily, her friends were all seventeen and eighteen years old for Merlin's sake! It's high time they started acting like it.

"What is a fair lady doing wandering the halls when she said she was bothering her friends?" a voice from a dark alcove queried, Hermione recognized the voice immediately.

"The fair lady that you speak of has been sent away to avoid being involved in a fight between three of her closest friends."

"And she did not once think of to find her partner?"

"I have no partner to speak of, this man is a boy behind a mask who yearns for approval and yet lives his fantasy of owning me through fictional characters." She snapped, crossing her arms and swiveling towards Erik.

He made a sound similar to a grunt of anger that she had heard Ron omit several times tonight before he stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her forcefully. His black eyes glared at her with fury burst through his mask.

"The purpose of my identity charade is to prove that you don't know everything about everyone. I wanted you to consider people who they really are instead of who they pretend to be to save face. I looked at you through the whole seven, eight years of Hogwarts being completely perplex by you. You are an enigma, who challenged everyone's beliefs and never backed down. Behind the bushy hair and frumpy attire you seemed to love and before your makeover I noticed you and how good you were. You stood up and fought for the light side without ever considering self preservation. I admire you, I thought you were beautiful before this year but you would _never_ look at me or even talk to me any different than your preconceived notions that the other part of the 'Golden Trio' induced. You like to think everyone deserves an equal chance even the house elves but you still hesitate with some people – thinking that people can never change. Well I have. You get under my skin like no one else Hermione Granger, and for that, I want you."

She was taken aback, his hands held her tightly, almost bruising her arms but she couldn't feel the pain. Hermione had never heard someone make such a passionate speech before – especially about her and her flaws. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red in mortification, was she really that horrible to people? Was she really that oblivious to someone's affections like that?

"Now," the Phantom paused, loosening his grip ever so slightly, "care to join me in the courtyard?"

She nodded silently, allowing Romeo to lead her inconspicuously out of the corridor and once again into the candlelit courtyard. He led her to a nearby bench where he cleaned the area with a flick of his wand before letting Hermione sit down. The charmed snow continued to kiss her skin and hair as tiny bubbles of warm spread through her body, "It's even more beautiful than Blaise and I calculated."

"Didn't you do the incantation yourself?"

"No, Professor Flitwick did all of the snow and mistletoe; Blaise and I, as well as the Prefects, did the rest of the decorations, posters and food. I have tried the spells several times before the Halloween Ball took place and most of the time I got in correct over a small area – like my bedroom, but some of the time when I tried a larger scale, such as the common room or a corridor the snow ended up burning me" Hermione rattled off, playing again with the hem of her sleeve. Erik took hold of her both her hands and pulled her in closely.

"Will you just be quiet and let me kiss you?"

For hours they had talked and sometimes even laughed at one another's comments. Hermione found herself deep in conversations that involved Ministry politics and a little bit of the adventures Harry, Ron and herself had gotten into. They avoided the war much to Hermione's pleasure as such a wonderful night should not be ruined with talks of the Second Wizarding War.

"So, what's your favourite colour Erik?"

"Black"

"I was half assuming that actually, such an in depth colour but still yearns with the possibility of nothingness. Do you really enjoy a colour that's actually a shade?" she mused, a small smile played on her lips as she leant further into her suitor's clasp.

"Well, it can be mysterious and plain, full and empty, or even a symbol of good and evil."

"How can black depict both good and evil?"

"Well night is black, so to speak, but sometimes the best things happen at night."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say, she thought about it for a few minutes before Erik pulled her in for another kiss.

**- Meanwhile inside the Great Hall -**

"Now that we have all had such an amazing time, I thought it would be nice to leave on a _revealing_ note." The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall announced, after tapping her goblet ever so carefully with the knife. The students fell silent as the music faded away, each face depicted curiosity and anxiousness.

"As this is a few days before Christmas I thought it would be fitting if we unveiled ourselves to the rest of the room, so at the strike of midnight, which is in one minute, your masks will disappear and divulge your identities to one another. Your masks will appear on your beds the moment the clock strikes twelve, then you will have another hour to mingle, and then off to bed!" McGonagall smiled, taking Professor Slughorn's hand as he offered her a spin on the dance floor.

Squeals and murmurs were buried under the guitar strums and drum beats as everyone eagerly watched the clock.

**- Courtyard -**

Hermione's head was spinning; his kisses were so sweet and passionate as she clung to the front of his costume. His strong arms were wrapped protectively around her waist which drew her closer to his warm body, the snow surrounding them had become heavier, it was almost a blizzard as the time flew by and as the clock chimed for midnight she felt a tingling sensation on her face. Pulling away quickly she reach for her face, her mask had disappeared. Looking up at the Phantom's face his mask had disappeared as well.

"Hermione…"

Her mouth dropped, a strong wave of nausea flowed through her body, her suitor, the one who she had just spent hours with kissing was Draco Malfoy.

Erik, Romeo, the man who rescued her from her broom ride, the man who had confessed that he _admired_ and bought her gifts was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

The charm that disguised his eyes and hair melted off, revealing his piercing light blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. His face was apprehensive to her reaction.

She was paralyzed.

"Just because this isn't in a book and you don't have the answer doesn't mean you can freak out Granger." Malfoy smiled, running his hand through his disheveled hair. _The hair I ran my hands through…_

"I can freak out whenever I choose to Malfoy, Erik… ugh! I don't know what to call you anymore! I don't know who you are!" she finally found her voice and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You can call me Draco."

Hermione felt lightheaded, like all the blood had been drained from her body so she did the only thing she could think of to do.

She ran away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Glances and Blows

It was Christmas, real snow was falling lightly around Hogwarts and the wind was sharp and cool. Hermione stirred in her bedroom, she knew she had to get up and see Blaise before making her way to the Gryffindor tower to see her friends and exchange gifts but she felt awkward leaving the confines of her bed. After the events of the Yule Ball she had excluded herself from everyone including the Head Boy in hope to avoid her not-so-secret suitor. Malfoy hadn't made an effort to talk to her in person but the jewels glowed in her box and had been since that night. She didn't want to see what lies he had told her, or how much he apparently cared after all, this was a man that had hated her mere existence since he knew she was a muggleborn and yet he was so adamant that he had changed.

_As Erik he wasn't so bad..._

_In detention he wasn't so bad…_

_That's because you were discussing your shared project!_

"FUCK!" Hermione sat up suddenly, she realised that she couldn't avoid Malfoy forever as he was her partner for the DADA class project which was her for her whole N.E.W.T mark this year; "Fuck my fucking life, why does this ALWAYS HAPPEN!"

Crawling out of bed she dressed in her exercise gear and joggers before running outside to avoid all human contact.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione threw her heart into her routine today; she doubled all of her usual exercises and extended her warm up and sprint times as well. Even though it was still snowing outside Hermione had sweat pouring down her face and her clothes were soaked. Using magic, she transfigured a human sized punching bag and through herself at it with a flurry of fists and kicks. The satisfying thud of hitting her target was the only noise that could be heard on Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione found herself crying, and she had no idea as to why. Soon her shoulders sagged and shook as more tears fell. She was finally broken; she lost the one person who she thought was perfect – she was curious but happy that she could not put a face to the name and now that there is a name all she was, was hollow.

_Like Draco's laugh… _a thought swam through her mind like a taunt of a heartstring it pulled her within.

The rhythmic thumps of her fists against the boxing bag continued to suffocate the peace and quiet.

_Like Erik's eyes…_ she felt more heartstrings pull at her chest and soon her heart was in her throat.

Her breath was steadily matching the thuds of her knuckles. In, out, in, out, one, two, one, two.

She knew Erik was only a side to Draco Malfoy that he has never revealed to her before, or to others, was that the real him or only one tiny part of an arrogant prick? Hermione pondered the idea of split personalities and other ideas like Malfoy was only toying with her, pulling her close just to expose himself and break her. She had dismissed long ago that he actually accepted let alone had feelings for her as just plain nonsense. Malfoy wasn't the guy who learnt about others, especially _her_ – no one wanted to know more about her.

Erik-Malfoy was right, black was a good colour to like, it had two sides of it but the question was, _can she only see one side at a time?_

With a loud sigh, she kicked the bag one last time before transfiguring it back to its original rock state. Hermione closed her eyes to allow her senses to take over – she found her legs and arms were shaking from the training session. Slowing her breathing down she finally felt the snowflakes settle on her body, causing tiny goosebumps to erupt across her skin. Hermione decided to best stop her regime otherwise she would end up cooling down too fast and get sick.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" a thunderous voice pummeled Hermione as soon as she entered the Head's dorm. A flash of dark hair was all she saw before being picked up and spun around like a little girl. It was Blaise, still dressed in a pair of boxers and a black tight t-shirt, who had picked her up.

"Whoa, um hi Blaise…" Hermione began, pulling away from the Head Boy as soon as he put her down.

"Hi! Hi is all you can say? How about Merry Christmas Granger?" he snorted, stepping away awkwardly from her and crossing his arms.

"OH! Merry Christmas Blaise Zabini! Did Santa bring lots and lots of presents?" was Hermione's response in a baby voice, "or did you get a big old lump of dirty coal?"

"Hermione I am not four years old."

"Then stop acting like it."

"It's Christmas! Stop being a bitch."

"Fine! I'll go get your goddamn present then!" Hermione found herself almost shouting, she was still moody from her internal debate about Malfoy.

"Jeez… I should have got you tampons for your Christmas present!" she heard Blaise exclaim on her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Flinging a large present at the Head Boy who was waiting on one of the plush couches in the common room Hermione placed herself on the opposing couch and waited in anticipation to see his reaction.

"Oh 'Mione!" was all the eighteen year old boy could say, he was surrounded by colourful shreds of wrapping paper. She had given him a fitted black leather jacket which she had enchanted to keep him warm or cool depending on the surrounding temperature.

"Now my present is going to look dodgy." Blaise pouted, throwing over a medium size box with a big gold bow attached to it. Hermione smiled at the thought he (_or a shop assistant_) had put into the presentation; she carefully undid the bow and put it aside and meticulously peeled open the black tissue paper to reveal two leather bound books: The Dummies Guide to Flying a Broom and How to Control Your Temper Around Others. Hermione burst out laughing at his choice of gifts – they were reminiscence of the past school years events.

"You do like them?" he prodded, studying her reaction with fascination, "I mean I can always return them and just let you run free in the bookstore for you to pick your favourites out if you like… I'm not very good at picking out presents for girls, well normal girls are fine, like the ones I normally hang with because they're either after money, or beauty things; but you're different – I'm not saying you're not a girl but you're not _that_ type of girl…"

Hermione giggled at Blaise's nervous rambling, she put the books aside and dove for the Slytherin – she landed with a thud on his chest as she enveloped him into a tight hug. "Shut up, and thank you, they're really nice presents!" Hermione tightened her hug against Blaise until she realised that he was still in his boxers, she was still in her short, tight gym clothes.

Clearing her throat she pulled away and got up from Blaise's lap, leaving him looking a little forlorn. "I better, err, have a shower then before I go to the Gryffindor Tower." She raced up the stairs, not bothering to grab her clothes as she launched herself into the shower to avoid the Head Boy's lingering eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione decided on wearing a light pink knitted dress today with complimentary light grey stockings and silver boots. Despite her mind arguing about it, she wore the silver necklace Malfoy had given her on the night of the Yule Ball – after all, it still looked nice. Grabbing her wand she decided to re-dye her hair and trim it lightly before sweeping a thick side fringe across her forehead and topping it off with a silvery-grey beanie. Hermione, happy to be interrupted, continued to dress herself up, humming as make up was applied with a simple charm and her bag filled up with shrunken presents for her friends. Finally she was ready for her journey to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Her humming of her favourite Christmas carols never ended as Hermione skipped down the stairs to the Head's Common Room only to face the one person she wanted to avoid this Christmas.

Draco Malfoy was facing away from the entrance of her stairs, only to be facing an unconscious (stunned Hermione thought) Blaise Zabini. From the back she would tell his shoulders were tense and his arms looked to be holding something other than his wand. Upon hearing her footsteps, he turned around and Hermione was stuck staring into his eyes; she felt anger and betrayal boiling up in her stomach.

"Malfoy" She growled, pulling her bag strap closer to her chest.

"Hermione"

"What do you want; would you like to taunt me further about how 'the brightest witch of her age' was fooled by a Malfoy?"

"I want to wish you a Merry Christmas in person."

"By stunning one of my friends? How very generous of you." She looked pointedly at Blaise's still-breathing body.

"He was my friend first."

"Taking ownership of something else I see, are you going to call him your _Christine Daáe_ as well?"

"No, you were always my Christine."

"I'm not your pet."

"I don't want you to be."

"Then what do you want Malfoy? Seriously, you pulled me in under your stupid disguise and clever words; you fucked around with my feelings making me think that someone in this fucking school liked me for something more than a source of information. What was your master-fucking-plan? If it was to break me then CONGRATULATIONS you have BROKEN me in a way I thought was never possible. I hate myself for even considering kissing or liking a boy playing dress up. I realised this isn't a movie or a stupid love story; it's just one battle after another trying to keep my sanity intact. The girl never gets the perfect guy because he's too busy telling LIES!"

Malfoy paused; his once passive, perfectly sculptured face had a look of anger and embarrassment splashed across, like someone had thrown him a bucket of emotions to use. "I want you Hermione bloody Granger, I didn't really have a plan; all I wanted was to show you who I really was after the war. You sat there on a bloody pedestal being so perfect, so out of reach I knew I wanted you – bushy hair and all. Even after you kissed that poor excuse for a Wizard Weasley and I knew I could never have you unless you did not know it was me vying for your affections. All you Gryffindors are the same, all willing to be brave and stupidly loyal to your friends but so arrogant and so quick to pass judgment on someone. You don't give anyone a second chance."

"If you wanted a second chance you could have started being nice to me at the beginning of the year like Blaise instead of insulting me at every chance you got!"

"Then you would have thought I was up to something like you are now."

Hermione fell silent, her face flushed with anger and hatred.

"Whatever seriously Hermione, I'll try again when you're less crazy. Merry Christmas" Draco concluded, handing her a large silver box with a big yellow bow with silver stars speckled across it. He turned and walked briskly out, leaving her alone with the unconscious Blaise.

Hermione blinked back tears; she did buy something for Erik, but not for Draco and what he had said to her were very low blows. She turned her attention to the box that sat on the couch beside her, it was moving slightly which made her worry a little bit. As she undid the soft bow, the lid popped off revealing a tiny, chocolate brown Labrador and a rolled up parchment next to it. Stunned by the appearance of a puppy, Hermione picked her up, placed her on the couch next to her and rolled open the letter.

_Hermione, _

_Yes you know it is me behind the mask, it was me all along and I know it hurts you that someone like me, could be Erik. I had told you many times as Erik to look beyond your original perspective of someone and I had thought you were making progress. I was going to reveal myself but not that soon, not until after New Years Eve so we could start a new year with a new me._

_A couple of weeks ago in detention I noticed you took a liking to the puppy I had transfigured from the old coot Shacklebot's chair, so I thought I would buy you one for Christmas – not the chair, the puppy. The pet store has placed an Anti-Ageing Charm on her so that she will remain that small until your birthday in September. This is so you can still have her in your dorm until after Graduation so that you won't have to worry about looking after a large pet until then._

_Please look in the communication box I gave you after we first met as ourselves, I know you have avoided it, I thought you would like to know it is full and I cannot send anymore until you remove some of them._

_Please keep the puppy; I'm sure she will love you just as much as I do._

_Impatiently waiting to be yours,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to call you something then…" Hermione signed, picking up the inquisitive puppy and nuzzling it closer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You named her what?" Harry blinked, looking up from his broom cleaning kit Hermione bought him and studying the chocolate-coloured animal that was gnawing at his socks.

"Pandora, Harry, I've told you that a few times now."

"And who gave you Pandora?" Ron pressed, picking up another one of his Honeydukes sweets and popping it into his mouth.

Hermione sighed, she had avoided that question all morning but neither boy had picked up on the fact that she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet about what had happened.

"Hermione might just have a secret admirer, maybe _he_ gave it to her." Ginny interrupted, she sat right next to the Head Girl and nudged her slightly. "Let's go early to breakfast so we can talk on the way in private." she hissed quietly, playing with a small black box with a tiny gold bow on it. Hermione wasn't sure, but she had an incline that Ginny's unwrapped present was from a certain female Slytherin.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm starving and I don't think sweets are going to be the best for my body right now." Hermione stood up and flicked her fringe slightly out of the way. "I'll just shrink down my presents and take them with me to my dorm first, Gin will you come with me? I'll need someone to carry Pandora up."

"Ok we'll meet you down at the Great Hall then?" Harry queried, his eyes had now returned to his Firebolt 3000, a new addition to his broom collection.

"Yeah, that way we can see the Hufflepuff girls before breakfast – they'll be impressed by our new brooms!" Ron laughed, Hermione wasn't sure which girls he and Harry had been trying to impress lately and she didn't care.

"Alright, team break - breakfast in 30 minutes in the Great Hall!" Ginny Weasley concluded, slipping her secret present into her coat pocket and scooping up Hermione's new pet before hurrying out the portrait hole.

"Err, see you then guys…" Hermione muttered, following her best girl friends' suit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So the Yule Ball, when McGonagall removed everyone's masks – who was it?" the lesbian demanded as soon as they were out of earshot. Ginny had never been one to beat around the bush.

"Don't freak out Ginny, or it'll make this harder for me." Hermione waited for Ginny to nod before continuing; "It was Malfoy."

"Huh? The Slytherin Prince, Prince of Arrogance and Belittling People, Draco fucking Malfoy – is Erik – He's the nice and sweet, perfect gentleman?"

She couldn't help but nodded silently, which made the Weasley girl's jaw drop. Hermione sighed before explaining what events had taken place this morning.

"And he turned up this morning in your Common Room, stunned his best friend just so he could talk to you in private and gives you a puppy – similar to one that he had transfigured in detention, whilst saying you're judgmental and won't give him a chance?"

Hermione nodded again, looking at her awe-struck friend.

Ginny let out a low whistle as she exhaled; "Shit 'Mione, so how do you feel about this… fun situation?"

"I'm hurt that he couldn't be upfront with me to begin with, I constantly demanded to know who he was and the signs were there, I just wasn't looking hard enough. He was too confident in himself and too strong-headed to be anyone else but Malfoy. Erik-I mean Draco, had money, I knew that because he constantly gave me expensive gifts and he kept me on my toes the whole time. I knew Draco did well in classes behind Blaise and I – UGH it was so obvious I can't believe I am that stupid!" she slapped her forehead in frustration, dragging Ginny through the portrait hole, stomping up the stairs and dumping her various gifts on the unmade bed.

"Breathe Hermione, everyone makes mistakes, you weren't in class – you're allowed to be incorrect you're not going to lose House Points or marks." Hermione felt Ginny's hand rub her back and shoulders, the motion calmed her down a little bit but she was still filled with pain.

"This is anything but fun Gin…" Hermione whispered, gathering Pandora in her arms and holding her close.

**Author's Note: Reviews including constructive criticism would be appreciated thank you.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you all that have reviewed so far, a few more would be good to inflate my ego but any is better than none! If anyone has any ideas they would like to contribute please review/PM me and let me know – I welcome all ideas. Enjoy xx Kimberley**

Chapter Ten: Fire and Ice

Hermione saw the snow whipped around outside through the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall, Christmas was over and done with and it was New Years Eve and Hermione's yearning for classes to resume were at an all-time high.

To her right Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean where arguing loudly over Quidditch teams and players while Ginny was staring at the ceiling whilst toying with her white gold snake necklace which she was given in the small black box Hermione saw at Christmas. As she carried on eating her poached eggs Hermione's eyes wandering around the Hall, so few students remained for the Christmas break but luckily, all four House tables remained for meal times. She watched a few Second Years having a small food fight while several Ravenclaw Fifth Years were neck deep in various books that littered their table. Hermione was lost in her thoughts as her eyes travelled over to the far end of the Hall where Slytherin were placed. Two particular students caught her eye – Blaise, who was furiously muttering as he stabbed his food in anger which was directed at the other student – Malfoy, who was staring at her.

Hermione had woken up Blaise after she had returned from breakfast on Christmas morning but refused to calm him down about his Slytherin friend stunning him. Zabini now knew Draco was Hermione's secret suitor and was livid about his best friend trying to 'steal his girl'. Hermione in turn fired up about this as she was nobody's 'girl' and empathized how uninterested she was in Blaise – or any other male. The Head Boy and Girl argued loudly before she stormed up into her room, running into her private bathroom, turned out the shower whilst stripping off all of her clothes and sat there crying until she was shriveled from the water.

Now both boys were staring at her with matching blank expressions, their breakfasts now left to cool.

"You'd think if they were both fighting for your attention they wouldn't be assholes." Ginny murmured, noticing Hermione's discomfort and its source.

"They're Slytherin, they don't know any better." Hermione stated, the words tasted sour in her mouth.

"I disagree, think of how _she_ is, once you look passed the feud we used to have, I doubt they're that bad. I even heard that Zabini fought Weasley when I was accused of being a whore with _her_." Ginny retorted, the fight was still a point of tension between the brother and sister. Ron had sported a black eye, several broken ribs and numerous bruises from that night whilst Blaise came out relatively unharmed.

"Well I didn't think Blaise was that bad, until he spoke to me like I was some object he owned, and Malfoy, well he has been a dick all year pretty much so if he wanted me to even consider him 'not being that bad' he would have to change Draco Malfoy, not give me some imaginary alias."

"And if he did that? What would you do then? Would you give him a chance?"

"I don't know, I still haven't looked at the letters he's sent me yet." Hermione admitted, slowly chewing through a piece of fruit.

"Maybe in there is your answer." Her friend nudged her ribcage before playing with her necklace again and losing herself in her thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Back in her bedroom, with the door magically locked and the windows shut tightly, Hermione sat cross legged on the floor with the ornate miniature chest in front of her. Its jewels still glowed vibrantly announcing a full mailbox. Taking a deep breath in she unlocked and opened it up; there were dozens of tightly wrapped scrolls of parchment that were stuffed inside and soon they were unraveling and spilling out of the container. Pandora jumped and barked at the letters as they rolled in front of her, soon her tiny nose was sniffing at the various scents that poured out of Malfoy's gift box.

Hermione picked up one letter and read it out loud. "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and this is the real me. I like reading books." Hermione rolled her eyes before picking up another, "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I like chocolate mousse." It seemed that Malfoy had written many notes about himself for her.

"Does he seriously think that telling me what his favourite foods are going to make me forgive him?" She whispered, sifting through more pointless parchments.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and my heart stopped for a moment when I saw Hermione Granger falling from a broom." She felt her heart skip then she shook her head, she knew he couldn't really mean that.

When she finally emptied and closed the carton the emeralds glowed again, "Not another note so soon?" she wondered out loud, curiosity taking its toll as her nimble fingers quickly unhinged the lock and reopened it.

_My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I miss kissing Hermione Granger._

Hermione re-read the note numerous times before she let her emotions take over. "Well Draco Lucius _Malfoy_ may miss kissing me but Hermione Jean Granger was kissing Erik!"

She pulled out her wand and began torching every single piece of parchment surrounding her, careful to avoid Pandora. Soon the floor was littered in black burn marks as Hermione's pile of ash continued to grow, her puppy decided to jump into the remnants of Malfoy's confessions, creating a large mess in her bedroom.

"Come her Pandora, let's go and give you a proper bath then we'll go for a walk outside." Hermione cooed, scooping up her pet and _scorifying_ the ash away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The snow and chilly winds had lifted as evening came to, and Hermione found Hogwarts grounds to be eerily silent. No student cared for the bitter weather that Winter has brought. Hermione decided to stroll by the lake with Pandora, who had an enchanted emerald green coat and matching boots on that kept her warm and dry. She was lucky that the late Crookshanks was a similar size to her new pet and only tiny changes had to be made. Hermione felt herself laughing at the Labrador as she jumped into a pile of soft snow and sunk right through, Pandora continued to sniff and dig as she followed her owner slowly across the grounds and around the lake.

"How could he be such a dick," Hermione paused and kicked a tuft of snow that protruded in her makeshift pathway; "Oh that's right he's the great fucking Draco _Lucius_ Malfoy." She felt each word that was spat out made her feeling better.

"What kind of mess did I get myself into?" she exclaimed, throwing herself down on a pile of snow with Pandora barking after her.

Another harsh bout of wind whipped passed and ripped off her red beanie and flung it several feet away from her.

Hermione wished for nothing more right then was a steaming pot of hot chocolate with marshmallows; and with that, she collected Pandora and her snow-covered beanie before hurrying up into the castle once again.

Once she had tickled the pear and crept into the kitchens she was greeted with several doe-eyed house elves.

"Miss! Miss! You have not come to free us again have you?"

"Miss! Would you like some butterscotch pudding?"

"Tea for miss?"

"Oh Miss, what would you like us to do?"

They all began firing questions at her excitedly, while others eyed Pandora curiously as the puppy sniffed the magical creatures.

"Wait a moment," Hermione protested, holding up her hand to issue silence, "may I please just have a large mug of hot chocolate, possibly a pot of hot chocolate to take back to the Head's Common Room, also may I please have some mince and uncooked egg for Pandora?"

The elves all flicked their eyes towards to unusual four-legged animal beside their guest, awaiting an explanation.

"She's a baby Dog, what we call a puppy – her name is Pandora, don't worry she won't do you any harm, she'll probably want to lick you though." Hermione explained kindly, reaching down and petting Pandora. "Also, don't worry, I've given up on making you be freed, you are happy where you are."

After seeing that Hermione's pet was harmless, the elves went about their merry way and gathered all of what she had asked for and more. Soon Hermione found herself being ushered out of the kitchen with a picnic basket filled with warm croissants and scones filled with jam and cream, as well as two pots of hot chocolate in enchanted anti-spilling jugs, a bag of marshmallows, two containers of cooked mince and raw egg for Pandora as well as three butterscotch puddings.

Unable to refuse such a nice gesture, Hermione profusely thanked the Hogwarts house elves before skipping off to her common room with Pandora playfully snapping at her heels.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Blaise"

"Hermione"

Then silence fell, it was a cold but civil greeting from the Head Boy and Hermione didn't really expect anything less. All that could be heard was happy yelps from Hermione's Christmas present.

"So, did have a good day?" she asked awkwardly, shuffling towards a nearby couch and placing her picnic basket on the coffee table. Pandora sat down, waiting patiently for Hermione to pick her up. "You're just so curious to find out what I have inside don't you cutie?" she cooed, gathering the excited puppy into her lap and opening the basket.

Blaise did not look up from his book but Hermione could tell he caught a waft of the still-steaming hot chocolate and the baked treats; even though he did not respond to her previous question she felt the need to continue.

"I had an alright day I suppose, I found out that one of my closest friends thought of me as an object and someone that may have cared about me is my enemy – what is the world coming to?" Hermione's pitch lit up a few notches but remained calm as she opened the snack for Pandora and placing it next to the pup before pouring herself a hot chocolate.

"I mean after all, what else could I really expect from a pair of conniving men, I'm sure you enjoy just as much as the next bloke taunting a girl, befriending her, then chucking her away – but when see others wanting her, you try and own her like a toy." Hermione paused, laying out a few croissants on a plate. "Would you like a hot chocolate Blaise?"

He was silent, but the Italian put his book down neatly beside him as amber eyes bore down into chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, silly me! You wouldn't want to get too chummy with something when no one else wants it? I am getting that right aren't I?" Hermione's tone still remained at the same high-pitched tone, not far away from a shriek, but she found that her manner was throwing Blaise Zabini off the most. Hermione Granger was completely calm, insulting Blaise just as casually as she would talk about the weather.

Her heart was pounding on the inside though, she did not know what made her speak this way to someone who was so nice to her, then hurt her so very badly. Hermione was sure she had lost the plot.

"Granger, are you about to wave your wand around the school and start murdering everyone?" she heard Blaise ask tentatively as her eyes remained fixated on Pandora and the mess her pet was causing.

"No Blaise now why would you think that?"

"Because you sound like you're a nutcase sociopath."

"I'm just making polite conversation." Hermione smiled sweetly, soaking in the aromas of her feast, she could see that her friend was crumbling.

"Come of it Hermione, I've lived with you for a little bit now and I know you well enough that you're just about on the edge of going mental either at Draco or myself so be a good little girl and go bother your stupid _lover_."

"He is not my lover."

"You kissed him."

"I didn't know who he was!"

"And you still don't!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? I know exactly who the two of you are; you are both arrogant twats who, for the lack of a better word, are miserable little cretins who don't deserve the goodness or second chance that anyone has given you!"

"Oh Hermione please, you are so full of shit. You're being just as judgmental as you always have been – you and your stupid Ronnekins can go suck my cock!"

Neither of them were aware that their fight had dwindle into furious whispers as Hermione had long left her hot chocolate sitting on the table, and Blaise's book was left untouched on the couch.

"I have given you both leniency beyond what anyone could have wished for after what I have been through, and if it wasn't for your stupid emotions we wouldn't have a prob-" Hermione's rant was interrupted when Blaise rushed at her and smashed his lips into his, forcing his wet tongue into her mouth.

Enraged by this, she slowly grabbed his shoulders and then thrust her knee as hard as she could into his crotch.

All that could be heard was the sobbing yelps of eighteen year old Blaise Zabini, who had crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Brushing away her tears she sat back down and picked up her hot chocolate again, "What is it with boys?" she ask out loud, staring down at the Head Boy still in pain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione had long left the Heads Common Room for her bedroom to study further and practice spells before Blaise was able to yell angrily at her staircase for what she had done to him.

"Granger how dare you fucking attacking me? Other girls would have loved to be in your position right now? I bet you loved the kiss and was ashamed you were wet from it. Get down here right now!" the Italian's voice trailed up the stair way and into her dimly-lit room.

"You attacked me first Blaise, I just finished what you started." She retorted, shuddering at the sting of his words. They had a menacing undertone which Hermione had never heard from the Slytherin before – it scared her.

"You call _that_ foreplay Granger? Well let me tell you, I can show you the real meaning of foreplay." His words were laced with a sickly sweetness now; Hermione knew he was trying to coax her downstairs. She knew she was physically and magically strong enough to take him – she just didn't want it to come to that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: An Empty Promise

New Years Eve has always been something special to everyone in the world, romances began and ended, promises were made and drinks were shared; strangely enough none of that appealed to Hermione this year.

She had woken up to Pandora, her puppy, licking her face happily before pulling at the bed covers with her tiny teeth. Hermione felt nauseous at last night's events and she wasn't sure whether she was game enough to go downstairs as of yet. To buy her some time, she took a lengthy shower, taking her time to re-dye her hair and place another straightening treatment on it, applying an appropriate amount of make up and rearranged her wardrobe before deciding on a pair of skinny black jeans and a long sleeve red top. It was ten in the morning before Hermione descended into the Common Room only to face a distraught Blaise Zabini.

"Hermione," he took a step forward, the dark circles underneath his eyes were telltale signs of his night; "I need to talk to you about what happened."

A sharp intake of breath burst into her lungs before she responded; "Good morning Zabini, what would you like to talk about, the fact that you tried to take advantage of me? Or, would you like to talk about when I escaped to my room, you continued to threaten what you were going to do next to me – aren't you going to show me the 'real meaning of foreplay?'" Hermione's voice came out as a snarl, her words lashing across to its intended receiver.

Blaise visibly winced at Hermione's turn of his words, "I just wanted to show you that Malfoy isn't your only option – that there are better guys out there for you?"

"So threatening me is your way to show that you're better than a lying prick?"

"No, the kiss is what I meant… I didn't mean to threaten you 'Mione-"

"Don't you fucking say my name like that."

"Okay, I didn't mean to threaten you Granger, I was just so pissed off that you had rejected me – I mean I've spent all of this time hanging out with you, we got to know each other really well, I thought I had a chance and I thought that you liked me as well. Once you found out about Draco being well, _him_ I thought I could try and put all of my cards on the table too…"

Hermione clucked her tongue in annoyance, "So you kissed me hoping I would fall magically into your arms and live happily ever after with you?" Pandora barked at the Head Boy, seeing her owner in distress.

"No! Well yes, but I wanted you to see that I'm better than Draco because – will you shut the stupid puppy up!"

Hermione scooped up Pandora who still had her teeth bared at Blaise, "Why do you think you're better than Malfoy?" kicking herself because he knew that her curiousity would get the better of her.

"Because I can actually tell you, this is all of me Blaise Adriano Zabini, and I would very much like to kiss you again – but without the repercussions including loss of future children."

It was too close, too soon for Hermione. Those words shot straight through her body like an apple corer until there was nothing left.

"Blaise, now I understand you have feelings for me, but if you ever try to kiss and threaten me again I will rip out your insides and make a beef stroganoff with them." She felt tears singe her eyelids, daring to trickle down; all she wanted was the conversation to be over and for the incident to be put in the past.

"So I'm forgiven?" his voice sounded too hopeful and happy for this situation.

"No."

"Then are we still friends?"

"Barely."

"Can I call you 'Mione?"

"I hate that nickname."

"But-"

"Blaise!" Hermione snapped, interrupting his hounding questions, "let's just start from the beginning again, like right after I kicked your ass? Now leave me alone I'm going to the Gryffindor Tower." Zabini's sad face was greeted with the echoes of Hermione's feet stomping out of the Head's dormitory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You're FINALLY HERE!" Ginny screamed, launching herself at Hermione and holding her tightly. Adjusting to her surroundings, Hermione took in the bright gold and deep red colours that were draped through the Gryffindor Common Room; friendly faces greeted her as Harry and Ron stood up to envelope the Head Girl into a tight group embrace.

"Well, it's nice to see things are a little normal here." Hermione smiled, slowly pulling away from her two boys and looking at each of their matching happy expressions.

"They got bored of most of the seventh and sixth years at Hogwarts so they're waiting to graduate before chasing any other conquests." Ginny rolled her eyes and nodding at the abandoned game of Wizard's Chess that was nearby, "Now all they do is play Chess or Quidditch and occasionally study."

"Hey! We didn't get bored of the girls. We just have to focus on our N.E.W.T.s – right Hermione?" Ron pitched; he nudged the Head Girl's ribcage cheekily.

Hermione let off a great snort in reply and Ginny rolled her eyes once again.

"Come on Ron, let's not lie too much." Harry grinned at his best friend, "No 'Mione, we didn't get bored, things are just too hard with Quidditch and seriously, without your Hawkeye watching out for us, assignments are so difficult at the moment and we'll never become Auror's if we don't pass our classes."

"Yeah right both of you are capable of buckling down and getting good grades just don't leave things until the last minute." She began to lecture, receiving groans from the boys. "Fine! Don't take my advice, hope you learn your lesson when you get E's in your N.E. then!"

"Changing topic then..." Ginny began, "so what's everyone's New Years Resolutions?"

The boys groaned again "Not this sentimental shit again!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before making his way back the chess board.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you are going to answer me and make a good meaningful resolution to better yourself!" his younger sister snarled, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Ron.

"Fine! I want the Chudley Cannons to win the Cup for once!" he threw his hands up once again, in fear of what the other Weasley would do to him.

"Woah, calm down Ginny, he's given an answer." Harry laughed at the feisty lesbian.

"Well finally, this is the first year where we're not running for our lives or in hiding and we are going to CHERISH and LOVE one another and make resolution to BETTER ourselves!" Ginny growled, not lowering her wand but redirecting it to the Boy Who Lived.

"Oooooooh ok Gin, well my resolution is to not be attacked by Voldemort or Death Eaters." Harry's voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione watched the interaction between the trio, she felt a little left out with their antics.

_It seems like they don't need you anymore..._ one thought taunted, pulling at her insecurities.

_That's ridiculous, they still love you Hermione!_

"Hermione, what is your resolution?" Harry questioned, moving one of his chess pieces across to Ron's side.

She wasn't sure what to say, there were so many options – both fake and real resolutions she wanted to make.

"Errrr..." Hermione began, tucking a few strands behind her ear.

_How about not being fucked over by dickheads in masks or Head Boys?_

_Or perhaps to find out what I want to do after Hogwarts?_

_Maybe read all of the books in library?_

_Not that's stupid – so predictable Hermione!_ She chastised herself.

"Hermione! Hello? Is anyone in there?" she felt Ginny poke her shoulder softly, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, um my resolution is going to be well, not being fooled by anyone anymore, everyone has to earn their trust back because I'm sick of being walked all over and all forgiving." She blurted, immediately covering her mouth with one of her hands.

Her resolution was met with a bark of Ron's laughter, "Good one Hermione!" he managed to choke out, ignoring his chess pieces once again to look at the Head Girl in mockery.

A slow bubbling feeling ate away at her stomach, _how dare he laugh at her resolution? Even if she wasn't sure she meant it!_ Hermione thought, her fists clenched.

"What?" she snarled, eyes narrowing upon Ron Weasley who gulped in response.

"I don't think he meant to laugh at your statement, it was, well, we thought you were going to say 'Read all of the books in the library' or something." Harry quickly scrambled an explanation, hoping to avoid reprimand.

"Well, this shows how much the two of you know about me huh! When have I _ever_ said I wanted to read all of the books in the library? Harry James Potter, in all of the years you have known me what have I said as my special fucking New Year's Resolution?" she felt a violent red climb her neck and cover her face as she searched the terrified expressions of her two closest male friends for an answer.

"To make sure You-Know-Who doesn't kill us all." Ron whispered with his light blue eyes wide.

"For once Ronald you actually found the correct answer without asking me – bravo! Now," Hermione paused, crossing her arms defiantly, "why in hell, after all of these years would I say something as stereotypical as reading all of the library books as my resolution? Surely you two can't be so stupid, and surely you know me better."

"Alright, looks like all participants of this _thrilling_ discussion can go to their own corners now – Harry, Ron, we'll catch you fuckers later; Hermione, calm the hell down and come with me." Ginny lightly spoke, her voice cut through the tension like a machete. The youngest Weasley grabbed Hermione's hand and yanked her out of Gryffindor Common Room and led her through the castle.

Silence hung until the air, not even the portraits spoke this morning.

"So, why have you got a ten foot pole up your ass this morning?" Ginny began, inspecting the ends of her flaming red hair.

"Blaise kissed me."

"and?"

"I kicked him in the groin."

"Good girl, I'm sure Zambini has a wounded ego now."

"He flipped out after he recovered and said he was going to show me what the real meaning of foreplay was."

"Blaise? Head Boy Blaise? As if he could do that, it's not like he was a Death Eater."

"You didn't hear him Gin, I'm glad I put wards up and locked my door when I went to sleep."

"Was he asleep when you left this morning?"

"Didn't really look like he slept actually, he apologized and kept saying how I have many options and that I should pick him over Malfoy because he's truthful to me… yada yada yada. All people do is fuck you over Gin, and I'm sick of it."

"Well did you?" Hermione's friend queried, turning to face her.

"I didn't really forgive him, I accepted his apology but it's going to take a lot of work before we're friends again."

"Ugh sometimes Hermione you can be really thick;" Weasley began, throwing her hands in the air; "I meant did you pick him over Malfoy?"

This question stunned Hermione, she took a sudden step back and carefully studied her expectant companion. "I haven't chosen any of them, the one male I was interested in turned out to be an illusion." She finished sadly.

Ginny seem to accept this response and continued walking down the empty corridor. "Mine is to come out openly about Pansy and I."

"Good luck with anyone accepting that Gin."

"Well I thought they'd have to be warmed up before seeing you and Malfoy together."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The clock struck 11pm in Hermione's dimly lit room; rubbing her tired eyes Hermione stood up and stretched. She had declined the Gryffindor party that was raging in the common room and Blaise was off with his Slytherin friends so her whole Heads dormitory to herself. Feeling her stomach rumble, Hermione decided to leave the sleeping Pandora on her bed and make her way to the kitchens. As she descended from her bedroom, she saw the flicker of candles.

"I didn't do this." Hermione whispered, halting at the foot at the stairs and looking around the common room.

Thousands of tiny floating candles hovered silently, their flames danced in the light breeze that flowed from an open window. All of the couches were pushed to the edges of the room and in the middle of the room – was a miniature replica of Hogwarts Lake.

"What in Merlin's name is this shit? Is this a prank?" she spoke openly to the empty room.

Slowly the lake bubbled and out popped a picturesque pirate ship, with a flailing flag and tiny seamen climbing the rope ladders.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" was all that Hermione could hear from the tiny voices as they lifted something from the depths of the ship. The small sailors offered the object to her in a triumphant cheer, Hermione paused slightly, and picking it up she saw it was a clear bottle with a scroll of parchment in it.

_Angel,_

_Follow the clues and find me, I should have instructed you to go to a place where you unwind, but I'd rather have you use that big brain of yours._

_Hint: We lost hope that day, because of me._

_Sincerely,_

_D.M._

Hermione scoffed at Malfoy's arrogance, "As if I would fall for that again!" She threw the parchment into the Miniture Lake and watched it sink into the water. Hermione decided to ignore what Malfoy had challenged and was about to open the portrait hole but she was thrown back onto one of the couches.

"What the FUCK?" she cried, jumping up from the couch and racing over to the exit again only to be thrown over to the cushioned furniture again. "ARGH!"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air in frustration, she knew it was a lock-in charm, but she couldn't break it by any of the spells she knew. She continued attack the invisible barriers with no prevail until after a few minutes she flopped onto a nearby seat.

Another minute passed by before Hermione finally snapped. "Fine Malfoy have it your fucking way I'll play your stupid game!" she looked around for the parchment and found it had made its way onto the ship again with a few of the tiny sailors help.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well I'm here! What wonderful surprise does he have for me this time?" Hermione knew straight away what Draco Malfoy had meant when he hinted the day when everyone lost hope. It was the day the Professor Dumbledore had died on the Astronomy Tower because Malfoy had let Death Eaters enter Hogwarts.

It was 11:30pm and sharp winds chilled her right to the bone, the clouds were begging to rain hell down on the school. Hermione walked further to the edge where another bottle was placed – presumably by a sticking charm – it's contents looked like to be more than a letter.

_About time you came I've been waiting all night, please take the portkey – the locket that is in the bottle, and tap it with your wand three times for it to activate and it will take you somewhere where you're free._

_D.M._

"Well I've come this far, and it's not like I have anything else to do on New Years Eve." She said as she tapped the portkey and felt a familiar tugging feeling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"He took me to where I work out?" Hermione growled angrily, "That little prick must stalk me, I'm sure there's a Wizarding law against this as well as he broke the Muggle law!"

The wind had picked up even more; she began feeling the bitter cold biting at her feet and fingers. She decided to look for her next clue sooner rather than later otherwise the freezing Winter air would surely make her sick. Trudging around the grass near the lake Hermione came a small treasure chest nestle in with a longer patch of grass, prying it open with her frozen hands she pulled out a piece of parchment with another presumed portkey.

_Let me show you where I come to watch and wait, I have my favourite memory up there. I know that I deceived you but I'm going to sound like a prat but I'm not letting you go that easily. The day I caught you when you fell I know you felt safe in my arms – and I know I never wanted to let you go. We're too similar in both our pride and our arrogance (yes you Granger, everyone knows that you're proud of knowing everything), to see what we are together._

_Remember there's a fine line between love and hate which is looking very blurry right now._

_Take the portkey and tap it three times, this is the last one I promise._

_D.M._

Hermione paused, staring at the letter in disbelief; Malfoy seemed so raw now, so unrefined and still managed to know everything about her without giving anything away to begin with. Sighing, she knew she wanted to take the portkey – the question was should she?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So far, so good everyone, please tell me what you think? I do apologize for the belated updates but unfortunately I have recently changed jobs and landed in a paper pushing hell-hole. Since I don't have a computer of my own I have to find time to slip in a few paragraphs here and there while my boss isn't looking! Once again please review otherwise I'll lose motivation because I don't know what everyone thinks!**

Chapter Twelve: Just Hanging Here

The harsh wind whirled her hair around, Hermione now wish she had worn a beanie, gloves and scarf before she had rushed out of the portrait hole with her first note still dropping from its recent lake visit. Somewhere on the grounds, the clock struck midnight. She looked around to where the portkey had landed to find herself on top of one of Hogwarts Towers. The sound of creaking chains pricked Hermione's ears as she turned around to face its origin.

"So you like chocolate mousse huh?" was the first thing that fell out of her mouth.

"It's delicious and light, it helps my figure." The blonde eighteen year old, sounding very serious.

"Malfoy, what on earth are you doing chained upside down?"

The Slytherin Prince looked rather relax, with his clothes roughed up and his hair flying in his face from the chaotic weather. "Oh Hermione, I'm just hanging here, it's what all of the purebloods do nowadays don't they?"

Hermione blinked, she was completely taken aback by his complacent nature. "Very funny Malfoy, what the hell are you doing up there? On New Years Eve?"

"Can you get me down first? I'm not sure if it's you or the blood rushing to my head that's making me lightheaded."

"Always the smooth talker aren't you?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, _releasio!_" not bothering to catch the lean man that landed heavily sideways on the stone floor.

"Why couldn't I fall into your arms love? Surely if someone cares enough to release me would save me from almost dying when he landed!" Draco drawled, rubbing his shoulder and stretching out his muscular body.

"Because you're not someone I care about."

He scoffed, "Yes Granger, and I am a Weasley."

"Fuck off Malfoy I could put you back there if you want."

"I can do it myself thank you."

Hermione paused; the questions filled her mind quickly "How did you do that anyway? And more importantly why would you do that to yourself? What happens if I did not come?"

"Then you wouldn't be you, seriously Hermione, can't you see it? All of the Slytherins can, we fight constantly because of what? Some make-believe purity rubbish?"

"How about because you're an ass?"

"Just as much an ass is what you are to me. My problem is with Potter and Weasley, mainly because they prance about being the poster boys for saving the world when, if it wasn't for you, I would still be a Death Eater, you would be dead and so would most of the Wizarding population. They use you Hermione, for a smart witch you tend to be really thick."

"They're my friends, you're not."

"A Gryffindor to the end, well tell me this, when do they talk to you about something other than saving the world, homework or Quidditch?"

Hermione attempted to defend her two best friends, but nothing came out of her mouth – she was speechless.

_And he is right!_ One thought cried in triumph.

"We, we – we talk about lots of stuff!"

"Not from what I can see they spend their time fucking girls and duelling each other to show off. If you want first class asses, have a closer look at your company."

Hermione was close to crying, she knew that he was right and she didn't like it one bit. Draco seemed to notice her defeated sigh and sagging shoulders and immediately stepped closer to her.

"Besides that point, I'm just saying that you don't see everyone for who they are. Look, give me a chance; I'll even make a stupid resolution out of it. I promise I will try and not parade around like a dick – I won't even start fights with Pot Head and Weasel Breath." Hermione's body was now pressed up against his, the wind had dropped almost completely and now tiny snow flakes began falling again.

"You see that right there is the problem Malfoy," tears threatened to break out onto her face; "none of our friends would like each other and get along, it's an uphill battle that we'll never win. Plus students that don't even know us, Slytherins hate me Malfoy and Gryffindor hates Slytherins for what most have represented with pride." The snow fell harder and it seemed like there was no other sound but his breathing and her voice. "I just can't do it."

Malfoy's face turned into cold, impassive marble, "I didn't know you were one to give up like a stupid Hufflepuff."

"It just wouldn't work Malfoy." As she spun on her heel to leave she felt Draco grabbed her arm and spin her around to face him again. Hermione felt herself being pulled into a lip lock. His lips pressed against hers before his tongue parted her lips and flickered in. Hermione's heart quickened as Draco deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her frame.

_Why is this so perfect? _Hermione's thoughts cheered, as she pushed herself against his torso.

_I feel tingles and my stomach is doing back flips!_ Another thought cried excitedly.

They gasped for air briefly between their entangled kisses, she felt his hot breath brush her face and she longed for another kiss; but instead Malfoy stepped away from her. Snow fell between them and Hermione felt the chill both from the weather and from the blonde Slytherin.

"You have no idea what you put me through every time you open your big mouth and say you hate me – you hate the old me and you're too much of a bigot about it to realize that people can change. Well Hermione fucking Granger, until you know how blind you've been and you're willing to accept it, I will stop trying."

Hermione blinked twice, slowly processing what Malfoy had just snarled.

"What?"

Malfoy barked out a hollow laugh, "Wow I have stumped the brilliant Hermione Granger, someone give me a medal."

"Draco I-"

"Don't you dare call me that mudblood." And with that, her counterpart stormed away on the stroke of midnight, leaving the snow to litter her hair and tears.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_That was the first time he had called me that name in months now... _

_It's almost like he has changed right?_

_A cheetah can't change his spots._

_But a snake can shed his skin..._

The pit of Hermione's stomach and dropped to her feet, it seems like she really did hurt Malfoy for everything she had done and said to him – and she felt horrible for it. It wasn't the feeling that she got when she didn't receive full marks for an unexpected test, or when she felt when she disappointed Harry and Ron... no it felt raw and sickening, like the butterflies she had in her stomach had died.

_This just sounds like you're feeling like those starlets in the movies are when they lose someone they love!_

_I do not love Draco fucking Malfoy._

Hermione's New Year had so far been horrible, after making her way back from the Ravenclaw Tower she spent the next few days in bed telling her friends she nursed a heavy cold, but refused to mention her heavy heart. Pandora was becoming quite restless as the puppy waited for her owner to climb out of the large bed and play with her. Hermione had not forgotten to feed or bathe her, but she felt so empty she could not bring herself to step out of the bedroom. Already the Head Girl had lost a dramatic amount of weight and her friends had become concerned from the lack of her enthusiasm for the commencement of classes.

Even Blaise had tried to coax the brunette out of bed, "Hermione, I've bought you hot chocolate and croissants! I've even brought Pandora some of that stupid mince stuff that you got from the kitchen elves. Come on what the hell are you doing up there?"

Hermione heard every one of his pleas and still chose to laminate herself in bed. Sometime after Blaise's most recent one sided conversation, she heard the heavy footsteps of someone stomping up her staircase; suddenly Hermione felt the need to use a Disillusionment Charm.

"Well Hermione Jean Granger, you have some explaining to do." a female voice growled viciously, further footsteps were heard approaching Hermione's covered form.

Abruptly, all Hermione could see was a piercing light – her bedcovers were removed and the morning light at blinded her. Soon her eyes began to focus on the disruptive figure and found an angered Molly-esque Ginny Weasley with arms folded, glaring at her.

"Oh... morning Gin..." Hermione mumbled meekly, pulling herself up into the sitting position.

"Don't you 'morning' me Hermione Granger; do you have any idea how worried everyone is about you? No don't answer that, you're too pig-headed to realise that people care about you. I mean seriously Hermione, have you eaten anything this past week? You've missed the first day of classes and Harry and Ron are currently distracting McGonagall so she doesn't come in here herself and see her poorly chosen Head Girl at her _finest_."

Each word shot through her like Epsom salts, draining her soul even further than Hermione thought was possible.

"He doesn't care anymore Gin, I've been so stupid."

Ginny Weasley studied Hermione's tear stained face with interest, "I thought you said you hated Malfoy."

"He was right, I am blind bigot to the fact that people can change... you changed, Ron changed, everyone changed from the War – why couldn't I accept it?"

"People change all of the time, you just seem to think everything is black and white like a text book."

Hermione swung her legs over to the side of the bed, readjusting herself before standing up to face her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley, eye to eye. "What do I do now? I can't grovel back; he'll just laugh at me."

"Just be patient, maybe just talk to him civilly – don't you have that project with him to continue? That's due in June so maybe you should organise weekly meetings or something to work on it?"

"I don't know Gin, I just don't know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Now class, you should be at the stage of testing your battle scenario by now, make sure you don't share ideas with other pairs otherwise you could lose originality marks. Please continue." Professor Shacklebot announced, walking around the room and studied each group with curiosity.

Hermione turned to her silent blonde Slytherin, "Well, since we don't want to show anyone what we've done so far why don't we just go over the main points verbally so that we know what we have to work on later. Also I'd like to decide on a meeting time and place for us to actually practice."

"Heads Common Room, every Tuesday until the actual test; and since you're so adamant in continuing to talk to me just go ahead and go through what we've decided on so far."

She was taken aback by Malfoy's bluntness; "Um, ah, ok so first up we'll throw the usual offensive and defensive spells before I throw the fumos spell again and you charge and tackle me with full force in which both our wands have been dropped. I then counter this by kicking you in the jaw and scrounge around for my wand however you find yours first and blow me against the wall which removes the cloud of smoke..."

Her notes were met with a loud, arrogant yawn and Hermione looked up angrily at its creator. "Malfoy, seriously, we need to go over this again-"

"No, we've gone over this every time we've seen each other and I know this off by heart already."

"Practice makes perfect!" she shot back.

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Then I hope you like getting pathetic marks."

"What's yours is mine _darling_."

"Argh!"

"What, can't you articulate a sentence? Am I getting under your _skin_ Granger?"

"Not at all Malfoy, your words are so sweet they make my day." Hermione said in a sing-song voice, her cheeks hurting because of her forced smile.

"I'll just have to be sweeter then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It's like he wants me to walk away and hate him Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed at lunch time, moving her tuna salad around her plate.

"You know he's just testing you, maybe he thinks you're just missing the attention, not him. Even though, come on, every guy looks at you like he does now. Especially when you wear your tight uniform; I know it makes me want to push you onto the table and see what's under it."

"Ginny!" Hermione blushed furiously, tugging at her pleated grey skirt with embarrassment.

"Oh shut up princess, you know you wouldn't be wearing that if you didn't want to flaunt it. Stop being a prude!"

"Fine, I like it when people actually notice me, and what's better is that I'm not a Lavender or Parvati, they still see me as Hermione the bookworm."

"A hot librarian or teacher vibe is what you're giving off... I better that's what Malfoy is thinking right now." Ginny giggled, tilting her head slightly indicating a blonde eighteen year old who was staring at her with cold eyes.

"Yeah... and I'm a unicorn... right now he's looking at me like someone who's spat in his face."

"Passed his cold demeanour you've seen someone else, just wait it out, once he sees that you can stick it out he'll come around."

Hermione continued to study her lunch with an extreme interest Ginny Weasley had to shove her hand between Hermione's thighs. Hermione let out a shriek which echoed across the Great Hall and raised the eyebrows of many students.

"Whatever is the matter Hermione?" Ginny asked sweetly, a small smile played on her lips.

"Ahh... no reason... just testing the acoustics..." she quickly lied, whilst grabbing her bag, hurrying out of the Great Hall and to her next class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the end of Potions, Professor Slughorn flicked his wand and their cauldrons all disappeared, leaving only student samples sitting patiently in front of their respective owners.

"Now since we haven't had a little fun in a while I've decided to mix something into your potion that shouldn't be there, just so you can see what happens when you're not paying attention. Do not worry it won't be anything poisonous although it may taste a little off… I won't be showing you what I add it and if you have studied the recipe of the Pepper Up Potion you will know how to recognize my additions. I will be noting what I add into each of your potions and you will not announce it to the class, but instead, you will be writing a four foot essay on it and ways to fix this potion mishap. Please note that different effects will be happening to every one of you."

Hermione smiled, she had studied this chapter so many times her eyes would surely bleed if they saw it again, and there was no way that she couldn't answer correctly. This is what her days should be filled with, puzzles and text book answers; not unpredictability.

_Not stupid fucking ferret boys with their stupid smooth voice and their smile that makes my heart skip._

_Control yourself! You're acting like a twelve year old witch gushing over Harry!_

_Isn't that how you feel though?_

_I do not love Draco fucking Malfoy_

_You're a broken record love…_

"Miss Granger would you kindly like to demonstrate to the class what I have done to your potion?" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed in front of Hermione, shooting her into reality once again.

Hermione looked down at her now thick and bubbling green potion, she leaned forward whilst holding back her straight hair to study the damaged liquid further and at the last minute, she caught a hint of cinnamon.

_Gotcha!_ Her mind cried happily.

"Professor, you lit my cauldron up to over cook the potion before adding in spiced mandrake roots!" Hermione raised an eyebrow, gauging the Potions Professor's reaction.

Expectedly, Slughorn broke out into a chubby smile, "Ah huh! Correct Miss Granger, 20 points for Gryffindor! Notice class, that you can tell by the consistency of your potion to calculate if you have boiled it for too long or too little. I'm sure Miss Granger concluded that I snuck in spiced Mandrake roots by the smell they admit when reacting to the other ingredients. This is a prime example of what Potion makers, Curse Breakers will encounter and struggle with on a weakly basis; very well done Miss Granger!"

She felt her face light up as his congratulations echoed in the silent room, she was sure the Slytherins and others were rolling their eyes but when she turned to look the only ones she saw not smiling back at her was Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Hermione's heart sunk into her stomach, _why weren't they happy for me?_

Her eyes flickered over to Draco and every feature was cold – excluding his blue eyes, they were shining.

_He was right._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Upside Down

Hermione curled up in the Heads Common Room with a thick book and a heavy blanket; Pandora was running around tugging at the blanket and jumping up onto a nearby unoccupied couch.

"Draco was right about you not growing up as of yet either." She spoke to her puppy sadly, sinking further into the plush cushion. "Why does he have to be right?" but all that answered her were pleasant yaps.

"Hrmph, at least you're sticking with me, come here cutie." Hermione cooed, putting down her book and scooping up her brown puppy; Pandora snuggled deep against her chest for warmth.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd love to be in her position right now." A voice spoke up; it was light and full of humour.

Hermione recognized her housemate straight away, "Hello Blaise, so you're saying you want to be my bitch?"

The Head Boy choked out a loud laugh, "Oh yes Hermione, and are you like that in the bedroom as well?"

"Blaise," she warned, finally looking up to the Italian, "tread carefully."

Blaise continued to chuckle as he made his way from the portrait hole onto a couch. "I'm kidding; don't put your knickers in a knot."

"Too late."

Zabini's brow furrowed, "What's up Hermione, after Potions you weren't yourself. You barely answered any questions in class, did not show off with any demonstrations, it was weird for you."

"Oh, I haven't been feeling well today, that's all."

"That sucks, and now you can tell me the truth because if you were really sick enough not to answer questions you'd be dying."

Hermione sighed, she was caught out; "Okay, well do you remember what happened in Potions? When Slughorn asked me about my potion?"

"Yeah, he tried his best to stump you and yet you were correct, he let everyone else off easily except you!"

"Well I was happy about that-"

"Granger everyone was happy for you, Slughorn cannot beat you!"

"Harry and Ron weren't."

"Your two cronies?"

"Not anymore, I never see them."

Blaise paused and came over to sit on Hermione's couch; "Well that calls for some investigating don't you think?"

"After the last incident I heard between you and Ronald, you're not coming with me."

Her answer was met with a pout and folded arms. "I was defending a lady's honour."

Hermione couldn't help herself and let out a laugh, "You've clearly never seen Ginny make Ron cower before, she'll be alright. Now I'll see you later, you're right, I deserve an explanation."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Walking along the corridors on the way to the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione heard a noise, standing straighter and drawing her wand she followed the noise until she realised that its source was behind a tapestry.

"This better not be bloody Ginny again or I'm going to flip out, why can't people just use and sound proof a classroom instead?" she growled, edging towards the patterns hanging. It was not the youngest Weasley at all; in fact, it was the Boy Who Lived.

"Harry James Potter." Hermione sneered, her eyes boring into the raven haired boy with his latest conquest.

" 'Mione! What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? I was coming to see you and Ronald!"

"Ron and I are busy right now."

"Not anymore!" her voice felt like it didn't belong to her at all, it was contorted and harsh. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and," Hermione scanned the uniform that barely covered the sixth year, "Twenty points from… Slytherin. Both of you will report to Filch for a months worth of detentions and I will be reporting this personally to our Headmistress. Mr. Potter, since you cannot keep it in your pants for very long I suggest you put your clothes back on, before I rip a certain member off."

The Slytherin girl ran bare footed out of the enclosed area, her face flushed with embarrassment and her eyes fixed firmly on the ground, Hermione refused to lower her wand, _this_ is what her best friend has become, a hormonal eighteen year old that used his fame for physical gain.

"Good show 'Mione, you're not really giving me detention are you? And Gryffindor don't really need to lose those points… I mean you only just got those points in Potions." Harry began, pulling on his trousers and buttoning his shirt.

"What a great shift into what I was going to talk to you two about. What _did_ happen in Potions Harry?"

"We all did a stupid potion, Slughorn messed with our potions, and you were one of the only ones that got it right."

"Yes I did, so why were you and Ron grumpy then?"

"I don't have to answer to you 'Mione, I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower, laters."

"Oh no you don't Harry, I'm coming with you." Hermione stated, following the frustrated boy out of the alcove.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sit down both of you!" Hermione scolded, Harry and Hermione just entered the Gryffindor Common Room and pulled Ron away from a game of Wizards Chess with Neville.

"What the hell is this about?" Ron asked, slouching in his seat.

"Hermione caught me." Harry admitted, his face etched into a pitiful sulk.

"Who gives!" Ron began, but quietened at the sight of her standing before the red head.

"For once Ronald you're actually right; the point deduction and detentions will stand – but I would like to know what has gotten into you two _now_."

"What do you mean Hermione, we're normal." Ron's confusion angered Hermione even more.

"No you're not; you're acting like a couple of fame hungry pricks that want to get laid every moment of the day."

"We're not fame hungry 'Mione, I didn't ask to be famous, neither did Ron and you. Plus you're exaggerating just a little bit when it comes to the girls we've slept with."

"May I remind you that even Ginny thinks you're whoring around too much."

"Fucking hell 'Mione just because we are prudes like you doesn't mean we're whoring around! We're having fun being guys, think about it – none of us got any action while You-Know-Who was loose so I think we deserve a little chill time. Stop getting all high and mighty because we don't want to spend every waking moment with you!"

Ron's out burst hit Hermione hard, she felt alone and she was sick of it. "Listen you pathetic pile of hormones, how about I ask two more questions of my _best friends_ that I have known for eight years now. One: Was I only just the brains to your brawn? Two: Why weren't you happy for me when I solved Slughorn's puzzle?" She crossed her arms across her chest and narrow her eyes, she had not yelled once but instead, her voice dropped to a bare whisper.

"I was jealous alright? We know you know everything, but when I graduate I want to become an Auror and I get angry when I can't answer the questions like you can. You're always the one that solves everything, just like Harry is the one that saves the world; all I wanted was the same accomplishment that my brother's had." Ron's face softened at his intimate confession.

"It's like you don't need us anymore 'Mione, you're always hanging out with Zabini or Ginny, planning school events and pretty much becoming the next McGonagall, sure Ron's right by saying that we need to have a bit of fun since its our last year but we still need you."

Hermione felt her heart harden; she knew these were crocodile tears, so to speak. "Yes, need me to do your assignments in order for you to get the marks to become Aurors. If you really want to remain friends, prove to me that you don't want me just for homework." She turned around to exit the Gryffindor Tower for the last time when she heard a throaty whisper.

"You were never just the brains."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione carried herself calmly out of the common room before letting her feet take her away from the seventh floor and through countless corridors. In the space of a school year she had become an angel, a perfect Head Girl, made friends and a lover with Slytherin, swore in front of a teacher, walked away from her two best friends and lost her lover. She refused to cry anymore.

"Doing some late rounds for brownie points Granger?" she heard someone jeer.

"Fuck off Malfoy, don't you bother me enough during class?"

"Who said it was Malfoy Miss Know-It-All? It seems like you have a certain Slytherin on your mind."

Hermione turned around to see a casually dressed Pansy Parkinson leaning against the wall with a smug expression directed at her.

"Well when I get insulted nowadays I don't expect a mere crony to be the source."

"Ooooohh ouch, quick someone get me a jar of burn-healing paste stat!"

"What do you want Parkinson?"

"He's cold as ever Granger."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Voldemort?"

"No you thick headed freak. Draco."

"Well you said you know who, you can't blame me for thinking You-Know-Who." Hermione smiled innocently, noting Parkinsons agitated state.

"Stop playing dumb Granger it doesn't suit; now, do you want to know what I think of this ridiculous situation?"

"Even if I said no I have a feeling you would tell me anyway."

"Good girl, you're learning. Look, Draco planned from Sixth Year to show he cared, everyone knew long beforehand how he felt and you just shat all over his heart."

"Elegantly put Parkinson."

"Shut up Granger, come on, you know about the situation between the Weaselette and I, so can we call a truce?"

"How do I know that you're not toying with her since you oh so nicely just called her Weaselette?"

"Because it's a pet name now, she still calls me Pug Face. And Granger, do you really think Ginny wouldn't realise if I was manipulating her?"

"I didn't realise that Malfoy was manipulating me!"

"Can the crap Hermione fucking Granger, think back, who else could your masked man be? He had to be good looking, tall, great at disillusionment charms, witty and had to be able to get under your skin like no one else. Who else in Hogwarts can honestly say they ruffle the pretty Head Girls feathers like he can?"

"You are sounding more and more like Ginny as the year goes on."

"No, you're actually having a decent conversation with me, girl to girl, not enemy to enemy."

"Pansy, I'm happy for you and Ginny, but this thing that Malfoy and I are doing is so immature, you and Ginny may be the only ones happy for us in the entire Wizarding World."

"Who cares? Lesbians are frowned upon by society in general, yet I'm happy because she makes me happy. Nothing else should matter."

"I'll lose everyone I care about."

"Except Draco." Pansy finished her sentence promptly; there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that Ginny and Pansy were perfect for each other.

"Pansy-" Hermione objected.

"Hermione." The Slytherin retorted, "stop having a stick up your arse."

"Well what do you want me to do about this?"

"Oh, I meant metaphorically, I suppose you should see Madame Pomfrey."

"No I meant about Malfoy."

"Draco."

"What?"

"Call him Draco."

"Oh. Well what do you propose I do with Draco?"

"Tell him you love him."

"Oh yes Pansy! A brilliant idea! I'll tell him during our next wonderful DADA session! In front of everyone will make it a _thousand_ times better!"

"Your sarcasm doesn't faze me, because you didn't deny that you love him."

Hermione faltered, this conversation was getting far too bizarre. "I don't."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously Pansy."

"Seriously Hermione, go to bed, see if you can go to sleep and not think about what he's doing right now because I'll be damned if he isn't thinking the same thing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione was kicking herself.

She hated been proven wrong and over the space of a week, Pansy had been right as well as Draco Malfoy. "What is the world coming to?" she queried her puppy Pandora, as the Labrador gnawed on the edge of her Potions book hoping to divert Hermione's attention. There were only a few days until the Valentine Day's Ball and she was at a lost to what she would wear.

_For Draco you mean_. One thought jeered, reminding the rest of what Pansy and Ginny had previously said.

"ARGH!" Hermione shouted, pelting the Advanced Potions book at the wall, knocking several others off the shelf. Nothing seemed to be going right. Ginny, Pansy and Blaise were her only true companions whilst Harry and Ron had occasionally attempted to interrupt Hermione's study regime at the Library, for which she decided to continue her studies in the Heads Common Room with Blaise. "Why can't everyone just drop their problems and GET OVER IT ALL!"

"Because most of their problems are about you." Blaise's voice drifted up from the Common Room in response, clearly she had yelled too loudly and interrupted his afternoon 'study' nap.

"Sorry Blaise!" Hermione called in reply before turning back to her skewed room. "Might as well decide on what I'm wearing for this bloody dance." She mumbled, summoning the brochure she used last night and cracking open its spine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who saves this story as a favourite story, or alert etc. I apologize profusely about the delay, as I have mentioned before, work is my only time which I can write these stories so it is very hard to pump out mass volumes of a plot. How do you like it so far? Do you like the spin on Pansy? Harry and Ron? Come on I would really appreciate feedback, and constructive criticism. If you see something that doesn't sound right PM or review me! This is my first trial story before I write an actual story, with new characters, plot and life! Is there any problems with my writing style or do you feel like these events could happen (in the Wizarding World naturally) and would these students say this to one another?**

**Come on ladies and gentlemen? I challenge you!**

**Love, Kimberley**

Chapter Fourteen: Just Hanging Here

It was the night of the Valentine's Day Ball; Hermione had already received numerous invitations and roses from male students that had recognized her for what she had become. Most of them Hermione knew, just wanted to get into her pants whilst others were borderline creepy. Ginny had already come flouncing into the Heads Common Room with Pansy trailing behind hovering several cases of beauty 'essentials'.

"I don't care if you don't feel like going with anyone; you're going to be the most wanted witch there." Ginny crossed her arms at Hermione, who sat on one of the couches with a scroll of parchment and quill in hand.

"And what on Earth are you doing less than two hours before the ball begins!"

"I'm making a list of potential career choices judging by my interests, grades and possible results from that chosen career. I've categorized all of the types of jobs spanning from physical and outdoors to hull up inside an office for hours on end. Plus Ginny, I don't have a partner, my dress will take two seconds to put on, what's the big deal?"

"Hermione Granger, you're even more book wormish than First Year? What the hell has happened? Did you forget that people want to see you there and you want people to see you looking good?" Pansy cried incredulously, waving her hand to place the cases on the table.

"Pansy is right Hermione, everyone is expecting you to come out looking amazing, like last time. Don't you want to blow their socks off?" Ginny challenged, raising her wand and sent dozens of tiny little bottles out of the cases.

"Ginny, Pansy, I don't need to blow anyone's socks off nor do I want to. This is just a Ball that Blaise and I would set the tone for the end of the school year in June before the Graduation Ceremony. I don't have a partner so I can just come in what I wore last time if it's so _good_." Hermione argued, putting down her parchment and bottling up the ink.

"Come on Granger; pull your head in, stop being so stubborn. You know you want to impress Draco, you're his partner, and he wants you to be your date for tonight so goddamn start dressing like it." Pansy growled, her frustration clearly showing.

"Either we strip you naked at tie you to the chair to get you ready, or you kindly hop into the shower with this hair treatment and body scrub – what will it be?" Ginny matched her partner's tone, raising her wand at Hermione with an evil glint in her eye. "I always have wanted to see what you'd look like naked."

Hermione felt her stomach twist, "Fine, not today Ginny, give me the stupid treatments and I'll have a shower." She stood up sighing, holding out her hands to collect the ingredients.

"Good girl, you'll make mummy proud" Pansy jeered lightly, waving her wand to encase the Head Girl's hair in scented oils and treatments. "Now wash your hair at the end of your shower only with this conditioner, Weasellette picked it out especially for you. The three body scrub and cleansers are these; use them in their numbered order."

"And hurry up!" Ginny finished for the Slytherin, pushing Hermione to the staircase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione re-entered the Common Room in nothing more than a silk dressing gown, Ginny had taken it up as her responsibility to make sure she didn't just change into a baggy shirt and track pants to delay going to the ball.

"You already look smoking Hermione!" Blaise let out a low whistle, eyeing the short hemline and Hermione's legs.

She screamed in shock, "Blaise what the FUCK are you doing here?" her hands flew to pull down her short black dressing gown in hope to stop his eyes from wandering.

"Hermione calm down, Ginny and I are checking you out as well." Pansy drawled, lazing on the couch.

"Shut up you two, Hermione, Blaise is just relaxing her, we won't take off your dressing gown on front of him so don't worry, he can't see anything and neither can we. Pansy, come on you know how she is, play nice." Ginny smiled, her motherly instincts clicked in naturally from the situation.

Hermione let out a small sigh, "Please just do what you have to do so I can gather my thoughts and get this evening over and done with."

"I'm glad you said that." Ginny smirked, Pansy stood up with a matching expression.

Hermione knew this was a bad idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"and VOILA!" Ginny announced, dragging Hermione down the stairs in her gown.

Pansy gasped and began gushing various compliments whilst Blaise just stood there staring – making Hermione very uncomfortable.

"Err... Blaise? Can you at least say something before your eyes fall out?" Hermione joked nervously, wringing her hands.

"Well, you'll certainly get his attention. You look perfect." Blaise forced his words out, carefully sitting back down and looking down.

Hermione knew Blaise was trying not to compliment her too much, after all that has happened between them. She knew Ginny and Pansy had outdone themselves. Hermione's long brown hair was set in big curls that cascaded down her back freely, her chocolate brown eyes with laced with one line of black eyeliner and her lips were coloured a rich rouge. Ginny stated that they wanted the dress to speak for itself. Originally Hermione had two choices of a dress, her Yule Ball dress conjured into a red and black colour scheme, or a frilly pink number which was incredibly modest. Pansy shrieked at the sight of both and adamantly agreed with the Weasley that she could not wear either to win Draco over (much to Hermione's frustration!). Pansy had quickly owled over to one of her mother's many dressmakers and ordered another dress that the two lesbians had argued over previously.

The dress itself was fitted snug around her body with a high neck and long sleeves. It flared out at Hermione's knees in a typical mermaid styled shape but that wasn't the main attraction to the dress; the material was see through with all but blood red lace covering her body. Ginny waved her wand for a warming charm and the dress covered all of the right places – it gave the illusion of being very modest with a hint of sexiness. Hermione smiled slightly, she knew it was a big risk but she knew that she looked good.

"?" Ginny called, "Time to go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione's mask was red lace as and it only covered the top half of her face, leaving her mouth free and right now, all her lips were doing was pursing in a tight, thin line.

"Don't try and ruin your make up too much Hermione." Pansy sarcastically lectured, lacing her fingers through Ginny's. Pansy's dress was an ice-white fitted bodice which fell straight to the floor, her partners gown on the other hand, was a black cherry cocktail dress with fitted long sleeves and a large blood-red rose placed carefully in her hair.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hermione sighed, eyeing the entrance to the Great Hall once more before checking her reflection in a window. Her nerves were really getting to her.

_Stop being nervous! Who cares what Pansy says about Draco wanting to be your partner; he said he didn't want to have anything to do with you! You're better off just leaving now and going back to what you're good at- your education, and decide what you're going to do for the rest of your life._

_Pansy knows Malfoy better than anyone else – including Blaise! She was his girlfriend for all of those years and that has to mean something. They grew up together so don't you think she'd be right about this one little thing?_

_What little thing? Love?_

_I said it not you!_

"Quit it!" Hermione hissed, causing her two female friends to look at her strangely. "Err, sorry, stuck in my thoughts again."

"Well you better snap out because here he is!" Ginny warned; tilting her head towards the entranceway and watching Draco Malfoy slip into the Great Hall.

Taking several heavy breaths she felt her Weasley friend tug her body right up to the front of the Great Hall, "Hermione?" Ginny hissed. Hermione turned to her companion and squeezed her hand; "Harden the fuck up and get what you want."

Ginny advice distracted her briefly as Pansy through open the towering oak doors with an air of drama, throwing Hermione head first into the crowds of students and the overwhelming pink and red decorum. Hermione blinked a few times to familiarize herself with the bright candles and their reflections off the thousands of balloons. Her appearance sprouted tiny whispers which spread like wildfire amongst the throng of students and staff.

"Hermione! Good thing you showed up, I was beginning to think there was going to be no eye candy at this shindig." Blaise Zabini gracefully approached her; his white shirt was offset with blood red tie and leather shoes.

"Good to see that my bashing wasn't effective enough Mr. Zabini." Hermione raised her eyebrow as she placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Good to see you two love birds are enjoying yourselves." A familiar sneer reached her ears, making her heart twinge.

"Ah no mate, far from it trust me, she's about as interested in me as Neville Longbottom." Blaise protested to Malfoy, his cold expression never changing.

"Sure Blaise, just remember where your loyalties should lie." And with that, Draco Malfoy swiftly walked away from the two Heads.

"Well that went well." She said dryly, walking over to the beverage area to grab a butterbeer.

"Give it time Hermione." Blaise assured, grabbing two for himself.

"We'll see."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later Hermione found herself out in the courtyard once again; like she had spent her other Balls so happily. She had refused all invitations to dance except for Blaise as no other dance felt right.

"You really set the benchmark high didn't you, you arsehole." Hermione whispered bitterly to the empty seat beside her. "I didn't even ask for this to happen, you knew this was going to happen, you knew no one would accept it and yet you still persisted. Now that I've had you and now lost you I don't know what to do. You fucked me over." She put her head in her hands and let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

_He's gone and he's not coming back._

_I've ruined the only thing that was a real human emotion that I had._

_Stupid girl, thinking that a bookworm will fall in love in anything but text._

_You might as well leave and go to bed now._

Hermione stood up carefully, her cheeks dried with lines down her face as she lifted the hem of her gown and turned to leave.

"What are you doing here Granger?" a soft voice queried in the shadows of the courtyards entrance.

Hermione looked up to see the bane of her existence, standing cautiously before her.

"Um, just hanging here." She responded, rushing to wipe away her messed make up.

"Here I thought you were losing yourself in the past." The cold Malfoy demeanour had returned, shattering any confidence Hermione had had.

"Why waste away yourself in the past? All you get is pain and suffering." Hermione shot back, she felt angry that he fought so hard to throw it all away.

"That's because people force themselves to forget the happier times."

"I thought since you've had so few happier times you'd remember them."

"Ha, Granger, I enjoy every moment I'm getting under that nerdy, unkempt skin of yours."

"STOP IT!" Hermione found herself yelling.

Malfoy looked at her complacently.

"You're an arsehole you know that, I stuffed up and I didn't know what this," she indicated angrily between Malfoy and herself; "could be, so instead of being patient with me, you threw me away like yesterday's lunch!"

"Granger, I was being patient, I had to hide my identity for you to even consider me. I threatened every Slytherin in our DADA class so that we could be partners and you still loathed me. I was nothing but considerate to you and I thought that you _enjoyed_ each of our discussions."

"Discussions? You insulted me to the point of tears almost! You caused me to get a detention, where you showed off with that stupid Transfiguration."

"The Transfiguration of the puppy that I later gave you for a Christmas present you mean."

"YES! And a PUPPY! REALLY Malfoy!"

"Didn't you like her?"

"Her name is Pandora and YES I LOVE her; problem is, is that I found out someone that tortured me for several years beforehand was the only person that I thought about every single minute of every day!"

"By tortured you mean calling you names and occasionally casting an easy spell you could deflect your way then yes I did _torture_ you. Some people call that a little case of bullying that could have been easily managed."

"You were a prick to all of my friends."

"That's because they're dickheads, you, on the other hand, are a princess."

"You almost killed Buckbeak!"

"So you've never done anything stupid when you were younger and blamed another person or animal for your own mistake? You have met my father right? It's in my upbringing to pretend that it's everyone else's fault."

"Yes and once again you're blaming your father for your pathetic behaviour!"

"I'm just explaining Hermione." Malfoy sighed in a soft voice causing Hermione to falter, giving him a chance to continue. "Look Hermione, I've put myself out there, I've grown up and so have you, I'm just waiting for a sign from you to show that you actually care and this isn't a 'you're just here and I'll take it while I can' act."

Hermione's stomach filled with butterflies and her heart jumped into her throat. She knew exactly what to, slowly her right foot lifted and edged closer to her love.

Her left foot followed suit.

Soon she was an inch away from him.

Hermione felt her hands reach to Draco's face and pulled his lips onto hers.

And all just felt right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: So how did you all like the previous chapter? I think that all lovers have to fight in order to keep things interesting, not all of the time, and not in hatred of one another, but to keep each other on their toes. I'm already writing another DM/HG Fanfic which is a very different to this one, do you think I should upload it now or shall I wait until this story has been completely written and posted? Do you all like Hermione's dress? I know I've seen it on one of the celebs couldn't remember which, but it was a combination of Halle Berry's famous 2005 (I think) maroon floral gown when she won the Oscar, as well as one of Rihanna's dresses.**

**Read and Review please lovelies**

**Xx**

**Kimberley**

Chapter Fifteen: Taking what you want

His lips left hers slowly, leaving the tiniest trace of moisture. Hermione looked up at Draco expectedly, waiting for any sort of reaction.

"Well I was half expecting you to punch me again, but that was a better reaction than I thought would happen."

Hermione smiled, her stomach did a thousand back flips and her heart skipped another beat. "So where do we go from here?"

"Not sure, would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night? I believe that I should court you appropriately now."

"Well, um I don't know, there are plenty of assignments to complete still…"

"I'll be in the Heads Common Room at seven, I'm sure you'll look acceptable."

Hermione smacked him on the arm, "I didn't say yes yet!"

"Hermione, you don't need to do that, the answer is already on your lips." The Slytherin pulled her in for another soft kiss before stepping away. "You do look elegant tonight Granger, were you trying to impress me?"

She felt her face flush a brilliant pink, "This isn't my fault, Ginny and Pansy attacked me."

"You should let them attack you more often."

"Are you saying that I don't look good without the help of my friends?"

"You barely need a lick of face paint girls seem to like to wear. And my my, Slytherins as friends, you've been seen kiss Slytherins, are you sure you want to be seen with pure evil?"

"I'm not and never will be with pure evil, just pretentious prats."

"You're sounding rather high and mighty for a Snake Charmer."

"If you'd like to look in a pensive you'd see that you were the one to make the first move."

"No, no, Granger, you are mistaken; our foreplay has been around for years."

"Calling me mudblood isn't exactly flirting."

"But fixing your teeth was."

"My parents are dentists they were going to fix them."

"I also noticed that you wanted to be closer to me a lot in our earlier years."

"How do you see that?"

"Well I know you wanted to touch this handsome face of mine, so you just to wait it out, then you hit me, did you enjoy touching a god-like figure?"

"And here I thought you had changed."

Malfoy let out a happy laugh and snaked his hands around her petite waist; "I have, you just haven't, I use the same methods to get under your gorgeous skin." He exhaled huskily before pressing his lips against hers once more and slipping his tongue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione had never been to a dinner date before, sure Ron had taken her to get ice-cream and to the bookstore under persistent nagging; however this time, she was a bundle of wrecked nerves. Draco and she had exchanged notes all day with their secret method that they had used so many times before. Each note of Draco's seemed distracted and stilted.

_I wonder if he's regretting asking me out tonight._

_That's ridiculous; Malfoy is the type of person that would tell you how it is._

_Then why is he being so peculiar?_

_Because he's probably busy doing something._

Hermione's thoughts weren't aiding her jitters as she stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom. She opted for a nice deep blue v-neck sweater dress with light grey stockings with matching boots, a baby blue scarf, beret and glove suited her tone precisely to what she had envisioned.

Walking downstairs Hermione saw Blaise and Pandora playing amongst the cushions that had been thrown onto the floor, her puppy launched itself at Blaise's sleeve whilst the Head Boy attempted to hid behind one couch.

"Pandora come on! This is a nice shirt, don't ruin it!" Blaise protested to the little animal gnawing at his clothes before picking it up and nuzzling into her fur.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Blaise's affection towards her pet, "You know if she does wreck your shirt you can fix it with _magic_."

The Italian looked up at her, still holding the Labrador in his arms gently. At the sight of her owner, Pandora leapt from Blaise's clasp and bounded to Hermione.

"Hello gorgeous, have you been good for mummy?" she cooed, scooping up Pandora and cuddling her tightly.

"Yes, yes I have." Grinned Blaise, as he got up off the floor and relocated to the sofa.

"Shut up Zabini."

"No you shut up."

"Mature."

"Yeah I am thanks!"

"Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Ever heard of a shower?"

Hermione nervously laughed at Blaise's childish response, however inside, her self confidence was dropping.

"Hermione, you look fine, I'd say more, but I'm sure Draco will be here soon and I don't want him to think I'm chasing after taken meat."

"You're calling me a piece of meat?"

"A fine piece of meat I'm sure he was meaning." A third voice objected, with its origin came from the portrait-hole entrance.

"Draco" Blaise nodded and Hermione's heart leapt into her throat, Pandora, who was still in the Head Girl's arms, barked a few times in Malfoy's direction.

"Blaise," the blonde Slytherin began, "good to see that you know who she's with."

"A little possessive aren't you?" Hermione retorted, placing down Pandora onto a couch and brushing off her hands.

"Would you rather I let him continue flirting with you?"

"No."

"Good, shall we?" Draco stated, holding out his arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy had led her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The sky was lit with thousands upon thousands of stars and the nights' breeze sent tiny little goosebumps down her back.

"We're here." He announced, Hermione looked around; there was nothing here but trees and faint whispers from the Forests' creatures.

"We're having a night time picnic? Malfoy I didn't think you were such a romantic." Hermione drawled, she did not feeling like sitting down on damp grass whilst possibly having animals draw closer from the smell of food.

"Close, but no cigar. Why don't you tilt your bushy hair up a little, I keep forgetting you're a midget."

"I'm barely shorter than you, you prat!" Hermione protested, but still looked up. There was a rope ladder hanging eloquently from a slightly taller tree which led deep into its branches. "Oh no I'm not going up there."

"I thought you overcame your fear of heights?"

"Yeah, up until I fell from a hundred feet in the air!"

"Stop bitching out Granger, I'll be right below you, you won't fall."

She bit her lip tentatively, she felt safe when she was with Draco, and after all, he _did_ rescue her when she was falling before. "Fine; oh and wise guy I've got stockings on so you can't look up my dress."

Draco chuckled, his eyes lit up in humour, "After all this time of being a witch you don't think there's a way around that?"

"If there is, I'll stop it by tearing out your eye sockets." Hermione smiled, letting the words slip from her mouth and sit in the air.

"Fair enough, oh well, ladies first."

Hermione turned to the ladder and tugged at the bottom rung; immediately another few metres slipped from the branches until it reached the ground. Tugging on the rope ladder again she assured herself that it was stable before slowly lifting each leg up onto it.

"In this case Granger, the slowest does _not_ win the race. Hurry up."

"I didn't know this was a race Malfoy."

"It is as animals will soon realise they're not alone and will try and defend their territory."

"I've been in here before, I know that this is dangerous, even Harry and Ron have made it out of here alive."

"Out of sheer luck no doubt; I still remember First Year when a centaur had to come to his rescue."

"Yes an eleven year old against a fifty something year old wizard who was drinking unicorns' blood. This situation is a little different."

"Sure there isn't any other Dark Wizard drinking unicorns' blood here?"

"Stop trying to scare me it's not working."

Their conversation ended once Hermione found herself in a makeshift room with no windows but a clear roof very similar to the Great Hall's ceiling. In the centre of the room there was an intimate table set up with candles and a small bunch of lilacs and ever-changing roses on one seat. An intricately engraved glass vase was billowing blue and yellow enchanted flames which kept the room warm created playful shadows on the walls. In one corner there was a collection of large plush silver and green pillows which almost made it look like a sitting area, Hermione smiled at the Slytherin-esque design.

"Well you sure know how to win over a Gryffindor girl don't you?"

"You have no idea that you're already won over don't you?"

"I hate it when you answer my question with another question."

"These are for you, please have a seat." Draco ignored her little jib by handing her the flowers and pulling out the lavish chair.

Hermione politely thanked and took her seat; she felt the instant need for nervous fidgeting.

"Calm down this isn't an exam Hermione." The blonde reassured, picking up her hand delicately and caressed it.

"An exam is something I'm good at, this," she indicated around the room; "is unchartered territory."

"So you've never been to dinner with a gentleman?"

"Nope."

"Never read a sappy romantic novel?"

"Are you seriously asking me whether I read that rubbish?"

"Fair enough, what do you feel like eating tonight?"

Hermione paused; she felt her brow furrow in thought. "Perhaps I would like a salmon steak with cooked mushrooms, tomatoes and onions on the side?"

"Are you actually going to be healthy on a date?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "Spoil yourself, why don't I order for you?"

"If you wanted to do that in the first place you should have just told me." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and her date's extravagant arrogance.

"Fine then, Twinkle!" Draco called; suddenly a House Elf appeared with clean cut black dress with a dark green apron wrapped around its waist.

"Twinkle at your service Master Malfoy, have you decided on what to order?" squeaked Draco's elf, curtsying low.

"Twinkle, may my date, Hermione Granger, have a medium rare steak with caramelised mushrooms, topped with a sundried tomato based white sauce and roast vegetables. I, on the other have will have lamb chops with plum sauce with the same roast vegetables. May we please have a red wine from mother's cellar as well as some butterbeer and pumpkin juice just in case?"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" and with that, Twinkle curtsied again before she apparated out of the room.

"I know what I want." Draco smiled at Hermione; her stomach did a back flip.

"I hope you understand what comes with what you want."

Malfoy smirked at her subtle hint, "Oh I'm sure I'll manage."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dinner came and passed along with dessert and soon they found themselves debating over everything from House Elf rights, to the potential for another evil person to arise.

"You would have to be an extremely mentally impaired person to decide to kill millions of people; I highly doubt that another one will pop up in our lifetime."

"That is true, but wouldn't any of the Death Eaters want to carry on Voldemort's work?" Hermione queried, this was a topic she could really discuss with no one else, they all wanted to ignore that it ever happened. Forget the bad, just keep the triumph.

"Most of them weren't that intelligent to devise plans that would actually do damage apart from terrorizing villages. Aurors are up in numbers and the important or high ranking followers were either killed or given the Dementor's Kiss."

"So you are saying that there is no child or children, which came from the followers that would actually want to have revenge on Harry or 'The Light Side' because we killed their parents?"

"Most children are dead, too scared to come out of hiding or were threatened by the courts to either return to Hogwarts and live out our lives as nice people or receive the same punishment as their parents." The bitterness in his tone shocked her down into her core.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"To directly answer your question about Death Eater offspring, no, I do not want to revenge my father's or friends' deaths by killing your precious Scarhead. We both know my father was not a good parent by any standards when it came to anything but making money and power."

"Oh. Well that's good because I'd hate to have feelings for someone who wants to kill me." Her awkward joke sat in the air between them like a marionette doll taunting both with memories of Hermione's painful experiences during the war. Looking at the Slytherin's face Hermione knew that he felt guilty for what his aunt did to her. "There was nothing you could do about it."

"I'm well aware of that Granger, I'm just curious about how you handled it so well."

"The pain had nothing on the pain she would be able to inflict if she actually found out where we had stolen it from, and what she could have done if it wasn't for Dobby. In my mind I knew that if it was only me suffering, and no one else, things would be alright."

"How awfully Gryffindor of you," He spoke softly leaning forward, "I'd like to share a secret with you Hermione."

Hermione mimicked his movement, her eyes never looking away from his. "Yes?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Too drawn out? I do enjoy details and the development stage of a pre-relationship… Thoughts please!**

Chapter Sixteen: Thank you

A small smile played on his lips, "Please be mindful that I am usually not one to divulge secrets." Malfoy stood up and swiftly moved around and pulled her chair out from the table.

"Nor am I." Hermione managed to whisper, intimidated by his forward movement.

"Well, take care and not spread it around; but it seems as though I want you."

"Want me? I thought that was already established by _this_." She looked around the quaint room with fondness.

"No bookworm, I," he pulled her up and wrapped his lean arms around her waist, "_want_ you."

Hermione's mind almost exploded, it clicked all of a sudden, his eyes were keen with interest, and it was hunger that kept him in the conversation. His baited breath was only for her fitted dress and abruptly she thought; this was lust for him. A game. Whilst her thoughts propelled onwards his lips soaked up hers and their bodies become entwined with one another. Mixed emotions and hormones befuddled Hermione and her heart would not stop racing, she felt her breath being ripped out of her lungs and her body begged for more.

Finally Hermione felt her hands reach for Draco's chest and push him away slightly, he looked up, disappointment by her small rejection. She thought about this question, a question her mother warned her about and its answer.

"Do you, just want me, a bookworm, just for sex?" she knew her question was relevant, but it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Malfoy's reaction was strange, his expression immediately changed from passion is disgust, his blue-grey eyes clouded and mouth was tight. "Are you actually asking, Granger, if I just want you for a fool around?"

Hermione suddenly felt hollow.

Before she could answer the Slytherin continued, "Why, would I _settle_ for the likes of _you_, a Gryffindor, goodie-two-shoes, when I can have any common whore in Hogwarts for fun?"

His words were like knives, slowly stabbing and twisting her abdomen. "What do you mean, 'the likes of me'?"

Malfoy turned abruptly away from her, "I mean, why would I risk my reputation and kiss you when I could do whatever I wanted with every other willing girl and not have any repercussions?"

His comment just made this worse, she felt like dirt, like she didn't deserve to be treated so nicely, she felt guilty about what he was risking being here. Tears welled up and brimmed, the impending tears clouded her vision and Hermione all of a sudden felt light headed.

"Then why do you risk your _reputation_ then? My apologies Mister Malfoy, but maybe you'd prefer to have some easy counterpart to loll all over your body like some lovesick puppy. Maybe you should take up some slut who is begging to have you take advantage of her, lead her astray and then when it comes to the morning after you can just kick her out of whatever alcove or bed you found yourselves in and be done with her? Please excuse me; I think I've risked your reputation enough!" Hermione's voice rose to the pitch of a banshee before racing to the exit ladder, where she scaled down and sprinted towards the castle.

_If all dinner dates ended like this I do not want another one whether my life depended on it!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione had not eaten anything in three days, she threw herself into all of her studies and she even did practice questions to ensure that she was still prepared for exams. Not a peep had been heard from Draco Malfoy since she ran away from their date. Every glance she received from any male in Hogwarts was met with a sharp tongue. Only Ginny and Pansy risked coming near and engaging with the Head Girl.

"So, how's it going Granger?" Parkinson asked tentatively, sitting across from her partner, Ginny, who was next to Hermione.

"Fucking peachy Parkinson, so peachy in fact, that I think I can smell peaches every-fucking-where."

"Hey, no need to be a bitch." Ginny argued, carefully placing a salad on her place for lunch.

"Hey, no need to talk to me if you don't like it."

"Pull your bloody tampon out Granger; everyone is avoiding you when they're supposed to adore the Head Girl. We know that you had a shit night but I'm sick of looking at you not eating every time I try and deal with you."

Hermione kept the scowl on her face; she knew Pansy was right about her eating habits, she had even felt her training suffering for it.

"Just shove something into your goddamn mouth Hermione; you can still be depressed as much as you want just as long as you eat something in the mean time."

"That doesn't make sense Weaselette." Pansy giggled affectionately.

Hermione felt herself getting angry at the lesbians display of affection. "Will you both shut up if I eat this roll?" She lifted a soft white bread roll up tentatively.

"Yes." Both answered in unison.

"Good," Hermione took a large mouthful of the bread, her stomach happy for the fuel, "we all have potions in fifteen minutes, I'll be leaving in five, and do my mothers approve of this action?"

"Hermione, we're not your mothers, we're your friends and we're concern, we'll both come with you to Potions and sit together."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione ignored the attempts of conversation between Ginny and Pansy, so they removed themselves and sat behind her rather then next to the Head Girl. She saw the blonde hair Slytherin lazily strolled over to her desk and sat down without saying a word.

They sat beside each other in silence, each carefully adding ingredients and following potion instructions precisely as it seemed neither wanted to make a mistake and offer themselves up at the mercy of the other. Professor Slughorn boasted praises for their potions before the class ended and Hermione and Draco went their separate ways.

The problem was that DADA was next.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Alright class, let's see how your projects are coming along. Will everyone please file out of the room in their pairs, I will call your pairs in one by one and you will present a five minute demonstration." Professor Kingsley boomed, as everyone stood up he drew his wand and banished all of the furniture into one corner.

Hermione growled quietly, "Just not your day is it?" Ginny smiled sympathetically, "At least you can take your anger out on him when you practice?"

"That is _exactly_ what I will do." Hermione returned the red head's smile evilly. She decided to wander over the Draco, who was leaning back against the opposite wall in the hallway by himself.

"Aren't you going to run away again Granger?" he sneered, not looking at her.

"No, aren't you going to find some common whore since your reputation is too good to hinder?"

"As much as I would like to right now, unfortunately this project is for our whole grade in DADA and I would very much like to get the highest marks possible so I can leave this miserable country for good."

"Good, we can agree on something then, I would like you to get high marks so you can leave this country too."

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, you are the last group, will you please enter the classroom as dinner is drawing near." Kingsley called; looking up Hermione could see his robes partially singed.

Both entered the bare room, Hermione removed her outer robes which left her in a plaid skirt and her school blouse. Draco mimicked her de-robing and left his crisp white shirt and plain black dress pants on. Hermione's mind was racing a thousand miles an hour, she was angry but she knew this clouded her vision and she struggled to calm down.

A smirk from Malfoy pushed her to her breaking point, she wanted to make him hurt.

All of a sudden everything slowed down and Hermione's pulse dropped to a steady pace, she was ready.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, you may begin." She heard Kingsley instruct calmly somewhere to the right of her.

And their battle began.

"Flipendo!" Hermione snarled, throwing Malfoy backwards with force.

"Diffindo!" was Draco's retort, pulling her clothes at the seams.

"Reducto!"

"Mobiliarbus!"

Hermione ducked at the site of a desk flying at her head before seeing her chance and whispered "Fumos" to cloud the room. She saw Draco throwing curses at all directions before sneaking behind him and physically attacking him. Hermione punched his left side before countering with a roundhouse kick to his right side, throwing him completely off balance. Soon the Slytherin regained control and blocked most of her physical attacks whilst trying to send curses her way.

"Why must everything be a goddamn battle with you Granger? Why can't you just accept ones feelings?" Draco growled, his frustration clear on his face as the smoke began to clear.

"I don't believe for a second you actually cared, you made me jump through hoops, you'd insult me, then kiss me, hurt me then say you _care_." She spat back, hitting him hard across the face with her fist.

"Sectumsempra!" Malfoy snarled, Hermione was taking by surprise by the resounding hatred in his voice.

She felt lighter than air as her leg burst open and blood rushed out and coloured the floor.

"STOP!" Kingsley yelled, hurrying forwards and waving his wand maniacally to clear the lingering smoke.

"Hermione!" she heard Draco yell, she felt his arms pull her closer as cloths wrapped around her leg.

"Why do you hate me Draco? Why did you make me feel this way about you? Everything was so simple before you." Her voice felt foreign to her ears, it was weak and teary. Tiny white spots began dancing in front of her eyes as she heard broken sentences.

"Why did you use that curse Draco?"

"She… I… We…"

"Shut up you stupid child, Professor Shacklebot, we need to stop this bleeding, she's lost too much."

Hermione's head lolled against someone's warm chest, she felt movement but she wasn't moving, there were potions being fed into her and bits of cloth were secured around her body. "Hermione, I'm sorry, it seems you get under my skin more than you think." A begging voice choked out, "I don't just want you for _that_, I was trying to say that if I just wanted sex I could easily go to someone else for it; but I wanted you, I want your big bushy brain, your arrogant irks and your laugh. It isn't risking my reputation to me, because what I would be gaining would be unbelievably good. So for fuck's sake don't bleed to death or anything, I need you around to knock me down a few notches."

Hermione kept trying to look up at whoever was saying this; it didn't seem to be Draco because he wouldn't be confessing anything in front of anyone even in a desperate time. She was sure it must be someone else, or she was hallucinating. "Thank you, but whoever you are, you're a dick, because I only want that stupid ferret."

The grip on her tightened, it almost squeezing the air out of her lungs, "Whatever you say love." the voice said happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note: I apologize about it being so short however I thought it would be a nice way to finish Chapter Sixteen. I'll begin Chapter Seventeen today.**

**Please review**

**Xx Kimberley **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, the followers, people who have added this story or myself onto their alerts, I look forward to all of those email notifications more eagerly than I look at food. Unfortunately I have some bad news, my internet has been cut off at work, so I'll only be able to update on friends' computers or laptops – don't worry I will still update! Even this chapter has become a bit of a mission to sneak in a few paragraphs at work. I've resorted to typing in the notes section of my iPhone whenever I can then emailed it to my work address before adding it to my word document when people aren't looking! Insane right?**

**Apologies again for belated updates!**

**Xx Kimberley**

Chapter Seventeen: Pride and Punishment

Hermione stirred as she slightly opened her eyes to a pristine white room with curtains as walls. She found herself in a hospital most likely the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. On the table beside her there was an array of bottles, some empty, labelled in careful handwriting as 'Blood Replenishing Potion'. Clicking of shoes indicated the overbearing Madame Pomfrey was scuttling around checking on other patients or items in the ward, each step became louder as it drew nearer.

"Good! You're awake, drink this." Madame Pomfrey appeared through the curtains, letting a little more natural light in from the windows; a potion was forcibly tipped down Hermione's throat.

Hermione sat up somewhat to survey her surroundings and stop herself from choking.

"You sure like to shock people don't you Miss Granger." It was more of a statement rather than a question from the nurse as she continued to pull back the blankets that were covering the Head Girl.

Suddenly Hermione saw the rest of her body and audibly gasped. Both of her thighs had thick jagged scars dancing across her skin with bruises colouring the rest of her body in large blue-black blotches.

"Why are you surprised? You were physically fighting a boy twice your size! And then that curse he threw at you! The worst one I have ever seen in my life! I have never seen such cruelty like this since the war!"

Hermione blinked thinking back to her last memories, there was DADA, they were showing Professor Shacklebot their project and it got too out of hand. There was so much hatred.

All of a sudden Hermione felt the urge to empty the contents of her stomach into a bucket. And she did just that, luckily Madame Pomfrey summoned a bucket before it hit the floor, barely anything came out except for the potion she had just drank.

Hermione's stomach still churned.

"I suppose I should let your friends come in now?" the nurse pursed her lips, it was almost a smile.

Hermione only nodded in response and Madame Pomfrey hurried out to the waiting area where squeals where well and truly heard.

"Hermione! You look awful, well as awful as you could look..."

Blaise's face broke out in a familiar smile, as he tenderly gave her a box of chocolates and a hug.

"Granger you really know how to piss someone off don't you?" Pansy jeered, tidying up the sheets and conjuring a vase and water for Blaise's flowers.

"He didn't mean to do it." Hermione choked out, folding her hands hopelessly in her lap.

"You're probably the only one who believes that Hermione." Ginny spoke softly, holding her lovers' hand.

Hermione leant back into the plush pillow, thinking about the night before. "Who was there holding me? Did any of you see who was looking after me after Malfoy hit me with that curse?"

All three of her friends looked at her guiltily.

"Well, we didn't did out until after dinner that you were injured. No one did actually. So as far as we know, it was just Draco, Shacklebot and yourself." Blaise explained clumsily, looking down at his feet.

"Before Madame Pomfrey came." Pansy added in.

"But we were duelling during class, before dinner."

"Hermione, you were the last pair, Professor Shacklebot gave us feedback then sent us to dinner early so that we weren't mucking about in the hallways. After dinner Professor McGonagall pulled us aside, informed us but instructed us to not bother Madame Pomfrey and wait until you had woken up before going to the Hospital Wing." Ginny smiled grimly, leaning forward to brush some of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Something wrong Granger?" Pansy queried at the Head Girls' paled face.

"Um... A little, I spoke to him, about feelings, but I didn't know it was him, y'know?"

"He probably thought you were delirious, from what I heard, you both brutalized each other." Pansy assured, the foreign words sunk in, giving Hermione hope of redemption.

"Doesn't matter anyways, Draco is going to be expelled from school for endangering other students. His case is being heard tomorrow." Zabini sighed, dragging a chair over closer to the bed.

"NO!" she found herself shouting, _he couldn't just leave me here, and after all they've been through! He didn't mean to hurt me he said it himself!_

Her thoughts were racing again at full speed, thinking about how no one knew exactly what happened and no one really knew their _real_ background.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned, her confused tone matched each of her friend's expressions.

"No, he will not be expelled, I'm not going to allow it!" she ripped the sheets off exposing a very tiny hospital gown, grabbed her wand and pushed passed her friends towards the exit. Her legs were weak and her stomach was still churning but Hermione pushed that all aside, she was not going to let Malfoy get away that easily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I still don't understand why you won't just calm down, it's not in your hands." Blaise said for the tenth time, throwing a book down and walked around the room to Hermione, who had placed herself on the largest silver couch, surrounded by books on Wizarding law from the library.

"I want to figure out how to stop Draco from being expelled! He deserves a change to graduate! And we were demonstrating a battle scenario, think about the war, when had anyone played nice in that case, at least we weren't killing each other."

"He nearly killed you." The Head Boy whispered, his eyes tracing her body for evidence of her bruises and scars.

"But he didn't, and he did push it a little far but that's what we're taught in school, to push it as far as we can go in our classes. Plus we were sort of arguing about something else as well." Hermione's voice trailed off just a little bit at the end of her sentence.

"What about?"

"I don't know if I should speak about it. It's personal."

"Hermione, I've lived with you for how long now? I know both of you really well to know something has been going on. After that date, which I know didn't go well but no one would tell me why; I knew something was happening. Even during potions, there was nothing said! People are talking; no one has ever seen the both of you ignore each other like you did yesterday afternoon. I am sick of not knowing but being in the fucking middle!"

She was taking aback, she wasn't expecting such a violent reaction; "Ok Blaise, basically, I thought he just wanted me for sex;" the Italian let a low whistle out, "and I got upset because my mum always told me about how when I show people how pretty I could be they would just want to use me and not like me. So I ran away; then he was being such a dickhead between classes as we were waiting for our DADA turn we both just snapped. He said that I don't accept his feelings, and I said I don't believe he ever had feelings for me…"

"Are you being serious? You actually said that to him?"

"That was a summary, but yes."

"No wonder he cracked it."

"So you don't blame him for attacking me?"

"Well any man would under that insult."

"Please explain because you're being confusing."

"Hermione, he has liked you, maybe loved you for so long now, and you kept throwing it back in his face. You were so stuck in your ways, and then you figured out you loved him, which was great news until you suddenly got this stupid idea that he was using you for sex! He cares about you too much to do that; don't you see how respectful he is of you? He wouldn't put in as much effort, with the Balls, or the disguises, or anything like that if he didn't actually care! I can't believe you're the top student of all of your classes! You're so thick!"

"Well I know that now don't I? Poor little stupid Hermione can't figure out something so fucking _simple_ like _love_, because that's the _easiest_ thing that I have ever faced right?"

Blaise's blank face just drove her further. "Yes, you're completely right, with muggle and wizard societies all relationships are so goddamn clean cut aren't they? They see each other, a man winks, the woman smiles then TA DA! They know they're in love! And then after they live happily everyone welcomes everyone in their arms, there's no doubts on that a once man-whore is now in love with his once enemy, and the goody-two shoes girl just gives him _everything_ without a _question_ because he apparently _loves_ her. Whoops sorry I'm thinking about something entirely different! That's all fiction! I think relationships take time; both parties have to work hard and work to trust each other, especially when they used to be two completely different people. I'm not even apologizing for taking this long because I would rather doubt then trust, then to trust straight away and be heart broken."

She took a deep breath in, feeling a thousand times better; her mind was clear and her stomach calmed.

"Ok, so clearly it's that time of the month? I'm kidding! Don't curse me! So now that I understand that you've been under a little bit of stress, let's figure out how to keep your lover boy in this castle hmm?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was now just after dinner in the Great Hall, Blaise, Ginny and Pansy had forced Hermione to come down and eat before rushing off to see McGonagall during the case hearing. A few mouthfuls of whatever they gave her filled her before she gathered her bag and races off to the Headmistresses office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I am telling you Professor, that you are making a terrible mistake!

You can't just expel Draco because he attacked me as instructed to by Professor Shacklebot for a project!" Hermione protested to the stern faced woman, Malfoy hadn't arrived as of yet and she was becoming anxious.

"Project or not Mister Malfoy took it too far and almost killed you."

Minerva explained strongly, leaning forward in her chair.

A knock on the door indicated that the Slytherin in question had arrived. At the Headmistresses summons, he entered cautiously and looked around the room. He seemed so astonished to see Hermione standing there with dark circles underneath her eyes and dishevelled clothing.

"I wasn't aware there were going to be surprise judges." was all he managed to say, his insult was empty, as if for show.

"Mister Malfoy, please sit down." Professor Shacklebot instructed from behind McGonagall.

Hermione smiled encouragingly before taking a seat beside her lover, who kept his eyes focused on the Headmistress and the portrait to her left. Her eyes followed his and found that the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore had been taken down by Kingsley Shacklebot and placed on the large oak desk. Hermione's heart strings pulled as she thought of the times Dumbledore had guided her and her old friends up until his death.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, it is unfortunately that the first time I see you in this form, is under unfortunate circumstances." The old Headmaster's periwinkle blue eyes sparkled from the candle light.

"Now that we all are here, we shall continue to discuss your future Mister Malfoy." McGonagall began, enchanting a quill to begin recording the case. "First of all, let us listen to your reasons for cursing Miss Granger, who you have a volatile history with, with such a dangerous curse, it could see you spending a few years in Azkaban."

"It was part of our project." Hermione blurted out before Draco could say anything in his defence.

"Miss Granger, as much as we appreciate your eagerness I'm sure Mister Malfoy would prefer to speak on this alone." Professor Shacklebot spoke kindly, as if he were speaking to a spoilt four-year-old.

"It wasn't part of the planned project; Hermione is just trying to get me out of this. We were fighting, and both of us lost our tempers, and I reacted poorly. I don't deserve any mercy but I ask for forgiveness from both Hermione, and yourselves. I never meant to hurt her."

The double entendre was not lost on the Head Girl; she felt a rush of emotion for the man beside her, who still refused to look at her.

"I think a question needs to be asked, not why but when did you start referring to each other by your first names?" McGonagall queried incredulously.

"Perhaps there is something that Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger are not telling us?" Dumbledore mused, his eyes fixated on the pair.

"There is nothing that you need to know about." Malfoy swiftly responded, "She and I over the year have come to an understanding, for the sake of harmony and whatnot in Hogwarts."

"Yes, you clearly demonstrated that during my class." Shacklebot added in snidely.

"Please Kingsley; you're starting to sound like Severus." McGonagall hissed, not taking her eyes off Hermione.

"It takes a certain amount of courage to swallow pride and see passed history to make a future." The portrait spoke softly, Hermione was sure he could see more than just the bodies who sat before him.

"Nevertheless, Mister Malfoy could have killed Miss Granger, would we be discussed philosophy then Albus? Or would we be going to the Granger household to break the news that one student couldn't control his temper? I believe the Mister Malfoy should pay for his crime." The fierce Headmistress declared.

Hermione lost all logical thought.

"If Draco is expelled, then I will leave the school also and refuse to Graduate. I will go to the Daily Prophet and tell them that Hogwarts wrongfully expelled an intelligent student because of a classroom accident that could happen to anyone. And that is what it was - an accident; you don't go expelling Neville or Seamus every time they blew something up in our classes because those were accidents too.

We're still young so you can't expect us to control our emotions all of the time! That isn't human!" she felt the words rush out of her mouth with her brain slowly catching up. Hermione had gone passed the point of no return. "I've forgiven him because he is truly sorry for what he did; he held me and didn't leave until he was forced to go. Don't expel him when he's so close to graduating!"

The room fell silent at this development. Hermione took a deep breath to recollect her thoughts.

"I'm not allowing you to put your on the line for me." She heard the Slytherin hiss quietly as she sat back down.

"Deal with it prat, I'm not letting you run away from this that easily."

"Who said I was running away?"

"Well you weren't exactly putting up a fight to stay."

"Shut up know-it-all."

"Git."

"Retard."

"Oh yes, call the smartest witch in our year a retard, so clever."

"Stop being a brat who's about to lose their toy."

"You're not a toy."

"Prove it Granger."

"Well, this is certainly interesting don't you say Minerva?" Hermione heard Dumbledore chuckled, disrupting Draco and her bickering.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt your quarrel, however, in light of Hogwarts may lose their best student and that she is attempting to blackmail me into submission, I may have to reconsider my punishment for you, Mister Malfoy." McGonagall sighed, "Rest assured Mister Malfoy that you will be serving detentions every night with Professor Shacklebot until Graduation and all excursions outside the castle are forbidden.

You will also extra credit assignments for every class that you are enrolled in."

Hermione leapt of her seat in excitement, she saw Draco stand up as well, but his expression was calm.

"You're dismissed however whatever this is, that is going on between you two, please behave yourselves." The Headmistress added with a hint of bemusement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe they let you stay! This is so exciting! Are you excited! Would you like help with your extra credits? I'm happy to help out when I can between my extra credit assignments!" Hermione found herself rambling to Draco as soon as they left the office.

"Hermione just shut up for a second, I'll deal with the assignments just tell me why the fuck would you risk your future career on me?"

"I knew you were the one talking to me Draco, I know I was slightly delusional from the loss of blood but no one but you, Professor Shacklebot and I were there up until Madame Pomfrey came. You heard me confess everything and you expect me to not help you stay in Hogwarts?"

"I would have been fine if I was expelled, it's not like I'm short on money."

"Doesn't matter, if you didn't have the chance to Graduate a lot of people would not accept your job applications, you wouldn't be able to have a proper career and I know you wouldn't want to sit in that big old mansion by yourself doing nothing all day."

"I don't need to have a career."

"No but you want one. Can't you just thank me or at least appreciate why I defended you?"

"Well I could have put it on another thing that I want but couldn't have if McGonagall kicked me out."

"What are other things that you couldn't have?"

"And we're back to going around in circles are we Hermione? I want you, and unless you're in danger of dying you don't seem to think that."

"If I didn't think that then why the hell would I have put myself on the line for you? Riddle me that Malfoy!"

"Back to Malfoy are we now? Alright then, Granger."

By this time they were both facing each other in a deserted hallway only a little way away from the entrance to the Head's Dorm.

"Draco!" she yelled, "I want you, I want to be kissed by you, I want to be held like you even when I'm not dying, that's why I don't want you to leave Hogwarts, I want you to Graduate with me, I want to be with you!"

"About fucking time!" Draco growled, grabbing her face and pressing his lips against hers.

Hermione's body pressed up against his, why was I fighting this for so long? Her mind screamed as her heart rate raced faster and faster. As his tongue lashed hers she felt her body lifting up and carried. It took her a moment to realise that the Galileo world map painting had swung open and she was being carried into her own Common Room.

"Draco wha-"

"Shut off that big brain of yours." He continued kissing her as he pulled her legs around his waist and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Draco, I'm not going to sleep with you tonight." She protested, pushing herself away from him as he placed her down on her bed.

"Did I say anything about sleeping with you?"

Hermione shook her head sheepishly.

"Good, now I have one more question to ask of you, don't worry it's not a test."

"As long as it's not 'would you please take off your clothes' I'm sure I'll manage."

The blonde chuckled, stroking her sleek hair; "I hope I never have to ask that question, because a man should never ask a woman that unless my actual question has been asked." Draco paused, Hermione could see he was acting cautious, "All I ask from you now, is will you be mine?"

**Author's Note: Doesn't every lady want a man that gets nervous to ask that question even when it's obvious what the answer will be? I hope you all know how appreciative I am of all the reviews. I am also working on a story for another DM/HG Fanfiction, which is very different (I think) to this one. Stay tuned and I will post soon! On another note, are there any competitions going on FF currently? I only get a five minute window just to upload on a friend's computer and I never get a chance to actually look around anymore.**

**I shouldn't need to say this but please review!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Breaking News and Faces

The question stunned Hermione; here she was, lying on her bed with someone she cared about on top of her asking a million-dollar question. Draco Malfoy's cool eyes were pleading and the anxious expression gave his nerves away.

"Draco, of course I will, I have been for so long now and neither of us knew it!" she broke out in a smile and pulled him in for a kiss.

"That is longest time you have taken to answer a question Hermione something Granger."

"It's Jean."

"Hermione Jean Granger, I like it."

"Well you're dating it so I hope you would." She found herself giggling; it was so very unlike the Hermione Jean Granger everyone knew.

"Hermione, you know I do so don't play stupid."

"Only if you stop acting stupid." She smiled and he pulled her in for another kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They lay there for hours, talking and kissing in each others arms.

Draco played with her hair and she laced her fingers in his. Pandora had joined them on the bed and after a few moments of scratching her belly, she was eating out of the Slytherin's hand and lying on his stomach.

It all felt so right.

"There's one thing that we know we have to address someway or another." Hermione began, petting her puppy's head lovingly.

"And what is that?"

"We have to tell everyone"

"Well I'm sure we can avoid it for a little while."

"I don't want to, I don't mean let's make out between classes and be that overly affectionate couple that everyone gets sick of, but I don't want to hide this."

Draco sat up just a little bit properly look at her carefully, "If we're going to tell everyone, let's make it a little fun for me."

"How do you propose that we do that?"

He kissed her deeply on the lips placing his forefinger under her chin to tilt her hand up towards his. "Leave that to me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione woke up to find that she was still lying in Draco's arms, her boyfriend's arms. They were still in their clothes from the night before and she had never felt so happy before. He was still asleep next to her, with his lips jutting out just a little, and his blonde hair perfectly tousled.

_He looks much better like this…_ she thought, smiling to herself.

Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that it was still very early in the morning, even earlier than when she'd normally wake up for a morning work out. "I might just step out for a light run…" she murmured, sliding out of bed very carefully, trying her hardest not to disturb her man's slumber.

Gathering some clothes she quickly ducked into the bathroom to change, not wanting to risk Draco waking up to see her naked body and she crept out to the bedroom again to collect her wand and leave a note.

"Where do you think you're going miss?" Malfoy grumbled, his eyes barely opening.

"Hey you," she grinned, walking over to her bed and kissed the Slytherin on the lips, "I'm going out for a run, you're welcome to have a shower here and I can meet you in the common room so we can go down to breakfast together."

"I'd much rather keep you here for the day."

"That's not going to happen, considering you have to receive all of your extra credit material today."

"Ah fuck, well, I'll meet you just outside the Great Hall, whatever happens just follow my lead." Draco groaned, throwing the covers over his head and a soft snore signalled that he had returned to his slumber.

Hermione giggled, he wasn't the best morning person, but she was sure she could help with that. As she skipped down the stairs the happy yaps of Pandora and the growls of the Head Boy met her in the common room.

"Oi Hermione! You're mutt won't let me sleep! She always wants to play with me! Tell her I'm not her toy!" Blaise exclaimed, clad in only black boxer shorts and a plush red robe.

"Looky here Pandora, you woke Hugh Hefner!" she laughed at her friend's appearance, "Come here Pandora, I'll take you out to play with me, but let's just put on your coat just to be safe." Hermione summoned her Labrador's coat and put in on Pandora before waving goodbye to Zabini.

"Wait! Who the hell is Hugh Hefner?"

"I'll tell you when you're older!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With the change of seasons, the snow had melted, leaving the grounds slightly muddy and unkempt. Hermione began her basic drill of sprints, abdomen work before finishing with stretching. Her body felt like it was filled with renewed energy after last night – yes she was exhausted from very little sleep but her excitement overwhelmed any exhaustion. Pandora seemed to be filled with energy as well and she pawed at tiny flowers that were growing and barking at birds that swooped low for their breakfast.

Hermione's cheeks hurt so much because she couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. She stopped once the thought of how Draco and she were going to tell everyone about their new relationship.

Would they disown her? Laugh? Accept it as it is? Would people lose respect for them both? Hermione knew no one had the courage, only the stupidity to attach either one of them but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Her watch beeped signalling the end of her scheduled work out time which pulled her out of her worrying thoughts.

"Come on Pandora, let's get you some breakfast."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione took extra care in her appearance today, she made sure her uniform was perfectly crisp, her make was light and her hair was enchanted into cascading curls, a perfect medium between the old and the new Hermione. She packed her satchel and charmed it to be light before fixing her tie and exiting her bedroom.

"Why so fancy this morning Hermione?" Blaise enquired as soon as she stepped down into the common room where he was tying his shoes.

"Oh, no reason Blaise."

"Are you going to tell me why you look like this is the best day of your life?"

"There's nothing really different today in comparison to yesterday." Hermione followed her sentence with a light hum.

Zabini studied her carefully, taking in her detailed and organised appearance, "Did you get laid?" he blurted out.

"What? No Blaise, look you'll find out soon."

"Not if I figure it out first!"

"Sweetie, you haven't even figured out who Hugh Hefner is yet. I think I'll be safe."

"Who is that guy? He's not anyone in the Wizarding World is he?"

"Oooh good start Mister Zabini, care to continue or would you like me to just give you the answer?"

"Stop patronising me! And tell me! If he's muggle then why not tell me, it's not like I care about it."

Hermione let out a light chuckle, "Naw poor baby, okay I'll give you the answer; Hugh Hefner started Playboy."

The Head Boy's face went blank. "I'll owl George and get him to send me a copy for you." And with that, she winked and skipped out of the common room, leaving a very confused Italian standing alone.

On her way down to the Great Hall, she found herself greeting every portrait with a huge smile and a happy greeting. She even threw off Peeves when he tried to surprise her with a water bomb. She deflected the balloons with a flick of her wand and sent them back his way before continuing to skip the rest of the way.

Hermione found her boyfriend leaning up against the wall opposing the Great Hall, his tie loosened and his hair remained tousled, it looked like he got ready in five minutes.

"My lady," he greeted with a wink, "now, don't take what I'm about to do to heart, because remember that's mine now."

"What the hell do you mean Draco?" All of a sudden she felt very alarmed.

"You Hermione Jean Granger, are worse than the dirt on my shoe!" her lover said loudly, banging open the Great Hall doors, the noisy atmosphere dropped to a few murmurs of First Years.

It took a second for her to click.

"I'm surprised by you, Draco bigot Malfoy, that you'd even let dirt near your stupid pureblood shoes, what are they made out of mudblood leather?"

"Ha, someone would have to pay me lots of money in order to wear something so menial."

"Well this menial girl is still kicking your butt at every subject you do."

"Only because she probably begs all of the teachers and they take pity!"

"I'm not one who begs." She retorted, stepping closer to her boyfriend, she felt everyone's eyes on them.

"You're right, but I'll have you begging soon enough." The Slytherin stepped forward, his cold expression masked everything but his eyes - they were lit up with secret pleasure.

"If we were in any situation where I had to beg, I would refuse as that would make me like one of your Hogwarts whores!"

Hermione heard brief shouts of anger coming from the Gryffindor table, screeches of benches moving all mixed together and became white noise. She knew they had to reveal soon.

"Granger, even though this may make your arrogant head even bigger, I certainly do _not_ want you to be one of my whores!" he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Arrogant! Look who's talking Ferret!"

"I love it when you talk dirty like that." He drawled, and then in one motion, he slid his hands to her waist and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. Naturally, Hermione's eyes closed to cherish it.

The whole hall felt silent.

Then it began rumbling, like the crescendo of a music score voices rose up, all were mixed with anger and shock. Hermione opened her eyes to a flash of orange and black before being ripped from Draco's clutches and thrown aside. She skidded across the floor before watching scores of Gryffindor males all diving in following their heroic leaders Harry and Ron throw punches and kicks to the blonde Slytherin. The Head Girl was in a daze, in the background noise she heard teachers attempting to calm the crowd of boys as Slytherin dove in to protect their own. It was green verses red with wands cast aside and brute force was favoured.

"Hermione are you OK? What the hell is all of this?" Ginny puffed, shoving a Sixth Year out of the way and helping Hermione up onto her feet.

"SILENCE AT ONCE! _Aresto Momentum_!" Headmistress McGonagall bellowed, all of a sudden the tingling feeling spread over her limbs and everything slowed down. Hermione saw everyone had slowed down to a snails pace. "This is the most disgusting display of House discrimination I have ever seen, this is _worse_ than the war."

Hermione had never seen McGonagall so angry before, it was much worse than Mrs. Weasley.

"But that Ferret was kissing Hermione!" Ron argued loudly, dozens of Gryffindor voices rose to agree.

"ENOUGH! Stop being so petty, they are students, so are you and Mister Weasley if you and your bigot ways cannot be contained I suggest you find another place to Graduate." McGonagall stood down from the teacher's table and made her way through the throng of children to stand right in front of Hermione and Ginny.

She felt Professor McGonagall's cold stern eyes glare at her with anger.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Mister Thomas, Mister Zabini and Mr. Nott, all in my office _now_. Oh and since I believe you two would have known about this, Miss Weasley and Miss Parkinson you can come too. To all that have participated in this fight, we know who you are and each with be receiving a month worth of detentions with both House Heads with be combining these detentions every night, no Quidditch practice attendance and no quidditch matches for all involved." McGonagall finished off to the crowd before storming out of the Hall, leaving the remains in shock.

"I have never seen her that pissed before." Blaise joined Ginny and Hermione, crossing his arms; "So clearly you two got it together, that's nice, shame you couldn't be nice about it!"

Hermione blushed, "I didn't know exactly what Draco had planned."

"No excuse, you two have fucked up a lot of things," Zabini growled, "I had to defend my mate from being gang raped by you crazy Gryffindors! Especially Potter and Weasley I mean what the hell! You don't even speak to them anymore!" Hermione hung her head, "Nevertheless, it had to come out, so I'm kinda glad you did it now."

"Really Blaise?"

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be able to beat the shit out of Potter."

Ginny smacked Blaise's arm, "That's my ex-boyfriend you're talking about!"

"Clearly he was such a good boyfriend now that you're batting for the other team!"

"Oi Blaise leave my Weasel alone!" Pansy joined them, and behind her trailed Harry, Ron, Theodore Nott and finally, a barely-standing Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, scrambling to reach her boyfriend before he collapsed. His nose was broken, with blood dribbling down, one eye had swollen shut and his left shoulder looked dislocated. "Are you alright?"

"Granger love, look at me, do you think I'm alright?"

Hermione felt tears well up and she sniffed, pulling him in for a gentle hug.

"Hermione, I'm happy that we told everyone, it didn't all go to plan because I was planning on the teacher's intervening a little earlier so Thomas and Weasel Breath didn't hold me down while Potter slammed into me with his fists. You would do terrible in a fight by yourself." Draco snarled the last part, directing it at the raven-haired man who was nursing a nose bleed and a split lip.

"Sorry to interrupt this wonder gathering we have, but I'd like to see why I'm being blamed for this, shall we head to McGonagall's?" Theodore Nott suggested, his normally shy demeanour spoke out politely, before exiting the Great Hall, leading the group to the Headmistress's office.

**Author's Note: Well? Opinions would be appreciated!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Group Therapy

"I ought to remove your badges! Disown all of you from Hogwarts! This little feud that has been going for the past eight years will not be tolerated anymore!" McGonagall lectured, her first comments stung Hermione immensely.

"All Hermione and I did was reveal our relationship to the school, I'm not sure what was wrong with that?" Malfoy winked at Hermione, before reaching for her hand subtly.

"It's worse than that Malfoy; we don't want your filthy hands all over our Hermione!" the male Weasley exclaimed, pointing his large finger at the Head Girl.

"Hermione are you sure he didn't slip something into your drink or use the Imperius Curse on you? You know his father is well known for it." Harry pleaded, following Ron's remark.

"Potter rest assure that I have treated her better than you and Weasel Breath could ever have. And by the Weasley, I actually know the word hygiene and utilize in my daily routine, can a poor person such as youself say that too? Can you even afford water?"

"Harry! Ron! Draco! Stop this at once! Ron, he's been there for me through a lot and this isn't a sudden occurrence. Harry, don't you dare even think of saying Draco and Lucius maggot Malfoy are one and the same! And Draco, as much as I understand you are pissed off at them, but _seriously_ do not make things worse!" Hermione snapped, she had already healed each other their injuries, Draco's first of course; but she had a half mind to undo all of her pretty spells and putting them back in pain again.

"Quiet!" the Headmistress said sternly, silencing the bickering; "Now as this is over something so minor I think we can sort this out like adults. First of all, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, please don't stage anymore of these hormonal shows in Hogwarts, it's lovely that you have worked out your differences but _please_ do whatever you're doing away from the general public. You may go as we cannot prove that you intended all of this to happen."

Hermione cheered silently as she stood up from her chair with her hand still in Draco's and exited the office, "Meet us in the Heads Common Room," She invited everyone as she smiled encouragingly at everyone but Harry and Ron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Back in the Head's Common Room Hermione placed her head on Draco's shoulders, then whole group had been exempt from classes today, so now they were just waiting on the arrival of her boyfriend's extra assignments via owls and Pansy, Ginny, Nott and Blaise.

"Do you think the school will accept us?" she poised the question carefully, entwining her fingers in his with Pandora in her lap.

"No, unless more couples like us come out."

"Do you mean Pansy and Ginny?"

"Perhaps, but it would have to take quite a few people to say they like the other for stubborn Gryffindors to get over it." He teased, kissing the top of her head lightly.

Hermione's retort was interrupted with the portrait hole opening and four loud voices laughing.

"And then I accidentally walked in on him checking out his junk in the bedroom mirror and I was like 'I didn't want to see that, but you should get that checked out!'" More peels of laughter erupted after Ginny finished her story.

Hermione sat up quickly, surveying the situation, Theodore was leaning on Ginny for support as he was laughing that hard, Ginny and Pansy were holding hands and Blaise was wiping tears from his eyes, still laughing.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" she blurted out, still staring at the group.

"Oh hey Hermione, I was just talking about the good old times at the Burrow." Ginny gasped, her smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Why didn't you tell me Potter's had a few problems downstairs?" Blaise grinned with glee.

"Yeah Miss Granger? I thought you liked me! You should have told me about it! What about Weasley? Is he having problems too?" Draco laughed, pulling her closer again and kissing her cheek.

Hermione was shocked Ginny had willingly blurted out secrets of her closest friends and family, had her best friend told them anything about her? "Err Ginny, why have you been telling them these things, you haven't told them anything embarrassing about me have you?"

"It's ok Granger, Ginny would never spill any secrets about you, Potter and her brother on the other hand, they said some pretty nasty things to her about her choice in partner – like we care about their opinion anyway!" Pansy said indignantly, crossing her arms and nodding at her lover.

"What happened?" she found herself very protective of her honorary sister and partner.

"They were pretty childish for someone their age," surprisingly Theodore began, clenching his fists, "Ginny's brother said something about being a disgrace to the family and how their mum is ashamed of her now and then Potter said that he couldn't believe he felt anything for someone who loves a Slytherin."

"They sounded like they were brats who were pretending they were better off without her." Blaise continued on from Theodore, wrapping his muscular arm around Pansy's shoulders. "We all know that's far from the truth, don't we Pans?"

"Hrmm" was all that Parkinson could say, her grip tightened around Ginny's petite hand.

"It's ok Pug, mum knows about us and she's happy that we're happy. I'll tell you one thing, she'll be pissed that Ron went ape in front of everyone – Especially McGonagall. I expect a Howler after McGonagall's informed my folks on what happened. Plus Harry is just an idiot, he's just teaming up with Ron because he doesn't know what else to do and he doesn't have Hermione to help him out morally; I mean he _really_ hates you Malfoy, but I'm sure he'll come around."

"That's all well and good Weasley, but I'm still a man without breakfast." Draco smiled, he nodded at Ginny and Hermione swore there was a wink back; it was almost as if they had a secret agreement. She decided she'll ask Malfoy about it later.

"We all barely ate before you two decided to create another Wizarding War!" Blaise joked, feigning horror.

"I can collect some stuff from the kitchens as long as I have someone to help out…?" Theodore proposed smoothly, shifting his weight left and right.

_He's certainly a lot shyer than the rest of the Slytherins…_ Hermione thought, studying the quiet man with interest.

"Ginny and I can help Theo." Pansy smiled, grabbing her lover around the waist affectionately and leading both out of the common room.

"And then there were three." The Italian sighed, sinking in the couch opposite Hermione and Draco. "So you two are together now? Seriously?"

Hermione nodded whilst Malfoy answered with: "Until death do us part."

"That could be sooner rather than later you know?" Blaise half-joked, looking at Hermione's worried look before elaborating; "Potter and Weasley were quite keen on teaching you to keep your hands off what's theirs – so to speak."

"I'm barely friends with them, all the used me for was homework and as a library!"

"They still see Draco as being the big bad guy stealing away their damsel; are you sure neither of them have anything for you?" Blaise pushed.

"Positive, Ron and I sorted out we're best off as friends. Harry and I on the other hand have never thought about it let alone spoke about it."

"You're a mind reader now are you?" Malfoy interjected, tracing his forefinger along her open palm.

"No, but I know them."

"No you don't Hermione, think about it, you'd be friends through it all, Potter probably wanted it more than Ron, think how much they needed you. I've read some of the stories written about when you disappeared for almost a year, they must have caught a glimpse of the grown up Hermione, even by accident. I'm certainly not a heroic fool but I am the same age as them, and ninety-percent of the time all we think about is the opposite sex."

"They never saw me without clothes on Draco," she snapped, "I put up charms in the tent to keep them out whilst I changed and cleaned myself up, do you really think I'd be stupid enough to let that happen?"

"I don't know what sort of friendship you had with them and frankly I don't care, as long as they realize that we want to be together and back off they can go jack themselves off for all I care."

Hermione felt incredibly hurt and defensive about what her lover was saying, _it couldn't be true could it? They were always honest with me! All those years of friendship were really just a ploy?_

"Okay shall we change the topic before you two kill each other? Good, now what's planned for the rest of the school year?" Blaise interrupted cheerfully after seeing reflections of Hermione's inner pain flicker across her face.

"Good idea." She mumbled before continuing, "Well in light of people's _wonderful_ reactions I think I'm going to get a lot of usage out of this couch and just play invisible in classes."

"Being who you are you couldn't play invisible, so don't say something stupid like that. Let's tough it out, after the initial shock and the old lady's reaction I doubt people will do something in public." Malfoy insisted, pulling Hermione closer into his arms.

"That's probably a good way to deal with it, Hermione, you've never been seen as cowardly but if you hide from this, everyone will think you are." Zabini argued gently, leaning back with ease.

"That's so stupid; this is what is going to happen: rumours will go around, people will be just the same as they always were when stupid rumours or things were done involving me. Remember Pansy used to say horrible things about Krum and I, not to mention every time I'd walk passed a Slytherin by myself they'd shoulder me, or knock my books down, trip me or try sending a curse at me because I was a mudblood. Now all that I want is peace and quiet before Graduation so the best way to have that is to spend my spare time in here."

Their discussion was interrupted by a flutter of wings as several owls came souring down Hermione's staircase, presumably from her open window, carrying several large envelopes.

"Draco, these look like they're all for you." Hermione picked up one dark brown envelope and read its carefully written lettering.

"Oh joy, please someone join in on all of this _fun_. You wouldn't want to miss out." The sarcasm was heavy in his voice, in a graceful motion he slid out from under Hermione, collected all of his packages and threw them all onto the coffee table in front of him.

"You know I can help you out with them." She offered, opening up the top sachet, "Ancient Runes deciphering, this one is easy for me. Oh please let me do it." Her eyes began running all over the rune lettering with frantic excitement.

"I can help too mate, well with your extra credits at least, I'm sure your girlfriend will be able to handle everything else." Blaise laughed, grabbing an assignment and unveiling it. "Modifying your transfiguration spells and applying it to other objects… hrmm Transfiguration, ah well I said I will help… not hurt your grades!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine Blaise. Speaking of doing fine, turns out not all of the owls were for you Draco, I received a package from George Weasley!" she giggled, she knew _exactly_ what this was, and who it was meant for. "Hermione, I don't know why you want this, are you on the same lines as my sister? If so, I blame Ron for ruining your opinion of men! Let me change it before you become a carpet muncher! Just kidding 'Mione, whoever you're giving this to, they can keep it, I'll buy a new stain free copy! Lots of love, George." Hermione read out with glee, before handing the glossy paper over to the Head Boy.

"Is this that Playboy you were talking about?" the Italian queried, staring at the magazine's lewd front cover in awe.

"Yes it is, now don't run off and enjoy that just yet, breakfast should be here in a second." Hermione warned with a huge grin on her face, she could see Draco was just as curious about the magazine as Blaise was. "I suggest you don't read the magazine together either."

"What magazine?" Ginny interrupts, entering the Common Room with a large basket of presumably food.

"Playboy!" Blaise exclaimed excitedly.

Ginny burst out laughing whilst Pansy and Theo, who had just followed her in, looked curiously at the scene before them. "Why on Earth were you given a Playboy?" the red head asked.

"Is it the same as a toy boy?" Pansy queried, causing Hermione and Ginny to buckle over in giggles.

"N-n-no P-P-Pansy! Ginny you explain!" Hermione felt her sides splitting from the situation; she had never predicted purebloods to be so naïve when it came to pornographic magazines.

It took a few minutes for the youngest Weasley to stop giggling before she began explaining to the clueless Slytherins. "Ok boys and girls, you see, some people enjoy looking a naked or partially naked women to get sexually excited, so they buy pornographic magazines like Playboy which show off all of the female junk."

"Ugh do you have to call it junk!" Zabini groaned, "Don't you lesbians ruin enough by not letting us watch you two!"

"Anyways," Hermione saw that Ginny decided to ignore that comment, "so as Gin was saying, men and women buy these magazines – Playboy being the most prominent and longest running – for enjoyment, there's also a few good articles in there as well."

"And many people have subscriptions, including George and I."

Hermione eyes quickly focused on her younger honorary sister, "Bullshit Gin, I've never seen you with one!"

"That's because I don't like people knowing what I'm reading or looking at." The red head nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ok ladies this is all fine and dandy but I'd much prefer to be eating whatever is in those baskets you've brought." Draco interrupted, his voice showing slight agitations from hunger.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, Draco Malfoy may be elegant and mature in so many ways, but when he hasn't been fed he seems to revert back to being a child.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After breakfast, which almost became lunch as well, Hermione pulled out her wand and summoned several books, scrolls and quills from her bedroom. _If Draco doesn't get these stupid assignments done, he may not graduate!_ One thought came to mind, making her feel more eager to help

"Do we have to start these now?" Blaise groaned, tilting himself across Ginny and Pansy on the couch.

"Hermione, let's not ruin today." Draco flicked away the papers with his wand and pulled Hermione closer to him. Before she could protest the blonde continued, "Shut off that brain of yours and just relax."

The rest of the day was littered with odd conversations from both Slytherins and Gryffindors, she had finally convinced that everyone started at least the research of Draco's essays, Ginny tackled Care of Magical Creatures, Pansy dove into Herbology, Blaise looked after Transfiguration, Theo was surprisingly good at Charms, Hermione took Ancient Runes and Draco was riffling through Potions.

"As much as I don't approve of doing other students' essays this is actually fun." Hermione smiled, she felt incredibly comfortable in her Common Room, surrounded by people she never thought she'd ever be associated with.

"Yeah right Hermione, everyone in Gryffindor especially Harry and Ron, got you to do their assignments!" the youngest Weasley jested.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot, "I did not, I simply reviewed and made minor changes!"

"Yes, to every single word in their assignments!" Ginny couldn't help but giggle and it made the Head Girl even more defensive. She was just about to defend the integrity of Gryffindors assignments when she was episodic.

"What about DADA?" Theo asked as his re-inked his quill.

"There was no envelope from Kingsley…" Hermione's curiosity immediately bubbled away, forgetting her retort to the red-head as she put down her Runes book and rummaged through the scrolls and books on the middle table.

"Perhaps Shacklebot decided that the battle demonstration was enough?" Pansy sounded hopeful.

"The old man dislikes me more than my father disliked Dobby." Malfoy brushed the topic away quickly, "Who cares, if one wasn't received, less for me to finish."

Hermione felt the sudden urge to reassure her boyfriend, "Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll manage."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning Hermione left the Great Hall quietly, she ate at the very end of the table with the First Years to avoid any confrontation. The Head Girl knew she wasn't afraid, she was just tired of always fighting for something that no one else should have a say in, whether it was about being a mudblood or who she was dating – it was always a struggle.

Walking on her way to Charms someone came from behind and knocked her into the wall. Her bag dropped to the ground and its contents spilled out like blood came from a wound. The corridor was deserted apart from the invisible figure and herself. She tasted the bittersweet metallic taste of blood in her mouth and her shoulder screamed in pain.

_Must be Harry or Ron under the cloak…_ Hermione immediately thought, _or possibly an advanced student using a Dillusionment Charm…_

Her survival instincts kicked in once she heard a cold voice in front of her.

"You're a disgrace to every person at this school you filthy witch."

"Who are you?" she pressed herself against the stone wall in hope that it would swallow her whole.

"Doesn't matter, there's more people out there that hate you than you know?"

"Everyone's got enemies." She answered simply, thinking frantically about who could be saying this, she also took in the location of all of her possessions, especially where her wand was – in her breast pocket.

"Yes, we all have enemies, but you've decided to try and change them by sleeping with them. You're nothing but a fucking whore."

"People aren't what they seem."

"You're right, but I know who you are Hermione Granger, you've pranced around this fucking world like it was your own, besting Purebloods just to prove you belong here – that doesn't make you pureblood Granger, and neither does fucking actual wizards either – but let's try out that theory shall we?" the cold voice grew softer and closer, its tone pierced Hermione's heart which was on the verge of a heart attack. She felt a cool breeze grab her body and push her into a nearby alcove then seizing her skirt and dragging it up revealing her bare flesh covered in red lacy knickers.

"At least your box has Gryffindor pride, something the rest of your body doesn't have." She felt invisible fingers toying with its edges.

Hermione mind snapped, he was in front of her, she knew where he was – that was half the battle won – she could still stop this. With all of her might she lifted her right leg and kicked as hard as she could into the being in front of her. His grip loosened and a loud groan erupted from her attacker.

Not taking any chances she focused on the origin of the groan, reaching for her wand that had been flung on the floor when she was pushed and pointed it at the person.

"_Defodio!_" she barked, the gouging spell her, Harry and Ron used to dig out of Gringotts; with this she decided to do a bit of engraving. Concentrating, she carved the word out like Bellatrix had carved on her arm last year. Bright red blood drips began staining the stone floor, revealing where her attacker lay in pain.

"You're a fucking bastard." She panted, "How dare you try and touch me like that. I will find out whoever you are before Graduation and I will make sure that you never see the light of day again without being known for what you tried to do." And with that she just ran to class as fast as she could, _accio-ing _her possession as she went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note: What do you think of the makeshift group that we have forming in Hogwarts? Do you think it'll work? Who you do think is Hermione's attacker and why? Thank you again for all of your amazing reviews, there's only a few chapters left I think, unless you wouldn't like the story to continue after Graduation? I won't know unless you tell me!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**


	20. Chapter 20

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter Twenty: Touches

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Professor Flitwick asked. Hermione knew she just had interrupted his demonstration on a new charm they were going to learn today and her out-of-breath appearance wasn't helping her out.

"Yes Professor."

"Then there's no reason to be late, hurry up and take your seat, there seems to be a few empty desks showing that more students have decided to skip so you may take one of those." The Charms Professor frowned at the half empty room; the lesson was already a quarter of the way through and yet less than a dozen students attended.

Hermione kept her eyes down; her attacker wouldn't be in the classroom, so she was reasonably safe. She sat down by herself away from everyone, and pulled out a scroll, ink and quill and began taking notes furiously. They were learning about the properties of a charm and how to create one.

Hermione was anxiously waiting for class to end when she saw Draco trying to catch her attention by sending tiny bubbles over to land onto her note paper. She ignored him up until the class finished and she collected her things and hurried over to where Blaise and her boyfriend were sitting.

"Hermione what's wrong?" the Head Boy jumped up to grab her bag off her.

"How could you tell something is wrong?" she queried, she never thought of herself as an open book.

"Well, one you're late…" Malfoy began

"And it's written all over your face. Come on let's go to Potions."

"How do you know me so well?"

"Well after living with you for this wrong I can tell when you're trying to hide something."

"Who cares, look we can both tell something is wrong, you look like a frightened fawn. Now tell me." The blonde pushed again for answers, Hermione felt herself weaken at the knees.

Hanging her head she decided to confess, "Someone attacked me, I don't know who, but I injured them so I'll be able to tell who it is by speaking to Madame Pomfrey."

Draco's face changed from concern to deafening anger, "Give me the details."

"I just did."

"Give me _all_ of the details, don't fuck around Hermione."

Hermione paused, she had never seen him like this before, he was raw with emotion and his fists clenched tight. "Ok, well I left for Charms early, someone came up from behind and hit me, they were invisible and th-they k-k-k-kept saying h-h-how I'm tr-trying to f-f-fit in by f-f-f-fucking you." Her shoulders shook and tears welled up, she felt ashamed to be this shaken by such a lowlife.

Blaise's arms wrapped around her shoulders, whilst her boyfriend paced like a caged tiger. "Come on Hermione, you best tell him all now otherwise he's going to flip." Blaise's voice was so soft and comforting as he led her down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"I c-can't, can I show you later? We can use a pensieve." Hermione felt sick at the memory of someone touching her, she felt Blaise's warm arms and she pushed him away. She didn't want to be touched by anyone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Potions passed fortunately fast for Hermione, who found her mind wandering elsewhere. The Head Girl found herself studying the people in the room, a few of the students missing from Flitwick's class were back at their seats: Ginny and Pansy were red-faced and dishevelled, Dean and Neville were flicking pieces of squid tentacles at each other and Harry and Ron were talking low with each other, checking their notes and working furiously with their wronged potion.

Draco was barely talking to her either, his anger was still evident as he chopped ingredients and stirred the cauldron vigorously.

Once the bell had rung, Hermione gathered her things and waited patiently for Blaise and Draco to ready themselves for lunch in the Great Hall. Upon exiting the classroom Malfoy and Zabini stationed themselves on either side of the Head Girl, she felt like they were bodyguards, rather than her boyfriend and her friend.

"Do you have to imitate cronies?" she asked cautiously, predominately directing her question towards Draco.

"Hermione, would you rather us carry you? Or hide you for the rest of the school year?"

"Since that's only two weeks I'm thinking the latter." Blaise added, shoving a second year out of the way. "On a side note, I can make a makeshift pensieve out of a water dish in the common room this afternoon since you still haven't told us what happened."

Hermione just nodded away like a bobble head, she felt so empty, all she could think about was her attacker, and why would anyone take it to the extreme.

_Someone must really have a deep loathing for you…_

_Or someone snapped because of you and Draco…_

_That's silly, it's no one else's business but ours…_

_You're a celebrity, you have no privacy and you are open to all forms of judgement._

_So I deserved to be attacked for what I've done?_

_Don't be stupid Hermione, you're not Parvati - you're not an idiot – think logically._

"I swear she just zones out, and could for hours on end if she wanted to." She heard the words of the Head Boy from her right.

"Do you just snap her out like someone who's under Imperius?" Malfoy said, sounding concerned.

"Look she's less fixated now, welcome back Granger!" Zabini stated happily, slapping her playfully on the back.

"Hit me again Blaise, and I'll rip your stomach out." She found herself joking; Hermione was so determined to not let this get the better of her. She will not become weak.

"You can try, but you can't attack me when I'm eating, that's not fair."

Malfoy was the only one that wasn't laughing out of the trio, he was still fixated on Hermione and it was starting to wear thin.

"Come on Draco, I'll sit at the Gryffindor table but I'll be right opposite you so you can see everything that's happening alright?" Hermione was hoping her false sense of security wasn't so papery thin.

"They'll be at least one of us looking at her the whole time, come on man let's eat, no one's going to hurt her in front of the teachers." Blaise's words offered little comfort for the couple but they parted ways anyway.

Hermione seated herself with the First Years once again; she loaded salmon and salad onto her plate and began eating with shaky hands. Looking up she saw amber and grey eyes watching her carefully, Draco was only using one of his hands to eat - the other, Hermione assumed, held his wand at the ready. Hermione forced herself to eat more than usual as she could not leave before Blaise and her lover were done. She yearned to feel safe again; she wanted to be wrapped in her doona with Pandora, with a big book open and the door locked behind her.

Pausing on her carrot stick she felt a hand on her shoulder – her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Won't you join us with your old group 'Mione?"

Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ron standing behind her with forced smiles on their faces, the hand on her shoulder belonged to the Chosen One.

"Harry, Ron, nice to see you." She forced the words out; they felt like knives on her tongue.

"So, join us? You know exams are coming up, and Graduation, so we really need to catch up." Harry pushed the question again, pulling his hand away from her body.

"Do you need my notes or something because it's was how long ago exactly when you tried to kill my boyfriend?"

"We don't need your notes we've been doing just fine." Ron growled, a pink blush creeping up his neck.

"Well then why are we talking? It seems that I was always like a book full of answers to you."

"That's not true Hermione. You're our best friend." Harry protested, "We're just worried because you're not hanging around the best people at the moment."

"How did you come to that conclusion Potter?" Malfoy snarled, arriving beside Hermione with his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

Harry stepped back momentarily to survey both Slytherins that attached themselves to the Head Girl. "Well let's see Malfoy, you let Death Eaters into Hogwarts in the Sixth Year, which led to Dumbledore dying, you almost killed Buckbeak in the Third Year, you have constantly bullied others including your apparent new fuck buddy – and your father is possibly one of the worst men in the world excluding Voldemort and I was thrilled to see him sentenced to the Kiss."

Hermione felt Malfoy and Zabini tense either side of her, she felt her insides boil too.

"What has happened to you Harry? You of all people know that people were forced to do terrible things when Voldemort was alive."

"That doesn't excuse him from bullying us Hermione!" the green eyed boy retorted.

"Everyone does stupid childish things when they're younger, that's why it's called childish." Hermione bit back through gritted teeth.

"So you're happy to be with a bloke who called you mudblood for so long, who made you cry and made you feel worthless? Blimey I should have bullied you from the start as well!" Ron exclaimed, his cheeks now a bright tinge of pink.

"The only people who make me cry now are you two. And considering you are adults I think that's worse than what people used to do when they were eleven." Her voice turned into a snarl, as she stepped forward between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Clearly we're not wanted here Ron, we're wasting our time." Potter seemed resigned; sadden by Hermione's choice – like she gave a damn.

Ron remained in front of Hermione, his blue eyes glowing and faced screwed up into an expression that Hermione couldn't describe.

"Fuck off Weasley, follow your boyfriend with your tail between your legs." Blaise growled, "Come on Hermione, we have Care of Magical Creatures next."

"Oh Blaise I've never seen you so eager for class before." Hermione laughed, surprised by the strange situation, letting the two men lead her off out of the Great Hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Now, when ya' handlin' these critters make sure you always stand in front as they tend to kick back when they think someone's behind them!" Hagrid's gruff voice boomed across to each student group.

Hermione looked at the Doncorn, which was a specialist crossbreed of a menial donkey and the unicorn.

"It looks like the retarded cousin of the unicorn, it has a tiny horn, it's glows brown and it's stumpy like Goyle when he was little." Blaise exclaimed, feeding the creature another bunch of carrots.

"Be careful Zabini it looks like it likes you!" Hermione sniggered, watching the animal stagger closer to the Italian, recognizing the food source.

"Fuck off Hermy, you can have its goddamn love I don't want it, or what about you Draco? You want some Doncorn lovin'?" the Head Boy threw the vegetables towards Malfoy, who was sitting quietly with a poised quill as he watched others.

Sensing something was wrong, Hermione walked closer to him, following his line of sight. It was Harry, Ron and Dean sitting together and laughing – every once in a while one of them would reach for their chest and touch it gently – an odd motion from someone laughing.

"Draco, what do you see?"

"In the past ten minutes that faggot has been checking his chest whenever he's moved, his mates have helped him off the ground and the way he holds himself is unnatural."

Hermione studied the scenario in front of her. "Whoever attacked me, I maimed him enough to leave him scarred, we just need to get close enough to him to knock him, maybe rip his shirt to see possible bandages…" her thoughts pondered out loud.

"I've got it, wait here."

Hermione opened her mouth to object, knowing that her boyfriend's plans always end unpredictably, but found herself too determined to find out who the attacker was, to object. She watched Malfoy walk over gracefully to the three men, saying something to two in particular, both stood up quickly, ready to fight and the third, Neville, held onto the Doncorn's lead. The blonde looked like he was taunting them, as both were holding each other back, but closely following Draco edge his way behind the creature. He soon moved just out of the way when the Doncorn panicked and kicked both it's legs back, knocking both Harry and Ron onto the grassy field.

Hermione watched it as if it were all in slow motion.

One bled more than the other.

One got back up, the other didn't.

The one on the floor struggled to breathe.

"Hermione, can you tell?" Blaise joined her now standing and running over to the four men – Draco, Neville, Harry and Ron

A lump formed in the Head Girls throat, her stomach clenched as she raced over and sunk down next to her old best friend. Seizing the front of his now blood red shirt she tore it open, half terrified, half in rage.

"Ronald Billius Weasley you are a fucking bastard."

And there, on the bruised and bloody chest, showing through the bandages was the word 'RAPIST' glistening in the sun. His name was like tar in her mouth as she felt Draco's hands grip her sides and pull her away.

A crowd was gathering around the group with Hagrid in tow, "C'mon let's get you two to the Hospital Wing, I told yer not to go behind the Doncorn, you directly obeyed my instructions so no skin off my nose boys!"

Hermione was watching the scene unfold with white noise blaring in her ears. She saw Blaise and Draco shake her and talk to her but she couldn't hear them.

_Ron, little Ron was going to rape me. He was always so nice, even when we wanted to just be friends. He never was really bad; all he wanted was the world to be happy again. He was so loyal. Why would he do that? I trusted him. He's changed why did he change? _

_You were happy when you two decided on just being friends, he could've lied about being happy about it. What happens if he's wanted to do this before? You've slept next to him before in the tent, he could have touched you then, he was always staring at you that little bit too long. _

She felt herself being carried; being held close, whoever was holding her was so warm and comforting, and she felt safe. Big wet tears drew lines down her face and seeped into her carriers crisp white shirt.

Mumbles of passwords and doors opening reached Hermione's ears. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see where this person has taken her. Hermione knew she was safe, but she felt so hollow inside.

_What would have happened if she didn't escape his clutches? Would she ever have known? _

_It could have been anyone in disguise, it could have been anyone touching her, pushing her skirt up, bruising her._

_Saying she was worthless, berating her._

_He hated her._

"Shh Hermione, it's okay, you're safe now, we can't act just yet, but I need you to hold onto that memory. Don't think about it but don't try and forget it. Blaise is making a pensieve now we can remove that memory and show it to them. We can get him locked away forever." It was Draco's soothing voice that enveloped her; he was the one that was cradling her in his arms.

Hermione got the nerve to crack open her eyes to find herself in her room; the curtains were drawn shut and a few small candles were floating in the air. Hermione's body was curled up in her boyfriend's arms tightly; all she wanted was to stay there in his arms and be safe.

"I don't want to remember it. I don't want to do this right now. I want to sleep." Hermione mumbled as she tugged at Malfoy and pulled his comforting scent closer to her. She felt herself getting drowsy, mentally exhausted from the day's events.

"Mia, don't say that, he has to be punished by the law, and if he doesn't suffer enough than I will make him suffer."

Hermione tried to protest, she tried to say how much he meant to her and how she felt so safe when he was there, but all that came out of her mouth were incoherent murmurs.

All she really wanted to say was: 'I love you'.

But her eyes drooped and she lulled into a deep sleep leaving the words dancing in her mind.

**Author's Note: So far so good? I love the reviews that I'm receiving; it really does boost your confidence in writing! I'm trying to type as much as possible and post it ASAP just for all you long-term fans **

**Please review, it really makes this easier!**

**Xx Kimberley xX**


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I apologize a thousand maybe even a million times for not updating sooner, I bought a marine aquarium fish tank with the love of my life and it's a lot of hard work setting it up! Yes, yes I know it's an excuse but it's a good one! Oh well! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-One: A Father's Teachings

Before Hermione even opened her eyes she caught a whiff of something familiar – sea breeze and oak; she felt warmth grow inside of her chest. A groan alerted her as she pulled herself up, throwing whoever was around her onto the ground.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

Hermione pried her eyes wide open only to see a dishevelled Draco Malfoy on the flooring rolling around.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked innocently, sitting up straighter and leaning over.

"Well clearly I am testing what the floor is made out of;" Draco scowled, tapping the ground, "Yep, just as suspected, its bone crushingly hard wooden floor boards – so that's why I'm in immense pain right now."

Hermione let out a small giggle at her boyfriends' antics before sliding down the edge of the bed to greet him with a soft kiss on the cheek. "So what's the plan for today? We need to study our exams are in the next few days."

Draco's face immediately dropped, "Hermione, we need to preserve that memory."

And yesterday came rushing back and knocked the wind out of her.

He touched me.

He bruised me.

Tiny images flickered in and out of her thoughts, racing through the years she had known him.

The first time his voice broke.

His brothers all poking fun at each other – were they the same monster?

Her friend

He was almost as close as a real brother.

He used her.

The time he tried to protect her from the adolescent Malfoy and threw up slugs instead.

Hermione needed to throw up right now.

Without a second thought she raced towards her bathroom and threw up stomach acid and air. She was already empty but her body screamed for her to be hollow. Her head spun and her body convulsed violently.

The time he kissed her

Every hand grasped

Every hug given

Every laugh brought

It all meant nothing. He hated her.

She could see it all now. The hatred, how he was so against her and Harry being alone - or anyone else and her.

Hot wet tears poured down her cheeks and crept down her neck and reached her breasts. The idea of anything being in such a private place made her cry even more.

"Hermione, shhhh you need to calm down."

She turned to see her boyfriend crouching next to the toilet bowl with a mix of concern and cautiousness across his face. The Head Girl wanted to scream at him, telling him how could she calm down? Everything that she once loved was tainted. Her time at Hogwarts now stung.

"Look, crying about it isn't going to stop it – neither is forgetting about it. We can extract that memory, and you'll never have it again. I'll bottle it up and give it to the Aurors to prosecute; you'll never think of it again, it'll be like a wisp of a thought."

His voice sounded so reassuring, she wanted to believe him, but how could she just remove it, what happens if she becomes friends with him again? And he may try it again.

"Hermione?"

She looked into his eyes, good and bad had reversed, black and whites were now grey and Hermione did not want to be left alone again.

"Hold me." Her voice was broken and harsh; her throat was ripped to shreds from the bile that was left there.

And he did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione stared blankly at the bathroom walls in Draco's arms. Neither had exchanged a word since she crawled into his grasp. The blonde stirred uncomfortably and his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since I've been on a diet." His drawl was dry as he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have kept you here; you have to study for exams."

"Even in the middle of a meltdown you're still thinking about exams?"

"It's something that hasn't changed since this happened."

"The only thing has changed is everyone that matters has seen what scum Weasley is. I mean Ronnekins not the Weaslette."

"So we haven't changed?"

Draco paused in thought, "I don't think our relationship ever will, this doesn't effect how I see you, you're still an incredibly strong woman who fought off someone double her size and half her brains."

Hermione forced a smile, her lip cracked.

"I understand it's going to take you a little while to recover, but I've already waited a few years for you to actually get that I liked you so a few more won't hurt."

"Thank you. I just don't want to be left alone. What happens if it wasn't the first time?"

"Don't think about it. I think it's best that we extract this as soon as possible. I'll go see Blaise and you go have a shower – will you be alright to do that?"

She had never felt so unsure in her life.

"I'll only be gone five minutes at most. I will be on the side of the draw, or you can draw a curtain so I can sit next to the shower it's up to you."

"I'll put a barrier up so you can't see me but I can see you. Please hurry."

He left with a nod and a quick snap of the door closing. Hermione tentatively retrieved her wand and created a one way shield. With hands shaking she peeled off her crumpled and tear-stained uniform from yesterday and let it fall onto the marbled floor – exposing her body that was barely covered by her underclothes. Looking into the mirror she felt sick, bruised flesh shone back at her constantly mocking her and yesterday's events. Hermione forced herself to look away from the reflection, hoping her body wasn't going to reject more acid in disgust.

"Baby steps Hermione." She repeated what her father always told her; turning on the taps and letting hot water spew forth. Her trembling hands reached her lingerie and it one jerky motion both pieces of clothing were discarded.

She really hated being naked. She felt hungry eyes peering at her, she knew there was no one there but she was so afraid, so exposed to the world on a silver platter.

"Pull your shit together you wuss." She snapped, she was not going to crumble – her pride won't let her break down again.

No one should ever see you like that again. One thought growled, Hermione's determination kicked in for a brief moment – allowing her to step into the running show and into the water beating down.

The water felt good. She felt like she wanted the water to rid her of all of the dirtiness Ron had inflicted, she turned the hot water tap up further and a new jet of boiling water shot out and rolled down her body. Grabbing the brush Hermione began scrubbing away at every inch of skin. Bubbles grew and covered the marble floor of the shower as it was soon speckled with tiny drops of blood.

Hermione knew she was grating her skin, but she wanted to feel something other than shame and hatred. She felt the exhaustion creeping back into her body and it was as if her mind had left her body and watched her physical being fall to the ground. She had no control.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" she heard Draco asking, her body slumped in the corner of the shower as she watched her boyfriend try and push the shield out of the way. "Hermione let me in!"

I need to stop being weak. One thought wished quietly. Last year I would have brushed this aside just so we could focus on beating Voldemort and getting my parents back.

Fight back, get angry! Another thought willed.

She was too tired to say anything to Draco.

He hurt you and it's time to hurt him! The thought pushed again, getting louder.

"Hermione! You're going to force me to blow up this ruddy bathroom aren't you?!"

Stop being the shy little bookworm, stop letting people walk over you. The thought rose again, louder and more aggressively.

Suddenly a wave of marble and water exploded towards Hermione, showering her with bits of stone.

FIGHT BACK! It screamed at her.

"HERMIONE! What the hell have you done to yourself!?" his silky voice rang in her ears, turning her thoughts back to white noise.

"Draco," she forced out, she felt her body becoming stronger as she sat up, "Get this memory out of me and let's destroy that piece of shit."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So are you sure that you're okay?" Blaise queried, eyeing her raw skin and reeked of lilac moisturizer.

"Blaise, for the last time, let's get this over and done with. We can put the bad guys away and have a laugh again." Hermione sighed, scratching Pandora behind the ears.

"In order for this to work you need to completely relax and think of the event we're extracting, it'll take a maximum of five minutes if you're calm." Draco instructed, pulling out his wand and kissing her cheek sweetly.

She nodded, pulling her puppy in for a tight cuddle, "Just start it I'm ready."

Malfoy followed her orders and placed the tip of his wand on her temple, his flawless brow furrowed as he furiously murmured a few words in Latin. The Head Girl felt a slight tug at her temple, like someone pulling her hair and her eyes screwed shut, allowing her focus to remain solely on her attack.

As the events unfolded in her mind she had an idea. Hermione decided to force more memories of Ronald Billius Weasley into her memory. She was determined to erase him completely from her memory banks.

There were flashes of Ron and her laughing at a Weasley dinner.

Secret smiles and the battles her, Harry and Ron used to go on during Voldemort's uprising.

Every dopey conversation and early Christmas mornings were being ripped from her mind like peeling a band-aid off of skin.

And then everything was gone, all that was left were empty pockets in her memory bank.

"Hermione? You still there?" Zabini queried, leaning closely towards her face.

"Blaise get your face away from mine don't you know that I'm taken?" she found herself grinning – it was like she was a new woman. Hermione felt light and carefree.

"You seem to have put more than just that event into this Hermione." Her boyfriend stated elegantly, holding a bottle up for her to see.

"Well I didn't want to think anymore about whatever it was, so I pushed it out. I'm sure that won't affect anything. Now, can we please go eat?" a stomach rumble ensued as she stood up slowly and turned to face the blonde man beside her.

"Well, we've already missed out on the morning classes, I'm sure lunch is still being held in the Great Hall, but would you prefer to grab something from the kitchens?"

Hermione laughed, "There's nothing to be afraid of in the Great Hall, I'm sure we'll manage, it's not like anyone will attack me there."

Blaise and Draco looked at each other with surprise, "The effectiveness of the pensieve is amazing, should we show her just so she knows what to be wary of?" the Italian directed his question at her boyfriend.

"No, let's just wait until the trial. Quickly drop that to McGonagall at lunch so we can get this over and done with. Weasley's still in the Hospital Wing with Pomfrey trying to remove what she carved into him."

Do they mean me? Did I carve something into someone? Why would I do that? Hermione let her thoughts flicker as she was led out of the Head's Common Room and towards the Great Hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

During lunch there were a few people looking at her questioningly, Hermione chose to ignore it – she was starving. She did notice that Harry was missing from the Gryffindor Table and she looked at McGonagall for answers; the stern Headmistress was staring at the Head Girl with a mix of sadness and cautiousness which made more questions fill her mind.

Soon enough Draco was by her side along with Blaise, "This must be how you felt with Crabbe and Goyle following you around Malfoy!" she giggled, remembering earlier years in Potions.

Both men cracked a smile but nothing more, "Come on Hermione, McGonagall wants us to be in her office in ten minutes."

"Would anyone please tell me what's going on?" she protested, swinging her legs over the bench seat and pulling herself up.

"You'll know in ten minutes Hermione." Zabini sighed, grabbing her bag and hoisting it over his muscular shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I still cannot believe that this would happen at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall flicked her wand to conjure an inked quill and parchment which began scribbling furiously to record the meeting.

"Here's the evidence, go ask him yourself. Zabini and I have both seen it for ourselves and it is very hard to wait for a response from authority."

"That may be so Mister Malfoy, but has Miss Granger seen it."

"We have not let her as of yet, we wanted her to enjoy a peaceful mind for a little bit because she gets hurt again."

"This is not something to be kept from her Mister Malfoy, I'll summon Mister Weasley and Mister Potter and they can watch it together. I will be also summoning wizards from the Ministry to attend."

"Please let me retrieve Potter and Weasley for you Professor." Blaise growled, Hermione saw his fists clench white.

"That won't be necessary I will send my Patronus." And with that, Hermione saw Professor McGonagall's silvery cat race out of the window to deliver the messages. It was only a matter of minutes because she would find out what happened.

"Miss Granger, I thought it would best if you saw this because it is only right for you to know. I am not showing this because I want you to be afraid or miserable so please look at this careful and be mindful that there are going to be consequences for Mister Weasley's actions." The Headmistress spoke kindly to Hermione, as if a mother speaking to a small child lovingly.

"Speaking of a Weasel…" Hermione heard the Head Boy growl as she shot her hand out to grab Draco's hand.

"Bugger off Zabini, what are you doing here?" a red haired man walked in, his posture was stiff and Harry followed him in carefully, eyeing his surroundings.

"I'm here because of you and for Hermione."

"I have warned you both previously about future conflicts and I am sure that you are still mindful and heed my warnings." McGonagall snapped, "Now every please move your chairs into a semi-circle facing my desk thank you, the Ministry will be here in a - oh here they are! Welcome! I did not expect the Minister to attend such an occasion!"

The Minister of Magic looked around at the familiar faces; he knew all of them from the papers and from his personal dealings with each after the war. "It is upsetting that I have been called to Hogwarts because of such an ordeal, but I would very much not like this situation to be unleashed into the papers and have all who are involved have slander written about them. Since I am still new to this role I would like Kingsley Shacklebot to attend this as well Minerva." Minister Splutterworth's tone matched his appearance – quiet and powerful. His 6 foot 1 sturdy build was clothed in a rich silk suit. Hermione had the pleasure of meeting the Minister who took over Shacklebot's reign as the Auror preferred to work on future generations at Hogwarts rather than manage England's Ministry.

"Right away Minister." And with that McGonagall summoned Kingsley with her Patronus. "Now while we wait, I would like to lay a few ground rules. No one will attack each other, no insults; no fighting whatsoever or you will all be expelled. Any mention of this outside of this office is forbidden and anyone who speaks about it will be expelled. No talking unless you are spoken to or after you have requested permission to speak. This is a formal meeting with real consequences. Both sides will be heard and all evidence will be given. There will be no flipping decisions and everyone must adhere to following these rules, or they will be taken to Wizardmont courts. Is that clear?"

Hermione saw all students murmur and nodded quietly, she followed suit. She noticed her boyfriend tense up beside her, as their chairs and bodies touched.

"Minister, Minerva, always a pleasure. May I ask the reason as to why I have been called to this meeting?" Shacklebot's deep voice came from the entrance of the office as he walked in, his height matching the Minister's as they shook hands.

"Not a pleasure this time Kingsley, we're dealing with a serious accusation amongst the students." McGonagall began, turning to the group, "Now, yesterday morning, Miss Granger was on her way to her Charms class when she was attacked, was sexually assaulted and before escaping, Miss Granger used a vicious charm to engrave the word 'Rapist' on her attackers chest. Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini have come to the conclusion that it was Mister Weasley who attacked Miss Granger. We will now see the evidence, Mister Malfoy would you please…?"

"Yes Headmistress." Hermione watched Draco stand up and pull out a bottle containing a silvery substance. He approached a nearby bowl and tipped the silver liquid into it.

"Now would everyone please join hands with Professor Shacklebot, the Minister or myself and we will enter Miss Granger's extracted memories and see for ourselves what happened.

Hermione was dumbfounded; she felt Draco and Blaise grab her hands as McGonagall pulled them into the memory.

Could he really have attacked me?

Well I guess we'll really see what happened soon enough…

"Be strong Hermione." Malfoy pulled her in tight as they landed in the corridor of Hogwarts.

Everyone saw the memory of Hermione walking down the corridor with a heavy bag hanging off her shoulder. They saw an invisible force knock her into the wall. Hermione felt the bruises on her body "So that's where I got them from!" she spoke allowed, causing several hushed voices 'shhing' her.

"You're a disgrace to every person at this school you filthy witch." A voice spoke out in front of the Hermione-memory.

Hermione watched herself panic against the wall as the force shoved her into the alcove; she blushed as she watched her skirt being ripped up and exposing her negligee.

She felt sick watching her memory fight off its attacker and watched herself write 'Rapist' across the invisible assailant before running off to her Charms lesson. Their surroundings became hazy as another memory unfolded, this time it was outside at the Care of Magical Creatures class.

"I don't remember any of this." She found herself saying rather bluntly to no one in particular, as the scene unfolded. The Head Girl watch the red haired man get kicked by the animal and blood poured from his chest. Hermione-memory raced over to reveal the previous engraved word splayed across his chest and saw herself collapse.

"So I know the person who attacked me?" Hermione asked Draco, who had his arms tightly wrapped around her.

"You more than knew me, you slut."

Current Hermione turned to face a purple faced man who had taken a few small steps towards her, unaware of his surroundings. As he stepped closer the surroundings became hazy again and older memories unfolded, only tiny snippets of three little kids laughing, learning spells and duelling against Death Eaters. Hermione came to realise that she knew who he was, and the magnitude that this situation was.

"You tried to rape me, and you were supposed to be one of my best friends?" Hermione felt her body turn white hot with anger. "You Mister Weasley are nothing but scum. I may not feel what I did when you dared to touch me but I can certainly tell you how I feel about it now." Like what her father taught her, she became calm and collected, keeping her voice low her boyfriend stepped between the two.

"Hermione as much as I'd love to rip this Weasel's throat out I suggest that you don't do anything in front of the Minister of Magic." The blonde put his hands around her waist.

"Oh don't worry Draco, I won't be attacking him just yet, I'd rather see him suffer, bit by bit, slowly ripping out his soul, I don't even want him to have the Dementor's Kiss. I want something worse."

"Miss Granger, thank you for not attacking Mister Weasley at this time and I'd rather have your partner not attack him either. What I will ask is what you think is a suitable punishment for your assailant?" Minister Splutterworth carefully worded, surveying the situation before him.

Hermione grinned, she felt like laughing, almost like she had been given a whole library to herself, or a child in a candy store with unlimited money. "Well, I would first like to place him in an all male prison; I would like him to be categorized in the paedophile and rapist section of the prison for the rest of his life so he can have a taste of what I would of felt if I did not escape. I would like his cell to have a muggle video camera taping every single time someone touches him in there and have it fed to every muggle homosexual porn website, and played back to him in his cell, every single hour of the time he spends in the hell hole."

Her request was met with silence, all eyes were on Weasley as he physically paled and withdrew into a nearby chair.

"Whoa, Hermione that's –" Blaise began.

"Miss Granger I feel like that is unnecessarily cruel-" McGonagall cut him off.

"Hermione, that is worse than what Voldemort would do." A small voice spoke up; it was Harry Potter; for once in his life he had not been the centre of attention.

The Head Girl remained her cold façade, she wanted to slap Harry and ask him why he would defend such a horrible person, but she didn't. "Harry Potter, you of all people know the Voldemort would have encouraged what he had done with me. Voldemort probably would have been agitated that he didn't finish the job. Up to last year we were exceptionally close apparently, I had considered you a brother and yet you're letting this individual attack me? I would ask what has happened, but I don't care. The world doesn't need a saviour who should be now a poster boy for rape." The last sentence came out in a low tone, barely audible as she watched the raven haired boy flush in anger.

"Miss Granger, please note that you were to speak about Mister Weasley, not Mister Potter's fate, now I must agree that Mister Weasley must be punished; however I don't think publishing sexual assault would be the best thing to do. I propose that Mister Weasley has a life sentence in a muggle prison, his wand will be broken and no contact from the Wizarding World. In regards to what section he is placed in, that will be up to the Warden. I will liaise with the muggle Minister tomorrow morning. In the meantime, Mister Weasley shall be placed in Azkaban. Kingsley, would you please escort him there? Minerva, please inform his family. I must return to the Ministry to tidy this up and prepare a statement for the public." Minister Splutterworth instructed, his tone was polite but Hermione saw the hatred developing in his eyes towards the convicted.

The Minister of Magic bid his goodbyes and exited the office promptly, followed shortly by Professor Shacklebot and Weasley, who was bound by thick ropes. Hermione turned to Draco and looked up at his shocked expression.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just never knew you to be a sociopath."

"I'm not, what he did was wrong and he, like every other bastard who attacks women, should feel what their victims feel for the rest of their lives. Maybe then he'll be sorry." Her tone was bitter; it matched the taste in her mouth.

"Seriously Hermione, I am never getting on your bad side again – in a place where you decide the punishments at least!" Zabini approached the couple with a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't think I'd be doing anything which decided a person's fate." She concluded, matching Blaise's smile. Relief washed over her and she felt happier already knowing that she had nothing to worry about anymore. Her eyes wandered across the room, Professor McGonagall had her arms crossed and was watching the trio and Harry was sitting on a chair in the corner with his head in his hands. She felt a rush of pity towards the Chosen One, she knew she may have taken it a little too far with him so she walked over to sit down next to the green-eyed man.

"You are a horrible person; all he wanted was to date you, but no, he wasn't good enough for Saint Hermione." Potter muttered angrily at her approached.

"You compared me, the victim, to Voldemort, Harry."

"The punishment you sought was by far the worst thing I have ever heard."

"Worse than slaughtering millions of muggles and muggle-borns?"

"Well, to one person yes, at least he put them out of their misery."

"So you're standing up for Voldemort now?" Hermione retorted.

"No! I mean yes, I mean I don't fucking know anymore. In the space of a few months you have completely changed, Ron's gone and I don't have a purpose in life anymore. My only proper girlfriend is now a lesbian and no one wants just Harry, they all want the fucking Hero to be their boyfriend."

"All of this attitude is about a identity crisis?!" she was shocked, after all of these years it wasn't that the World needed Harry, it was that Harry needed the World. "Just get over yourself Harry. This isn't even about you. I'm going." Her announcement was heard by Draco and Blaise and soon enough they were by her side – ready to leave.

"Miss Granger before you go I would like to say that I hope this doesn't hold you back from doing anything. You are stronger than that." The Headmistress swooped over and enveloped the Head Girl into a brief hug before stepping back and straightening her robes. "Now, not a word to anyone about this, you may go. I may have a small chat with Mister Potter before he leaves too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	22. Chapter 22

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes: What do you think of it all so far? Don't worry it's almost finished!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Battle of Many Kinds

The day of Hermione's last exams had finally arrived; she was relieved as the past week had been horrendous. The Weasley family had sent her care packages filled with sweets and material gifts after finding out what their youngest son had committed. George had taken it upon himself to write to her on behalf of the family whilst Molly Weasley had not uttered a word since she found out. It looked like the Weasley's from around the world had reported back to the Burrow to express their disgust and disownment of Ronald Billius Weasley.

The exams themselves were easier than expected and Hermione felt confident about her last exam – Defence of the Dark Arts even though the last time she and Draco had practiced it had resulted in a heated exchange.

_Hermione dove to the side of the room as the fire caught her blouse; she frantically swatted it before inspecting its damage. "I have enough scars without my boyfriend giving me more."_

_"Sorry Juliet, are you hurt?" Draco knelt down, she gulped as she gazed at the sweat on his creased brow traced its way down the side of his face, down his neck and sinking down behind his shirt on his lean muscular chest._

_"I'm sure I'll manage, I'll have to repair my top before I continue." She answered, noticing her lingerie was peeking out through the singed holes._

_"May I fix this problem for you?" he leant forward; Hermione's heart began beating faster as she saw that no wand was drawn._

_His lips met her exposed stomach and slowly made their way through each of the holes in her tattered shirt, working his way towards her breasts and neck._

_Her mouth was dry as she tried swallowing and slowing her shallow breath, "Draco…" a simple word slipped from her lips as his head rose from her collarbone and kissed her deeply._

"Hermione! You've got a visitor!" Blaise's voice bellowed, drawing the Head Girl out of her intense memory. Hermione blushed furiously as she straightened her uniform and gathered her things; she was hoping it was Draco, ready to escort her down to the Quidditch ground where DADA exam demonstrations would be taking place.

Skipping down the stairs she halted on the very last step.

"Bill? Charlie? George?" Hermione blinked; yes it was three of the Weasley brothers lounging around with the Head Boy on the couches in the Heads Common Room. At her entrance all three red-haired men leapt to their feet and ran to greet her.

"Bookworm! How are you slugger?" George picked her up and spun her around – she was grateful she wore black bike pants underneath her school skirt.

"Good to see you Hermione." Bill pulled her into a hug with Charlie grinning in the background.

"Hi boys, what are you doing here? George I know you said everyone was back but shouldn't you all be at the burrow looking after your mother?"

"Hermione, right now dad's looking after her at Mungo's; we all want to talk to you." Charlie's face faltered slightly at the mention of their troubled family.

Hermione nodded to indicate she was listening intently and waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well let's all not speak at once!" George joked leaning back onto a nearby wall.

"Ok I'll start, Hermione, we don't know if you've decided on your career path as of yet but we've all come with job offers for you. I have come here because I know you're fearless and I've noticed that with the Crookshanks that you love even the ugliest of animals, that's why I think you'd do really well in Romania with me – training Dragon newborns. It's very decent pay and the incident rate is much lower now than it ever has been." Charlie spoke with confidence, flashing a brilliant white smile and his crystal blue eyes glistened.

"I am _not_ letting my girlfriend be cooked like a roast." A smooth voice objected loudly; Hermione watched her boyfriend enter the Common Room, eyeing the Weasley's with distain.

"Draco!" her heart skipped a beat as she skipped over and jumped into her boyfriends' arms.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"We should be asking the same thing Malfoy." Charlie growled, Hermione had never seen this side of him before, sure they usually over protective of Ginny and her but not this bad.

"Hey I'm not the one whose brother tried to rape someone."

"We are nothing like our brother." Bill retorted, his face darkened, "That piece of shit has put a black mark on our family's honour that we cannot repair. Hermione is like our sister and to have heard what he did is despicable. He's lucky he's in prison because what we would have done is worse."

Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around her lover's waist, panic coursed through her body as she felt his body stiffen.

"You sound like you hate your own blood more than I do." The blonde hair man's voice was cool and complacent. Hermione saw that Blaise had taken his position beside Malfoy.

"You sound like a man who's been in our position before." Charlie spoke softly. Hermione felt the subtle comments about each family's respective mistakes hide in the underlying current of the conversation.

"Even more reason not to believe we are like our so-called brother." Bill agreed.

"Even more reason not to believe that I would hurt Hermione." Draco nodded wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"Who's up for a friendly hug!?" George announced; opening his arms as he approached the four males with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"I'd rather not hug, but I can agree on a handshake." Bill Weasley stood forward, shoving his younger brother George out of the way and holding out his arm towards the two Slytherins.

"I can also agree on that." The blonde Slytherin nodded again, parting from her embrace and Hermione watched her boyfriend and the Weasleys all shake hands; it seems in light of their brother's crime, each Weasley now understood what Draco had gone through in the shadow of his father's crimes.

"So what do you think of a career in Dragon handling 'Mione?" Charlie pressed further.

"Wait until she's heard all three offers, plus we don't know if she wants to do anything yet, the Ministry gave her, Ron and Harry a million Galleons at least after the War. George, you're up." Bill elbowed Charlie in the ribs and nodded and George.

"Okay, well I'll make this plain and simple; I need a genius who likes blowing people away with their spells and charms. I need someone to collaborate with and I need them to be able to take care of the finance and general running of the paperwork – you're great at that Hermione and I want you to work for me."

Before Hermione could say something Bill decided to put in his offer. "Little Hermione, you always were the best at solving riddles and problems from what I've heard about you from various people in the Order. The other two dolts have already pointed out some of your many features and I'm not going to do that to win you over with my offer. I'm just going to appeal to your curious side. I would like to offer you an apprenticeship as a Curse Breaker, you see I'm beginning to freelance a lot more for adventurers and I would like to have a partner to help me, I am still employment by Gringotts full time and so will you if you accept. However our main focus is investigating rumours of ancient artefacts and unlocking old temples through Egypt, Greece and Rome. Just think Hermione, you could be the first to see ancient spells and you'd always been challenged in this profession. Like your other offers it is very well paid if you are curious."

Hermione felt extremely flattered by the three offers, each were exceptional and screamed ideas of expansions, or new medical research experiences and excitement. "Thank you for all of your offers, they all sound amazing but I don't think that two of them are for me. If you would please just listen with an open mind because I have a few ideas to make everyone very happy. Do you mind if we wait until Graduation? It's tomorrow so I'm sure you won't mind."

The three Weasley's mumbled agreements and bid their farewells under the watchful eye of Draco who seemed to barely tolerate them hugging the Head Girl.

"Hermione, come on our exam is in an hour." Malfoy pressed, as he laced his long fingers through hers.

She bid farewell to the red-haired clan as she let her boyfriend guide her down to the field.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Class, we will start of with Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. The rest of the class will wait in the stands, you will not be able to copy any of the previous tactics used by your fellow students unless they have given you specific permission in writing – is that clear?" Professor Shacklebot boomed, looking around the class with a small smile. "I will have invited Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick to aid my assessment of each group and I have invited other years to watch and learn from your presentations. Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger if you please."

The Seventh and Eighth Year DADA class was standing in complete silence; no one knew they were to perform in front of the whole school, Hermione immediately went into overdrive with her thoughts, stage fright gripped her heart and squeezed it tight.

"Are you alright my Christine?" Malfoy whispered in her ear, Hermione didn't answer. "Pull yourself together, it's time." She didn't budge, her feet felt like concrete.

Draco sighed, "Fine, I guess you're happy to fail a subject."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I have never, and will never fail a subject in my life! We will go out there and we will ace this exam!" she snapped, drawing her wand and loosening her tie.

"Good to see you got over your stage fright…" he drawled in retaliation, following her out of the small prep room and onto the green Quidditch field.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ready when you are sweetie." Hermione smiled, they had taken their time setting up the battle scene but rupturing the ground, conjuring trees and rocks to create defensive surroundings.

Draco smirked bowing low into hiding whilst Hermione charmed her voice to amplify.

"Good Morning Professor Shacklebot, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and students, today you will be witnessing my partner, Draco Malfoy and I demonstrate a battle scene as our final examination in Defence of the Dark Arts. We will be presenting the most appropriate tactical battle sequences that combine both Wizard and Muggle approaches to war. Enjoy the show."

Hermione surveyed the grounds carefully, watching for signs of movement, slowly smoke began pooling out from a tree 20 metres in front of her.

_Nice distraction Draco…_

Placing a silencing charm on her shoes, she moved swiftly behind a rock, pointing her wand at the trees furthest away from her hiding spot she shot flames to send the forest scenes alight. Seeing blue sparks fly above her head she quickly darted out from her spot and dove into bushes closer to the fire. She felt the heat licking her bare legs and her eyes analysed the area.

A snap of a twig alerted Hermione to her boyfriends' location and she quickly shot several spells in that direction.

"Nice try Granger, you seem to be a terrible aimer." Draco sniggered; shooting red sparks in her direction, Hermione quickly tumbled into the mud to avoid being knocked unconscious.

"At least I'm not the one who has to worry about aiming!" she retorted before firing a blasting spell to destroy the rock Malfoy was hiding behind.

"You have no idea about how good at aiming I am Angel."

"Well you're terrible at catching from what I've seen at Quidditch games!"

"Just you wait Christine, just you wait!"

Hermione almost slipped out of focus when the idea of Draco Malfoy showing her how good he is at _anything_ popped into her mind.

_Focus Hermione FOCUS!_

The Head Girl jumped, barely missing his binding curse before returning it with a leg locking spell which caught him by surprise. Malfoy rolled over into a nearby bush to hide, Hermione knew better than to shorten the distance between the two. She sent several locking and subduing curses her way before she heard the thud of feet coming from her right.

A flash of blonde was seen before she was hit with a swift kick to the back of her knee; Hermione feel forward into a tumble and landed back onto her feet. The Head Girl paid close attention to the tiny sounds of bushes rustling to the wind blowing, she felt a tingle – just like when her father would try and surprise her and start fighting. Trusting her instincts she threw all of her weight in her right fist as she spun around.

It connected. Hard.

"Oofph!" was all Draco could say as her fist had connected with his abdomen.

Feeling satisfied, she followed through with a kick before stomping on his foot, "Come on Ferret Face I expected _more_. Oh well, this is still fun!" Hermione giggled, pulling the pin off a muggle grenade, placing it down beside her lover and running off to take cover behind a tree.

She heard the crowd break into whispers, many not knowing what the device was; Hermione glanced up at them smiling, she knew that her grenade was going to make a huge impact on their project results.

"Oi Bucktooth?" she heard her partner call, there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What Ferret?"

"Catch!" Hermione barely heard the word as she saw the explosive device being thrown to her by her boyfriend. Feeling the adrenaline pump through her legs she raced to get behind a large boulder just as the detonation went off.

A strong ringing noise hung in the air as Hermione got shakily to her feet, she didn't feel completely in control of her body as it stumbled precariously around the arena. Faint calls of her name could be heard in the distance as she clutched her wand and surveyed the remains, she didn't expect it to be _that_ big – that's for sure. A flicker of a shadow caught her eye as she turned she saw a tuft of blonde hair shimmer in the sun.

_Gotcha Malfoy!_

Raising her wand, Hermione cast a levitating spell and summoned all of the tiny fragments of rocks to lift as she directed them towards her boyfriend. "They're sent with love Malfoy!"

Just before one connected with the Slytherin, Hermione dropped her wand – causing the rocks to drop lifelessly to the ground. Turning towards Professor Shacklebot she took her bow, "Thank you for your time, I hope you have enjoyed our demonstration of a battle combining both Muggle and Wizarding methods."

"Do you have any questions?" Draco added, hobbling over to her and slipping his hand around hers.

"Thank you Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, you are dismissed, please see Madame Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing if you require any aid with your injuries." Kingsley nodded before gesturing for the exit.

"Well, that went off with a bang." Malfoy whispered into her ear, his warmth breath tickled her skin making the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the delay; I have to work this all off my phone which is a bit of an annoyance. I have an android Samsung galaxy tablet but it won't let me select or even copy my file onto the FF website! Argh what to do what to do! Does anyone know of a solution with my tablet problem? I have three chapters sitting and a WHOLE NEW STORY to upload as well!**

**Frustrations and kisses,**

**Xx Kimberley xX**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	23. Chapter 23

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Notes: Reviews would be appreciated please! In the next few days I'll put up my other DRAMIONE fanfiction "Little Red Riding Hood". Just like to put in a sidenote: I dislike stories that have two points of view, like when one chapter is one point of view and the very next chapter is the other person's point of view. It's telling the same story twice 95% of the time which is incredibly annoying. Leave a little mystery and let's not jump from one point of view to the next shall we!?

Apologies for the rant,

Xx Kimberley xX

Chapter Twenty-Three: Wants and Needs

"Seriously, that was wicked Hermione!" a fluttered of bright red hair dove at the Head Girl and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey! I thought you were with me!" Pansy Parkinson pouted at her girlfriend, Ginny Weasley as she eyed them sprawled out across the grass beside the Quidditch Field.

"You know I am with you for forever, but I had to congratulate Hermione on the fucking amazing job she did kicking Malfoy's ass!"

"Hey! What did I ever do you to Red?" Draco drawled, clearly ignoring the fact that he bullied Ginny's family for many years.

"We just did as we practiced, although the grenade was a little more extreme than I thought it would be. I suppose I only tested it in theory… I'll have to investigate those variables…" Hermione felt her mind ramping up to full speed as she thought of different ways to implement her homemade grenades – she'll be sure to not mention that when she speaks to her parents next!

"Angel, shhh, no one wants to hear about different methods you can try to blow Draco up next with," the Head Boy sauntered up to the group with a huge grin on his face followed by another Slytherin - Theo; "besides, I think the two of you need a little downtime – don't you agree Nott?"

"I can concur with that Blaise; we have to go back to lining back up and trying to blow our partners up too!"

"Fantastic, I would enjoy blowing up the gossip queen – but they'd be no one to let anyone know about it!"

"Seems like you have a problem Blaise."

"Indeed, quite a conundrum Theo."

Hermione watched this banter between two friends and she couldn't help but think about a certain set of red haired twins they reminded her of.

Then it all clicked.

"Everyone, after DADA presentations, meet in our Common Room, I have something for all of you that I hope you will like." Hermione instructed each of them, there were murmurs of agreement from the group before she grabbed her boyfriends hand and headed towards the castle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Twix!" she smiled at the Muggle themed password before dragging Draco into the Heads Common Room and onto the nearest couch.

"So you wanted to be alone with me I gather?" the Slytherin raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Hermione felt her heart banging in her chest like an elephant stampede, she studied her partner's bruised face and his marble skin was sprinkled with tiny cuts and grazes.

"I just want to say, Thank you."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing bad, here let me tend to your wounds first." Her words were barely coherent with her ragged breath and she was sure Draco could hear her heart beat as it pulsated in her ears. She summoned her small first aid bad she hid underneath her bed and pulled out Dittany potions and burn cream.

"Why are you saying thank you Christine?"

Hermione continued to tend to his injuries, "Because you didn't wuss out when it came to hitting me and we wanted the realism for our grades." Her voice began to strengthen as Hermione began speaking about school – something she knew about.

Draco mumbled something that the Head Girl couldn't catch. "Sorry what was that?"

"I said I didn't want to."

"Oh," Hermione was suddenly aware how close they were to each other's bodies; "Well it was all for the good of our marks – have you thought about what you would like to do when you graduate?"

She saw an expression she couldn't understand flicker across his face, "Hermione, I don't want to talk about our marks, or graduation, or the rest of our lives."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"No talking." And with his words, her objections were smothered in his kiss. He pulled her closer; pressing his body against hers, her heart almost beat out of her chest as he tasted her neck and collarbone. Her heart felt like it was about to explode as she kissed him furiously, everything else melted away there was no Gryffindors, no Slytherins, no right, no wrong - everything just was lost. Hermione found herself underneath Draco as his lips and fingers toyed with the hem of her clothing.

"Draco I-"

"No talking Granger, I could tell it has been on your mind, stop thinking - just do."

"Well can I talk?"

Hermione immediately sat up at the sound of the Head Boys' voice. "Blaise!" she shrieked, pulling down her school skirt and adjusting her bike pants.

"Oof!" Hermione heard Draco topple off her and onto the floor and groan in frustration; "Zabini, you're lucky I'm currently unable to stand up otherwise you'd be up shit creek."

"Why because you have a hard on Malfoy?" Ginny joined Blaise; turns out their entire group had finished with their DADA practical examination.

Hermione felt herself turning bright pink as she jumped up to straighten her uniform further.

"Ginny! I was just tending to his wounds!"

"Like the one in his pants?" the red haired lesbian giggled, coming over to tidy the Head Girls' messy hair.

"If I remember correctly it wasn't a wound at all it's rather-" Pansy began explaining.

"NO! I am not hearing about anyone's cock today or tomorrow or ANY day after that!" Blaise yelled, slamming his hands over his ears and cutting Pansy off completely.

"Okay, we got carried away, but now that we're all here," Hermione nodded at the late comers- Bill, Charlie and George Weasley; "I can finally reveal my ideas for our careers."

Murmurs broke out as it was clear most of the students did not know what to do with their futures.

"First up, George, I know you need inventive, intelligent and business smart person for your company so instead of having boring old me working for you, why don't you have two people? May I introduce Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott! Blaise is exceptional at Transfiguration and Theo's blows everyone away in Charms - what do you say?" Hermione took a deep breath as she grabbed Theo and Blaise and pulled them over to George Weasley.

"Hermione -"

"What makes you think-"

"That we would be any good-"

"At working in a joke store-"

Both Slytherins spoke to her with each finishing their partners' sentences.

Ginny stared with her mouth wide open, her brothers followed suit except for George, he laughed loudly but she could see it didn't reach his eyes. Hermione knew the pain would never dull for the death of his twin.

"Brilliant Hermy!" George laughed, approached the boys with his hand outstretched.

"Blaise, Theo, who else would love creating new pranks as much as you two?" she felt like she had to explain further as to why she set up this meeting.

Both Slytherins looked at each other and broke out in matching grins. "Well if you want the best of the best,"

"So clearly you need us and not the bookworm."

"Sorry Hermione, Blaise is right."

Hermione was barely miffed that the boys had taken to the idea - as arrogant as they were. Shrugging it off, Hermione turned to George, "I think you three need to talk business."

"Appreciate Hermy, I knew you'd be good at the position, and I don't know these blokes but it seems that we may get on famously." and with that George shook hands with the Head Girl and led Blaise and Theo out of the Common Room leaving the group to be further directed by Hermione.

"Charlie, why did you offer me the position?" she smiled and put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

"Because you're the best with animals and you care about how you treat them."

"No I'm not, your sister is."

"She's too young!"

"Charles Weasley are you implying I couldn't handle myself against a few measly dragons!?" Ginny fired up; her hair still wild from her DADA presentation.

Pansy wrapped her arm around her partners' waist. "I'm sure he doesn't mean that Weaselette, I've seen you fight you're more than qualified for the position - isn't she?" the female Slytherin directed her question at her older brothers, the words sounded like Pansy was daring them to object.

Hermione felt a little shocked by what Charlie had said, why is he objecting? He could spend more one with his only sister.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else and Hermione has always managed to come out unharmed by dangerous situations."

"Charlie, wake up, your sister is more than capable - now both of you go to the Gryffindor Common Room and get talking because either way, I will not accept your offer."

Charlie looked guilty before Ginny grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out for no doubt a Molly-esque gutting.

Bill turned to Hermione with a huge grin on his face, "Does this mean I've scored the Gryffindor Princess?" he winked at Hermione.

Despite Draco tensing beside her, she laughed, "I'll let you tell that to your wife shall I?" Hermione felt Draco ease ever so slightly before continuing. "Bill I am more than happy to accept your offer, it's a good thing I aced my Ancient Runes!"

"Then what am I going to do while you're prancing about with this bloke?" Malfoy drawled, anyone could see that the Slytherin was put out - after all, a Malfoy is always the centre of attention.

"You could always be my bag carrier." she retorted dryly, slinking her arms around his torso.

"As much as I'd love to follow you around like a lonely puppy, I'd much prefer to maintain the pants-wearer in this relationship."

Hermione couldn't help but grin, she didn't want to be the pants-wearer like she would be with most men that have tried to catch her eye. "Then what are you going to get up to oh Humble Malfoy?"

"Oh you know, become the new Minister of Magic, or Merlin, I'm still tossing up between the two." Sarcasm dripped from his lips which only prompted Hermione to roll her eyes and sort of her apprenticeship with Bill Weasley.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hours later, after all friends and new bosses had left the Heads Common Room, Hermione found herself tangled with the likes of Draco Malfoy on a silver couch near the fire. "Why didn't you tell me what you wanted to do when I asked you before?"

Not facing her, he answered, "I didn't know I was at your beck and call Angel - I thought we were in this mutually."

His reply shocked the brunette to the core, "I didn't mean it like that, usually people disclose what their plans are, or what they want to do at least. I didn't mean to come across that way, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like one of those women who constantly check up on their man and control them!" she babbled on frantically, she definitely did not want to come across like that towards someone she loved.

Someone she loved.

Well that was a thought well worth revisiting later.

"Juliet, shut up!" Draco hushed, stroking her hair softly before pulling away from their embrace to look at her. "I thought you already knew that I had to take over my family business?"

"Oh." Was all she could say, she never really knew what Malfoy Incorporated did apart from fund the dark acts of the Wizarding World, she did not know what their cover was.

"I'm going to reinvent it."

"It's like you're reading my thoughts!"

"No, just your face."

"Oh."

"Aren't you curious as to what I'm going to do to it?"

"Well yes, but to be honest I did not know what Malfoy Incorporated did in the first place!"

"We managed the accounts for most pureblood families, evaluating and discussing appropriate business deals such as new contract negotiations between businesses, arranged marriages as well as housing portfolio expansions in muggle locations."

"Expansions in muggle locations? I thought forced marriages were a dying tradition and why would Lucius Malfoy want to have his pureblood clients surrounded by muggles?"

"So that when the Dark Lord took over his loyal followers were all in advantages locations. Rome, Paris, Munich, St. Petersburg, Tallon…"

"Oh," Hermione paused, taking all of the information in and processing it carefully; "so since Malfoy Inc. was based on Voldemorts battle strategies, what are you going to do with it?"

"Good question, I was thinking of continuing with business negotiations and portfolio locations, if family's chose to continue with arranged marriages we can continue that sect however I would like parents to consider loop holes – like only after both parties have not married before their twenty-fifth birthday or something."

"You've put a great deal of thought into this."

"I have to, I'm not after making myself look like an angel, or put a silly scar on my head and running off to get myself killed defeating evil; but it would be nice if people didn't try and attack me every chance they got."

Hermione smacked her boyfriends arm at his cheekiness, he responded with a gentle kiss on her neck. "Plus I don't want to be the bad guy trying to steal the Golden Trio's princess away when I marry her."

A warm fuzzy feeling starting swimming through her toes and making its way up her legs and torso – the thought of marrying someone she loved sounded perfect.

Except, she never told him exactly how she felt.

"Draco I-"

"Shh, it was just a slip of the tongue, no need to worry about it. Let's just worry about Graduation tomorrow."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	24. Chapter 24

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Note: Well, we're nearing the end? Any final words?

Chapter Twenty-Four: Let the Bells' Chime

"And now let's hear from this year's Head Boy and Girl, Mister Blaise Zabini and Miss Hermione Granger!" Headmistress McGonagall announced, her arm reached out to Hermione and Blaise who were seated nervously to her right.

Hermione's heart dropped, she saw the crowd of students, faculty and families sitting before her as she walked slowly towards the podium.

"Let me go first." Murmured the Italian; nudging in front of Hermione.

"Why?"

"My speech is shit and we need a good finishing speech."

"Ok, sure."

"So apparently, we made it, well I did, don't know about you retards out there!" Blaise's words created small bubbles of laughter in the crowd, "Now that the pleasantries are over let's get down to business. These eight years has been pretty decent to me, my parents always told me that these were the best years of my life – so now is the time to worry yeah? Well turns out she's wrong! The next few years are going to be the decider as to whether your life is going to suck or not; so pull your head in! Get married, have a job or two! Pop out a few babies, get into fights and punch some git in the face!"

"Mister Zabini!" Hermione heard McGonagall warn the Head Boy's cheekiness.

"Ok, so before Professor McGonagall expels me," a few bouts of laughter burst forth; "I just want to say is: Don't define yourself or others with the mistakes that you or they have done, but define ourselves with how we go about fixing them. And speaking about fixing things – like this speech, here is Hermione Granger!"

Hermione waited until the crowds' applause and cheers had died down. "Well, that was a hell of an opener Blaise. I would like first thank everyone who made this year possible after the War, for those who have fallen, and some who rose from the ashes. Those who have changed for the worst and for the better – thank you for showing us your true colours. And finally for those who are determined to look passed the past and unite with courage to face even the biggest of tasks, I myself have one last task to complete and what better time when talking about unity?" a few whispers began as each student pricked their ears in anticipation.

"Well, this year has been a pretty big year for everyone, myself included, so I'm taking a leaf from Godric Gryffindor's book and showing everyone that if we can get passed house unity, everyone should be able to; so with no further ado, I would like to direct this to Draco Lucius Malfoy: Ferret, I love you."

You could cut the air with a knife.

Everyone turned to the arrogant pureblood with astonishment; he was propped against the back wall with a blank expression. Swallowing hard, Hermione felt herself tense; did she make a mistake professing her love for the first time in front of hundreds?

"Well that's one hell of a finale!" Blaise came to her rescue and pulled her in for a warm one-armed hug. "I myself say about time don't you think folks?"

A few people nodded in agreement.

"Come on you pricks, our Golden Girl loves her boyfriend; show her a little bit of encouragement!" he growled again, prompting others to take a stand.

Clapping could be heard, it was loud against the murmurs of the crowd, Hermione arched her neck to see who it was, and she first saw a flash of glasses, a dash of raven-black hair.

"Harry" she whispered, breaking out into a smile as she saw students following their Chosen One's actions and began applauding. Soon the hall were applauding for her courage, Hermione didn't even realise she had been holding her breath nearly the whole time. Her eyes drifted to the spot where the blonde haired Slytherin was standing merely moments before – he wasn't there.

Where is he?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the official celebrations had finished Hermione made her way back with Blaise to the Heads Common Room to pack, they had been speaking about her Graduation speech and the Head Boy teased her endlessly about it.

"So why did you want to say it in front of the whole school?"

"I don't know exactly, I hadn't really planned it, but it's a pretty good depiction of the changes in Hogwarts regarding House Unity."

Blaise rounded to face Hermione, stopping her in her tracks, "Please don't tell me that you saying something that would have meant a lot to my best mate just to emphasize House Unity at the school you're leaving today." His words bit her sharply.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Then why did you say it in front of the school? Did you feel pressured to make your speech better? I know you're not one to attract attention by making up stories but it's really making me wonder!"

"Blaise," she said quietly, "I love him, for some stupid reason, I fell in love with him before I even knew it. I fell in love with a masked stranger who saw me when I was ugly, who saw me behind my books and somehow knew me when no one else did. Granted, I didn't expect that person to be Draco, but in hindsight, he was the only one for me. I wanted to announce it to prove that I didn't want to hide our relationship; I wanted to make my feelings clear to him and to everyone else who had a shred of doubt."

Blaise looked at her questioningly, "You know I care about you, a lot, right?" Hermione found herself nodding, "I can see you love him, and he loves you, but for fucks sake express your emotions to him personally – not to a crowd! He hates nearly everyone at Hogwarts and those three fucking words would have made him feel like king - if you told it to his face. I don't know how he's going to take it, he has quite a poker face but I advise that you pull him close and mean it when you say it."

Hermione took those words to heart, Blaise was right, how could she have been so stupid; Draco had always been so private towards his feelings and she acted rashly – she couldn't help that she wanted to announce it to the world and face against everyone and force them to listen. Damn it she wanted her friends and family to accept it and see Draco for the changed man he is.

"I've got to pack now Hermione, I'll leave you two be." Zabini's words slipped into her thoughts, breaking them apart.

You two? She thought, how odd there was only Blaise and I there…

"Oh." It clicked, without even turning around she knew it would be him.

"You seemed to be at a loss for words Hermione. Strange, don't you think, you had plenty to say a few moments ago."

"Draco, where did you go after the Graduation Ceremony?"

"I went to pack Juliet, were you after me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see-"

"See what? My reaction to your little speech? Do you know how hard it was to even approach you at the ball? You were untouchable; you were my secret passion, obsession if you will. Yet you seem to like throwing your feelings around to please the crowds? I liked having our relationship private; it doesn't need to be spoken about, what happens between us, stays between us. I had students from Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff, asking if I loved you back! I have never been harassed as much as I have been this afternoon. Owls flew and the word spread so quickly Rita Skeeter wants to do a fucking book on our so called forbidden love!"

"I just wanted to show you that I'm not ashamed of our relationship, I wanted people to know that I am happy."

"Why do all of these other people matter? They're people that you'll probably never speak to in ten years, they're your classmates, hell some of them only know you as the 'brains of the Golden Trio', they don't actually know you, so why the fuck do you care about what they think about us!?"

His words were sharp, he wasn't yelling but every syllable rang in her ears like a thousand elephants stampeding in her mind.

"I'm sorry alright!? Next time when I want to tell you I love you I'll say it RIGHT IN YOUR GODDAMN FACE!"

Draco's lips crashed to hers and his hands took her by force, throwing her onto the couch. Hermione didn't even get a chance to think, all she did was react and she knew she wanted this.

Her hands were shaking in anger as they tugged at his tie and ripped open the Slytherins. Oh God she wanted him.

A swift flip and she was straddling him, his arms were gentle but firm as they lashed out, leaving her school blouse torn open and exposing her lingerie and bare stomach.

"Say it!" he growled between nips and vicious kisses, she felt her flesh bruising – showing her that he possessed her wholly.

"I love you!" she forced out, her voice barely able to be heard between gasps of air and tiny moans. At her words, it sent Draco into a state of desperation to see more of her – all of her.

She did not feel in control of her body as her hands raced through his pale blonde hair and yanked off his shirt off, her nails etched tiny lines down his back and her hips grinded against his in sheer grit to feel more. Hermione knew she wanted him to go further with him, she had never felt this passion as he quickly flipped her again so her back sunk into the couch – her hips never leaving his.

Suddenly she released she was in a public place, "Draco? Get me to the bedroom – NOW!"

Obeying her wishes with a low animalistic growl he ripped off her panties and wrapped her legs around his waist, it was all so fluid the way he carried her up the stairs, never missing a step and his lips never leaving hers.

As soon as their bodies hit the soft bed Hermione's hands made their way to his cold belt and with a swift click, she found herself unbuttoning her boyfriends black silk pants and pulling them down to his ankles.

"Say it again!" Malfoy said through clenched teeth, she saw how hard he was and she was intimidated – this was the farthest she had come before and she didn't know what to do after this.

"Draco I-"

"Don't think – do Hermione! Now say it again!" his lips laced their way down to her bellybutton, to the beginning of her skirt.

She was now very aware that her panties were shredded down on the Common Room floor – and she didn't give a damn.

He kissed her stomach while he

slowly lifted her skirt, her mind was boggling when she felt his hands on her inner thighs with his fingers on the cusp of her lower lips.

"You're so wet..." he murmured, thousands of shocks and tingles that made her toes curl as the tips of his fingers traced around the outer edges, teasing with smooth circular movements.

She was well aware of his cock pulsing behind a thin veil of cloth, aching to get out as she so badly ached for him to come in.

"Draco…" his name sounded raw as she let a small moan follow, it felt so right and they felt so in sync.

"Hermione," the blonde murmured, lifting his body up carefully against hers, his body taunt and ready to pounce, "say it again…"

She toyed with the hem of his boxers before sliding them down, revealing his perfect marble-white nakedness. His tip lingered at the entrance of her virgin body; both yearned for it to enter.

"I… love… you…" she gasps as he entered, sending Hermione into waves of ecstasy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the sound of fireworks and crackers, Hermione awoke with a start. It must have been 8pm as the Prefects and George Weasley wanted to send this year's graduates off with a bang.

"What is it Christine?" her boyfriend murmured, entangled in bed sheets and her limbs.

"We're missing the fireworks…"

"No, we just made our own."

"Not the same, we should be spending this time with our friends too."

"I'm sure they'll manage," he began kissing her neck softly, "besides, you're leaving to travel the world with a Weasley, I'm not sure if I want to let you go yet."

"You're a selfish man Mr. Malfoy." She giggled, playfully hitting his arm.

"Can you blame me; my girlfriend is leaving me to chase treasures."

"I won't be away all of the time and don't forget you'll be running of on all these business trips for Malfoy Incorporated… so even if I stayed in England we'd barely see each other…" she wasn't thinking about what she was saying, it just fell out of her mouth awkwardly and hung in the air.

"Are you trying to break up with me?" Draco growled darkly, she couldn't tell if there was sadness in his tone or not.

"No, far from it, but these next few years are going to be hard on us as a couple, that's all that I'm saying."

There was no response from her Phantom, her stomach churned as worrying shot through her body.

"I don't want to break up with you Draco, why the hell would I express my feelings for you if I wanted to break up?"

"When you were under me, and I was all over you, why do you think I kept asking you to say those three little words?"

Hermione looked at him blankly, she had no idea, she thought maybe he wanted to finally hear it and he was happy about it.

"Because I've never heard anyone say it to me and mean it before, even the way you said it drove me crazy, it was untouched pure emotion and I never wanted to let that go. Hermione, I want to spend every day with you, I want to wake up with you, fall asleep with you in my arms, and fuck you senseless every night. I wouldn't throw myself out there like I did at the beginning of the year if I didn't want that."

His rant hit her like a freight train, she felt the same but she wanted a career as well, she was going to try for the impossible.

"Two years; give me two years of this apprenticeship then I'll live with you in England or wherever you choose! Can I just have two years! I don't want to break up, I'll apparate back every day and we can spend every night together."

"You'll apparate every night, just so you can stay with me?" his voice tainted with disbelief.

"Yes, I'm willing to do anything to keep us together. It's too right to let go."

"What happens if you like it too much over their working at the end of two years Christine?"

"I very much doubt I'll like it as much as spending time with you Erik."

He kissed her deeply and she let tears trickle down her face, Draco's brow furrowed, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy and sad, happy that I have you, sad that it's the end of an era. I don't want to leave Hogwarts."

"You could always replace Madame Prince."

Hermione snorted, "Yes, like I want to contribute to my bookworm stereotype!"

"Hey it was just a thought so I could have my way with you in the library."

"Malfoy!"

"I love it when you talk dirty, love."

"You're an idiot."

"Yes baby, keep going." He drawled, a large smirk was plastered on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning all students gathered down at the Hogwarts gates waiting for the Thestral-drawn carriages to arrive. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand tightly as the rest of their group gathered closely.

"We're all going to keep in touch right?" she voiced nervously, fiddling with her wand.

Ginny, Theo, Blaise all nodded in profusely.

"Granger, are you really the Brightest Witch of Our Age? We're all working with Weasleys it'll be impossible to not see each other!"

Hermione laughed at Pansy, despite the Slytherins best effort, the Head Girl saw her to be a new friend. She felt Draco slip his hand around hers and squeeze and as they clambered into the carriages.

Hermione felt fear slowly creep up on her as they boarded the train, what if he got lonely and found comfort in another when she was abroad?

Two years and barely seeing each is no way to be in a relationship.

Would she be able to constantly travel and put his needs before hers?

She felt herself being dragged into a carriage, hearing the lock click, she found herself alone with Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, before the others join us I want to tell you something so please just keep your mouth shut for a few minutes."

She nodded tentatively, is he going to break up with me? Is he thinking the same things?

"You're the one Hermione fucking Granger. I've waited so long to say that that I couldn't wait another two years to tell you. You know I'm not that inclined to expressing pussy emotions but I thought I'd let you know before you prance off somewhere in the world. It's going to be a struggle without you, even if I am seeing you every night but I promise, there will be no one else. I bought you something, just in case you need a reminder of me when you're huddled near all your fucking male co-workers like Weasley." He pulled out a tiny silver box which was greeted with a gasp. "I'm not proposing, not that I don't want to, but I'm a traditionalist to the bitter end, I thought this would suffice for now."

Sitting on an ivory satin cushion were a pair of earrings and a necklace that glimmered with the low lights. The earrings were intricately patterned platinum vertical infinity symbol in which its gaps were filled with black diamonds; the necklace's pendant was the same but there was something mysterious about them, a certain silvery glow the gently pulsed.

"Draco, you should trust me enough to know that I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about you."

"You don't even know what these are!"

Hermione paused, she didn't recognize them at all, the wheels in her mind spinning away and reeling at the jewellery. "It's glowing like a Pensive." She stated, pulling a face at her most recent encounter with the silver liquid.

"It's similar to one, a few families like ours had these created to have contracts to one another…" he paused to let her connect the dots.

Her mouth formed an 'O' as she realised what they were for. "They were for the future bride and groom of arranged marriages; does that mean that you have someone that you're tied to?"

"Not anymore, her parents no longer want anything to do with the Malfoy name."

"I see, so what do they do?"

"You see how they're glowing? Well you were right to think a pensive however it's more like the jewelry box I gave you, they're forms of communication, when the earrings glow, it means that I have sent you a message for you to listen to; the necklace on the other hand, is a device enabling you to pass a message onto me."

"How do you receive it? I doubt you'd look good in earrings like these!"

A smile played on his lips, "No Christine, I have a ring." Draco pulled out another box, this time it was satin black with a silver pillow inside nestling a thick platinum ring with black diamonds grouped as the very same infinity symbol.

A million questions spiraled through her mind and it wasn't long erode fore she blurted out one of them. "How does it work?"

Malfoy chuckled softly, "Ever the curious, to hear a message, press the backs of your earrings at the same time - twice. To relay a message, hold the pendant on your lips and whisper your message, once you have sent your first message it will imprint your lips and hold them as a memory - they will not pass a message on sent from someone else."

"When will I know that I have a message from you?"

"It will glow subtly like a pensive."

"But they're already glowing!"

"Exactly."

"Can I listen to it now?"

"No, wait until the train ride finishes."

"Oh." and with that, she wrapped her arms around his marble white neck and kissed him deeply. Her toes tingled as Draco pulled away, only to pick up the necklace and slip it around her neck. He kissed her sweetly along her collarbone as he gave her the earrings to put on and admired the girl in front of him.

"You're as beautiful as you are bookworm-ish"

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt her lips being brushed again by his. They held each other for hours until the train slowed to a stop at Kings Cross Station and hundreds of footsteps rumbled, hurrying to reach their parents.

Hermione looked up sadly, "I'll write." she promised, tears glittering her vision.

"Hermione, it's impossible to see me every night, it's unfair on both of us, but I will write to you everyday."

"No I want to spend every night with you!"

"It'll impede your work. I won't allow that."

"So what happens now?" tears now streaked her cheeks as her legs weakened.

"I am forever yours, I will see you when I can, but I know I will see you in two years."

"Two years." she echoed softly.

They grabbed their trunks and exited off the Hogwarts Express, a final kiss was their parting goodbye as each went their separate ways.

Hermione greeted her parents with a huge fake smile, she was happy to see them, just hard to say goodbye, she knew she loved Draco, hell, she even screamed it at him a few times, but she never heard it back. Needless to say she was heartbroken.

"Did a boy give you those honey?" her mother queried, walking casually through the muggle crowds.

Hermiones hands flew to her new gifts from her boyfriend, remembering he left a message for her to read once they have left. Quickly stopping she pressed the backs of both earrings at the same time twice and waiting for her message.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I've never properly said this to you before, but I want you to know that I love you will all of my heart and soul. You are my everything."

It was a quiet message that she barely heard over the crowds, his voice was reassuring and sweet. Hermione listened again to the message - he was confessing his love for her! Draco Malfoy was admitting that he loved the muggleborn Hermione Jean Granger!

Somewhere in the background, bells chimed and at once everything felt right.

"Two years my love."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Authors Note: Well, ta da? I'm not sure what people wanted this ending to be, but I know that relationships need two people to know themselves and be themselves before committing to someone so wholly. I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think because I have another two stories in the works, in writing at least the first five chapters before posting it though just so you're not waiting too long!

Xx Kimberley xX


End file.
